


「盾冬」Heaven Sing 全

by nejiang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吸血鬼与圣骑士AU，现代，ABO，Alpha Steve / Omega Bucky，Mpreg，NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

入夜的纽约像个从里燃到外的彩色灯球。

晚班的巡逻警察驾车穿梭在警局和辖区间，和平年代，巡警不再由圣职人员担任，纽约街头已经许久没有血族袭人的事件发生了。闪耀的霓虹和长长的车流，灯光好像照到城市的每一个角落，一切都显得安全有序。

穿着深V领礼服裙的红发美女从出租车上走下来，轻声道：“我到了，准备进去了。”

通讯器里传来低沉的男声：“我和Sam到达天台，Stark，楼里的监控和安全扫描系统？”

“随时准备改写，Nat等你口令，你有五分，哦不，七分钟的时间通过，充裕到够你找个棺材睡一会儿了，对吧？”

一贯轻快戏谑的语气。Nat一直对新时代英雄钢铁侠肯屈尊加入教会和政府的联合护卫队感到好奇，她走向大厦入口，漫不经心对Tony说：“说真的，我没想到喜欢独领风骚的钢铁侠也能和别人合作，这是你的新游戏吗？我进来了。”

“OK，改写完毕，事实上，我非常擅长与人合作，特别是女士，我以为你们知道？”

“你省省吧，Nat也是alpha，少打她的主意。”频道里响起另一个声音。

“不然怎样，你的箭会穿过半个纽约射到我的工作台上吗？如果真的行，我希望你能射点别的东西。”

“我也以为你们知道，公共频道的记录也是报告的一部分。” Steve的声音提醒。

“Cap，语音记录也可以修改，如果你希望的话。”

Steve曾花了点时间了解到自大轻浮不是现代人的通病，纯粹是个人问题，他决定稍后再和Tony进行这方面的沟通。漆黑的天台上，他摆下手，示意收起飞行装备的Sam跟上他，同时沉声发出指令：“行动开始，按照计划我和Sam从后方解救人质，Natasha正门进入锁定目标，Clint等待信号接应。”

“哦耶，派对开始了！”

Steve不愿相信频道里“嘭”的一声是开香槟的声音。

 

*

楼内大堂铺着猩红长毯，Nat拿出从一个倒霉吸血鬼手里截获的芯片邀请函，大堂一侧是间Club的入口，配合店内的氛围，空荡荡的大堂里也采用了低亮度的荧光灯饰。

暗淡，妖冶，鬼影幢幢。

Nat走向尽头的电梯区域，高跟鞋踏在地毯上悄无声息，她轻轻晃动手里的芯片对上隐藏在头顶射灯里的感应器。轻微的电子转动声后，金属饰面的墙壁上出现裂痕，一道隐秘的电梯门缓缓打开。

“晚上好，女士。”

电梯内戴着羽饰假面的男侍向Nat欠身，递上一副一模一样的半面假面，笑容下隐隐露出两边的尖牙。

Nat接过戴上，回以微笑。电梯以难以察觉的幅度匀速上升，封闭空间里时间仿佛停止了，Nat默默在心里估算时间。

电梯门终于再度开启。“一直向前就是了，老地方，祝您玩得开心。”苍白高挑的吸血鬼侍从最后附送一个大大的微笑，两颗尖牙全被看清了。

通讯器里Tony提示道：“宴会厅的门要通过吸血鬼的低温感测打开，你继续走，我植入一个程序。”

“安保可真松懈。”Nat说。

“血族一向傲慢自负，几十年后依然没变。”伴随Steve的话，Nat听到利器刺入皮肤，物体落地的轻响。“三号点警备解除，接下来就是厨房后门了，Nat我们通过那里和你汇合。”

“OK，厅门搞定了。”

沉重的门扇在Nat面前打开。“Shit！” Nat迈步进入，不着痕迹地打量着，低声咒骂。

“怎么了？”Clint焦急问道，“所有的门窗都不透光，我这里什么也看不见！”

房间是个宴会厅的样子，每扇窗前都拉着厚厚的丝绒帷幔。墙上的玫瑰浮雕一直蔓延到画着月下血祭图的穹顶天花板，水晶灯光下，手绘的鲜血熠熠流光。Nat的目光转一圈回到盛装打扮的人群上，穿着中世纪风格贵族礼服的男性和层层叠叠带裙撑的蕾丝舞裙的女性，整个房间像个尘封许久的箱子，打开就是吸血鬼最辉煌鼎盛的黄金时代。

“没人跟我说过dress code，”Nat压低声音，“我现在看起来蠢死了。”

“⋯⋯”

通讯器里传来一阵难得的静默。

“Oh～”Nat的声音变得甜美，语气上扬。

“又怎么了？”

“谢谢～”向侍酒的omega道过谢，Nat说，“一个⋯⋯哦不，很多个，可爱的omega，穿了像没穿一样。”

“吸血鬼吗？”Steve的声音压得更低，像在狩猎的路上以免惊到猎物。

“温感检测显示不是。”

“什么时候轮到我去里面享受，不在外面吹冷风。”

“得了吧Clint，首先，你是远程，其次，这种舞会”Nat笑道，“通常只允许alpha参加。”

“Fuck，吸血鬼也搞歧视！不能进去至少让我看看里面，Stark，发点监控画面什么的到我手机上。”

“求我。”

“什么？”

“你听到了。”

“Fu⋯⋯”

宴会厅里非常宽敞，一支乐队在角落里演奏复古的爵士舞曲。吸血鬼们拿着红酒杯三三两两聚集，或者和酒侍跳舞，或者小声交谈。唯一引人注目的，是房间正中摆着一张造型怪异的长方形餐桌，大理石质地，四角雕刻精美。

Nat轻笑，巡视的目光突然定住，打断在斗嘴的Tony和Clint，低头快速轻声说：“目标出现，向我走过来了。”

“晚上好，这么美丽的女士怎么会是一个人？”

“晚上好，Clint⋯⋯我的男仆⋯⋯”“什么？” Nat无视通讯器里的声音继续道，“吃坏了东西，可能是死人血，谁知道呢，总之来不了啦，连带着我的礼服也来不了了。”

“这件已经很美了。”身穿刺绣西装戴着单片眼镜的吸血鬼男爵目光灼灼看着Nat，“新人吗？看来适应的不错。”

“是啊，50岁当然还是新人，算是婴儿潮一代？没赶上好时候。”

“这也未必。”

对上Nat询问的目光，男爵微笑：“好戏在后面。请自便，玩得开心。”

“所以他们的确在策划什么。”目送男爵的背影，Nat小声说，“Cap，你们那边怎么样了？”

“搜了两个房间，一无所获，还剩最后一个。”

“OK。”

Nat穿过端着酒杯起舞的人群，不着痕迹跟着目标，通讯器里是意料中的打斗声，金属锋利的切割声，甚至血液沿着盾牌的滴落声。

然后是破门声。

“Strucker要开始了，你们最好再快一点。”见男爵走向长桌，Nat低声提醒。

“知道，”Sam回答，“但是这间依然⋯⋯什么也没有？被藏起来了吗？”

“呃⋯⋯应该没有，监控里就是什么也没有⋯⋯”Tony确认。

“可能这里也藏着机关什么的。”

“应该就在房间里，重新搜一遍，Natasha想办法拖点时间。”

乐队的演奏声暂歇，交谈的人声也渐渐停了下来。

“OK。”Nat盯着Strucker应声。

男爵站在长桌后，手里拿着一支装满红酒的酒杯，笑容优雅倨傲。Nat敏锐地发现，吸血鬼们的表情变了，贵族般的文雅和闲适一点点褪去，一种她熟悉的兴奋，贪婪和迷醉的表情爬上他们的脸。

她恍然明白，Strucker手里拿的并不是酒。

“女士们，先生们。”男爵举杯示意，“自七十年前屈辱的战败以来，我们很少再有机会纵情于古老传统的血族派对。教会和政府强制我们食用动物克隆血，口味却只有那么几种，”男爵耸耸肩继续道，“吸血鬼实行注册制度，限制我们在特定的领地里，控制我们的人数规模，时代在进步而我们却戴上了原生时的枷锁，而这一切，都是因为一个人——Captain Rogers，哪怕是新生代吸血鬼想必也对这个名字毫不陌生，Zemo伯爵尚沉眠棺底，他却毫发无伤的回来了，还多了一群机械伙伴⋯⋯”

男爵暂停了片刻，满意的在眼前的面孔上看到嗜血和愤怒。“被改造过的首席圣骑士，弱小的血族甚至难以直视他，然而，科技进步不只对人类有利，我们已经研究出Captain Rogers的血液和他的能力一样，价值远超过普通人类，我手中杯里的就是根据他珍贵的血液样本复制的克隆血。”男爵高举起酒杯示意，“各位，一滴货真价实的Captain Rogers的血液在黑市价值一根金条，是当之无愧的黄金之血，在这次难得的半影月食祭礼上，我们将免费提供首批他的克隆血给大家品尝。”男爵摆摆手，酒侍们纷纷端着银色浅盘鱼贯而入，将盘中装着鲜红液体的小酒杯送到出席者手上。

“哇哦，这下有人不是最富的了。”

Nat仔细从调侃中分辨Steve和Sam的情况，细微的机关转动声后是Sam的声音，“这里还有道门。这是⋯⋯厨房？”

“Natasha，都检查过了，没有发现。现在执行Plan B。”

 

玻璃酒杯里血红刺目，吸血鬼们被血香勾出尖牙。Nat仔细观察着，隐隐感到哪里不对。

“如此昂贵的血对我们具体有什么好处？”Nat举杯问道。

“众所周知，被改造过的超级战士各项体能指数远超常人，秘密就在他注射过的血清里，随着他的血液运行，能量源源不绝，饮用他的血是否能把其中的能量完全吸收？吸收后能发挥几成？这些问题的答案还是大家自行体会更有乐趣。七十年前他摧毁我们的家园，残杀我们的家人，现在，我们痛饮他的鲜血，借助他的力量壮大我们的种族，等待复兴的那天。”男爵一字一顿，说完和在场信众一起举杯饮尽。“时间到了。”看了眼怀表，Strucker随即抬头望向穹顶。

吸血鬼们随着他的动作一起仰头望过去。

齿轮转动的机械摩擦声后，血光流转的穹顶出现了裂痕，随即像花瓣一样旋转开启，现出窗外空中正悬的一轮苍白满月。待穹顶完全打开，一抹不易察觉的阴影慢慢笼罩圆月，月色变得更加暗淡，月表的沟壑黑影反而愈来愈鲜明。

视线再回到宴会厅中时，穿着透明长袍的酒侍们乖顺的在长桌前排成一队，队首的那名正躺倒在长桌上，脖子下方正对着桌面上的一道凹槽。

“原来，他们在这里⋯⋯”Nat猛然发觉。

舞会是场祭礼，餐桌实为祭台。

酒侍极为顺从的躺在月光下。男爵的手轻抚着他颈间的动脉，指甲突然伸长，变得尖利弯曲。“以月之名，以血之实，赋予我族无尽的夜晚和永恒的生命。”

几乎看不见伤口，汩汩鲜血却像月光一样从酒侍颈间倾落下来。

血红。雪白。

瞬间的变化快得吸血鬼也未必能看清。

在Nat迅疾地扑向祭台时，敞开的天窗中，一支箭簇划过，直直刺入男爵取血的手背上，改造过的箭头被触发后爆出的光亮灿若白昼。

强光刺激下，吸血鬼们急忙转身躲避，室内瞬时漫出一股淡淡的皮肤烧灼味道。Nat团身，迅速抱着流血昏厥的人质翻到祭台后。血族强大的愈合能力让他们片刻就从强光灼烧中恢复过来，他们唤出利齿利爪待要反击，然而，惧怕圣器的直觉反应先一步阻止了他们。一种久违的被神圣和光明灼烧如浴焚场的预感，多年前圣战中的惨烈记忆在看到稳稳扎入祭台，拦住他们去路的星盾时，彻底复苏了。

“Captain Rogers！”

Strucker捂住手上的血洞，面无表情地听着族人的惊呼声，与眼前高大俊俦的男人咫尺相对。

稀有的黄金血液就在眼前，却无人敢上前一步。

天窗边沿迎风站立的弓箭手拉满弓弦，封住了试图张开翅膀从上空逃走的吸血鬼们的去路。与此同时，窗外的警报声越来越近。打破僵持的是破窗而入手持紫外线射枪的机械警察。

Steve看着半空中围成马蹄形的酒吧座椅造型的机械警察们，觉得自己已经适应了现代的这一切。

 

“Strucker男爵，好久不见。”

 

 

2.

押送吸血鬼的警卫车队顺利抵达前教堂改建的血族专用监狱，Sam和Clint一左一右站在队伍两边，目送吸血鬼们依次进入冰冷的监狱大门。

“不去喝一杯庆祝下吗？”

跳上车的Nat听到Clint的话转头，似笑非笑地看着他：“不了，Fury还等我回去汇报。Cap，如果你要去局里的话我可以带你一程。”

来时的路上，Nat问了Steve一路如何解决alpha的发情问题，搭她的车估计这个话题还会继续下去。幸好Steve已经决定先去监狱走一趟，他对Nat说：“你回去吧，我先去问候一下故人。”

Sam给Clint一个“别灰心”的安慰眼神，被后者不知拖到哪里把酒谈心去了。片刻时间，警戒区恢复了原本的寂静。Steve走进熟悉的红砖建筑里，以前这里还没有被改建成监狱时，每个周日早上弥撒结束后发放圣餐，他和同伴不止一次来排队领过，大麦饼和葡萄酒，就在他刚刚站着的地方，巨大的黄金枫树下。

 

“Hey，Cap。”

“Rumlow。”

“Strucker在VIP房间里，你要现在审问他？”

“嗯。”

Steve跟在Rumlow后面，改建后原来的格局变得面目全非，陌生的感觉反而让Steve感到熟悉。另一样让他觉得熟悉的是走道里的彩色玻璃窗，被完好的保留下来，却和现在监狱的氛围有些格格不入。

“听说有人会在圣光下审讯那些不听话的犯人。”Rumlow看着地上的彩色投影对Steve说。

特别关押室在地下两层，Steve透过小窗口看到了牢房里衣冠楚楚仿佛在自家会客室的吸血鬼男爵。“他说他在等你。”Rumlow说。

 

日光灯下，Strucker的脸色比新粉刷的墙壁还要惨白，他掏出怀里的小酒壶，向面前的男人举了举：“你还是老样子，致时间。”

“看来你挺适应这里。”

“教堂改建，圣职守卫，紫外线射灯，墙壁和地板里夹着手抄版圣经。太奢侈了。”

“希望你喜欢。”

“我会全力配合你们的调查，但是老实说，我现在可是个奉公守法的注册公民，舞会有政府批准的许可证，饮用的全是克隆血，也没有人丢掉性命，不知道我的罪名是什么？”

“奉公守法？除了离奇失踪的少男少女案，我们还可以谈谈造假克隆血走私仿制圣器什么的。你现在连自己人都不放过了吗？”

Strucker突然不明所以大笑起来，几滴红色酒液洒在桌上。

Steve静静看着他。

一丝不苟梳向脑后被发蜡固定住的发丝散到额前，Strucker收起酒壶，摘下眼镜，慢慢止住笑。没有镜片遮挡，双眼在那张惨白的脸上异常瞩目，浅色的瞳仁纯粹得像镜子一样，Steve望着那里面自己的倒影，问他：“你还有什么话说？”

男爵突然沉下脸定定看着Steve，时间长得不禁让Steve皱眉。

良久。

“Captain Rogers能活着回来果然还是有理由的，但是我知道你失去了什么，真是可惜。”

“什么？”

Strucker说完收回目光：“吸血鬼也有交税，我要我的律师，顺便说，那个女警也很出色。”

 

见审讯室的门打开，Rumlow上前问从里面走出来的Steve：“怎么样？”

“打电话给他律师。加强守卫，还有，” Steve加重语气，“不要看他的眼睛。”

 

 

从监狱出来回到教会配给的小公寓。Steve脱下制服，进浴室冲澡，洗完澡天边刚刚泛出一点鱼肚白，正好到他每天晨跑的时间。

跑步的路上没有看到Sam，大概现在还和Clint在某张酒桌上。太阳一点点升起来，路两边的行人越来越多。博物馆门口，成队的小学生在老师带领下有序排队等待进场。Steve想起来前几天路过看到的“圣战纪念展”的宣传海报，他和咆哮突击队队员们的头像印在了很显眼的位置。

相隔一个小时，Steve又回家冲澡，换上便服再次出现在博物馆门口。在入口处领到了宣传单，上面印着的旧照片和海报上的是同一张，Steve站在最前面，身后穿着蓝色双排扣外套的青年正看着他耳后的方向。

Steve站在人来人往的展厅里，想起许多年前，照片中被捕捉到的那个瞬间之后，他感觉到身后人的目光回头望过去时，看到的甜蜜笑容。

在Steve所剩不多的私人物品里，照片是最少的部分，两个人的合照只占到其中一二，他小心把传单叠好放进衣袋里带回去，尽管他每天都在描画照片中的人，那已经是他无法忘记的样子。

Steve压低帽檐，混在参观的人群里，大部分展品和展板上的记录都是他熟悉的，记忆里崭新的物品再出现在他眼前时变得锈迹斑斑，曾经日日相见的人变成了泛黄的照片。有个展厅在循环播放当时的战地纪录片，浩浩荡荡的皮卡车队开往前线，Steve和队员在车上短暂的休息时间里进行下一步军事部署。他们驶过城市，驶过乡间，老旧的胶片画面里，奔跑是安静的，炮火是安静的，得胜凯旋时，路两边欢呼迎接的人群也是安静的。

“在狼人军队损失惨重的情况下，Captain Rogers率领他的骑士军团突破纳粹和吸血鬼在欧洲大陆的封锁，深入他们在德国的大本营，为胜利奠定基础。”

“战况最胶着的时刻，Captain Rogers的从小到大的好朋友，咆哮突击队队员Bucky Barnes骑士在一次任务中不幸牺牲。悲痛的Captain Rogers带领幸存队员继续奋战，最终和吸血鬼首领Zemo伯爵同归于尽。然而，感谢上帝的眷顾，70年后的现在，Captain Rogers又回到了我们身边，领导新时代的骑士团继续守护我们的和平与安定。”

配合纪录片的解说同样在展厅里循环播放着。

屏幕前看完一遍的一群小学生转身去下一个展厅，男孩子们兴奋地交流观后感。“但是我更喜欢会飞的钢铁侠，他更酷不是吗？”“ Captain Rogers和钢铁侠打起来谁会赢？”“谁会赢我不知道，不过我知道是Captain Rogers为我们赢得现在的和平。”漂亮的金发女教师摸摸小男孩的头。“老师，现在也要小心吸血鬼吗？”“不用，有骑士团呢，我长大也要加入他们，酷毙了！”“那你下次要老实做弥撒才行。”

Steve默默听着他们的话，露出一点笑意。外套里的手机突然震动，一条简讯传过来，短短几个字，看完后，Steve脸上的笑意荡然无存。

 

鉴于教会和政府的合作关系，Steve的出入权限让他一路畅通无阻到神盾局局长的办公室。

“Strucker天亮前在监狱消失，三个小时后我才接到消息。”

坐在转椅里面向窗外的Fury转过身，看向悄无声息出现的Steve：“看过监控录像了吗？”

“是你们的人放了他，还有他的同伙，如果不是快天亮了，一整个监狱的人都要被放走。”

“看守被他控制了。”

“我提醒过你的人了。你确定？”

“他的心控术对你不起作用，但是我们还不确定起作用和不起作用之间的界限是什么。这一点我们会调查的，有消息通知你。”

“对Natasha也没有作用。”Steve说，对上Fury看过来的眼神，“希望这次的消息不会太晚。”

“当然，你随时可以介入调查，我很乐于和别人分享。”

 

Steve回到教会的时候，教堂里正在进行圣歌排练，回荡的乐声和唱颂声仿佛从天而降。Steve就近找个位置坐下，闭上眼听。

“唱的真美啊。”

有人在旁边坐下，Steve转头：“Pierce主教。”

“听说你们抓住Strucker了？”

“又让他跑了。他在监狱用心控术控制了守卫，放了许多人出去。几个小时后Fury才通知我。”

“我们和政府虽说是合作，但他们还是以主导者自居。这些年血族复辟的企图一直没停止过，要小心他们的渗透。”

“我知道。”

“Stark新运来一批非常锋利的新武器。”

“我听说上次施礼的效果很好，对百岁以上的吸血鬼也有作用。”

“是吗？那就好，这次数量比较大，我需要多几天时间。”

“好的，我有预感，说不定很快就能派上用场了。”

 

如预料般，几天后，Rumlow带来消息，Strucker藏匿在一家私人医院里，疑似准备回欧洲老巢。

“我们搜查了全市的监控录像，最终追踪结果显示他昨天前进入后一直没出来，已经派人盯住了所有的出入口，这是建筑内部布局图。”

车子开得快速平稳，坐在前排的Rumlow将平板电脑递给后面的Steve查看。Steve看着上面的立体图像，问道：“知道他们有多少人吗？”

“和Strucker一起进去的大概五到六个，昨天陆陆续续进去二十来人，你猜怎样？都没出来。”

不是繁华路段，街上车流人流并不多，路边的热狗车前排着稀疏的队伍，刚开门的咖啡店正忙着把桌椅搬到室外。他们行进的速度很快，同行的两辆车紧紧跟在后面，很少有车超过他们。

“Natasha有别的任务，Fury说白天吸血鬼无法行动，一个小队的人就够了。Cap，如果你觉得不够可以再叫增援。”

Steve的视线从窗外回到车内，在后视镜里和司机的正碰上，后者飞快将眼神别开。

“先这样。”

经过一个路口，一直跟在他们后面的一辆车左转后，右面路口拐出的另一辆取代了它的位置。

Rumlow回头对Steve说：“快到了。”

Steve和Sam，Clint对视一眼，答道：“是吗？”

Steve声音落地，Rumlow向旁边的司机示意之前，离驾驶座最近的Clint手疾眼快拉停了手刹，高速行驶中的汽车打个摇摆猛然停了下来，后面的车紧跟着撞上车尾，砰砰的连环相撞声。

惯性作用下，弯身向前的Clint瞥到Rumlow手里的东西立即大声喊道：“快下车！”

清晨宁静的街道上，停在路中间的车像枚拉断弦的手雷一样，轰然炸开。

汽车残片四处炸散，火光冲天，连环追尾的几辆车也没能幸免，熊熊燃烧起来。

团身滚到路边的Steve隔着火光看到与惊慌逃散的人群逆向，数辆神盾局的特勤车从四面街口疾速驶来，几条街外，警笛声正不断逼近。

“我不觉得那是我们的援军。”Sam捂着手臂对Steve说。

Steve点点头：“我也是这么想。”

眨眼间特勤车已围拢爆炸中心停下，全副武装的特勤员跳下车，抬起枪口。

“Sam，掩护Clint找到制高点，从西面突围。”

Clint迅速跑向附近的一幢建筑。迎面而来的枪林弹雨几乎盖住Steve的后半句话，子弹噼里啪啦打在Steve的盾牌上。Steve顶着盾牌向离他最近的枪手靠近，同时不断调整着盾牌迎击的角度和子弹落点，反射的子弹射中对方两人，包围圈瞬时出现一个小缺口。Steve乘机挥出盾牌，飞旋一圈，几名特勤员应声倒下，盾牌回到Steve手里，锐利的金属边缘滴血不沾。

启动飞行器在半空中的Sam双手持枪点射，掩护地上的队友。空中望下去，地上的情况更触目惊心，附近几条街道已经戒严，平民全部撤离，只剩像凭空从地底冒出来的警察和特勤员，蓝色和黑色的制服交织，密密实实将周围封锁住。显然这是经过周密计划和部署的行动。Sam不明白，究竟发生了什么，让政府对教会骑士赶尽杀绝。

地面的枪声一波比一波密集。

Steve抢过一把机枪，逆着漫天弹雨向一个方向密集扫射突击。Sam看到那正是他之前说的，火力相对薄弱的西四十二街方向。

一排排子弹打在车身和车窗上，玻璃哗哗碎落满地，负责把守西面的人不敢硬碰，躲在车后放冷枪——Steve的子弹总有用尽的一刻。这时，找准位置的Clint终于拉开弓箭，四箭齐发，准确落在特勤员们藏身的汽车四角，箭头特制的定时装置迅速引爆，巨大的冲力将车掀翻，拦路的警车和警员被翻滚的车一路碾压撞倒，火光四射。

西面终于撕开一道突破口。

Sam会意，准备接Clint一起去和Steve汇合。然而他还来不及调整方向，一枚小型榴弹突然在Clint的方位炸开花。墙砖碎石飞溅，石屑灰土迎头扑他一脸。

“Clin——！”刚喊到一半，Sam顿觉腰上被什么东西缠住，猛然一沉，直直从天上栽了下来。

一道黑影从天而降，稳稳落在地上，一架榴弹发射器被扔在脚边。

“What thehell⋯⋯”

重重栽落地面滚了几圈的Sam连个喘息的机会也没有，腰上的钢绞丝将他不断向前拖拽着，他顺着方向看过去。

和周围格格不入的一袭黑色，从头遮到脚的斗篷迎风吹起，帽檐压得很低，面目一片模糊。斗篷大概有反光作用，沿着他的轮廓勾出一道光边，衬得那身黑色更加不见底，宛如死神在白天的投影，青天白日下莫名一股寒气。

来人收紧手里的钢绞丝，大步走过来。Sam不确定那到底是不是“人”，他小声咒骂着掏出身上的军刀，试图割断绞丝，锋利的军刀只在上面留下一道浅浅的印痕。

但是钢绳断了。

黑衣人看到插入脚下的星盾，止步，抬头。

重获自由的Sam连忙跑回Steve身边。近距离，看清了帽檐下的脸上戴着面罩和护目镜，依然看不清脸，因而显得更加可怖。

他拾起地上的盾牌，一阵嗡嗡的机械运作声，盾牌以更大的力度飞回Steve手里。Steve戴着战术手套的双手握住盾牌，不禁倒退几步，紧紧盯住眼前的人。

枪声不曾稍歇。

黑衣人接过旁边递上的微型冲锋枪，步步而上，其他人举枪跟在后面，枪口齐刷刷喷出一道道火舌，密集的枪声震耳欲聋。

Steve和Sam矮身躲在汽车之间，一边躲避弹雨一边寻找Clint。

眼前的包围圈越来越窄。

“在那边！”Sam兴奋地对Steve说。

Steve顺着他的视线，看到不远处一辆车后紧握着弓箭的Clint，正朝他们身后猛打手势。

Sam和Steve转头。

枪声太大，盖住了呼啸而来的装甲车的声音。黑色装甲车顶着一辆变形的警车从外突围进来，人挡撞人，车挡撞车，疾速撞飞数人，接近Steve他们藏身的角落时一个漂亮的甩尾扫开周围碍事的警车。朝向他们的副驾玻璃降下来，Natasha大声喊道：“等什么快上车！”

为首的黑衣人见势加速围拢，Clint把握时机一箭射出。

只隔几辆车的距离，反应时间不足一秒，快速狠辣，Clint志在必得。他边跑向Nat的装甲车，边回头去看。

似乎错了下神，那道黑影难以察觉地闪动一下，箭簇偏了几度，射中了斗篷，正好他身后有辆车，不偏不差被牢牢钉在了车上。

“行吧，也算没射空。”

上车前Clint自言自语，对那个停下来拔箭的黑影做个鬼脸，关上车门。

子弹前仆后继打在合拢的车门上，只留下一排排白点。油门轰隆声中，装甲车迅速调头，一路披靡，很快就消失得无影无踪。

 

 

3.

“这他妈是怎么回事？政府设的局？他们为什么突然要杀我们？”

刚一关上车门，Clint迫不及待把心里的疑问全抛向前排的两人。

“有人叛变，很多人，包括高层。”

驾驶位上的独眼局长把车速提到极限，在熙攘的道路上疾速穿行，言简意赅地回答了Clint的问题。

“你们怎么知道的？”随着频繁变换车道，车厢无节奏的左右摇摆着，Steve稳住身体问道。

“上次Strucker越狱的事有人做了手脚，我们根据线索追查发现政府已经被吸血鬼的人渗透了。”Nat通过后视镜向后座上灰头土脸的三个人解释，“还不确定到哪种程度，所以目前保险起见，每个人都是可疑的。”

Nat的语速像车速一样飞快，她回头看了眼车后窗，俏皮地歪下头对旁边的Fury说：“看起来后面的尾巴还没有切断呢。”

Fury快速投去一眼。

疾驰的装甲车竟然又快了几分，变道中旁边被擦到一辆车失去控制，撞向路边的护栏，后面的汽车不得不跟着停了下来，顷刻堵成一片。

“前方红灯，超速行驶。”车上的智能车载系统好心提示。

Fury脚下加大油门，汽车高速穿过两侧绿灯后驶出的车流，在路中留下一道虚影。打头的司机突然看到有车窜出急打方向盘踩下刹车，还没停稳就被后面撞上车屁股，两边同时连环相撞，撞击声鸣笛声立刻乱成一团。

引起交通瘫痪的始作俑者迅速消失在案发现场。Fury从后视镜里看后面的情况，在镜中碰到Steve的眼神。“Rumlow绕过我给你发出了任务指示，调集了半个市的警力想要集火你们，他们已经彻底撕下伪装，没成功肯定还有后续计划。”

Steve立刻会意他的意思。

“Stark呢？”

“大概在地球某处阳光灿烂的度假地，”Nat接过回答，“联系不上他，我给Javis留言了，让他看到马上联系我们。”

“如果政府被渗透了，那么教会里说不定也是，我们现在去哪儿？”Steve问。

“我私人的一个秘密据点，目前是安全的。”

 

汽车在一处废弃的河滨公园停下。

杂草和树木无人打理而疯长着，四下寂静无声。

确认甩掉了跟踪的车辆，几人在Fury带领下走到地下的自由隧道。光线马上变得暗淡，影影绰绰的光影投在地上，更显得里面破旧和晦暗。

“隧道废弃后，神盾局秘密连通这里和一处地铁线路，所以我们现在可以到全市各处了。”

Fury的安全据点似乎是由某处地下防空洞改建，里面阴冷潮湿，但是各类补给一应俱全，包括压缩食物，应急药品和枪械弹药，甚至还有医生。他向Steve点点头，表示眼前的医生是可靠的。

Steve三人在之前的战斗中有不同程度的受伤，医生一一为他们进行清理和包扎。看到Steve身上干涸的血迹，Clint露出有些心痛的表情：“那可值好多钱呢。”

Nat听到点点头轻笑，Sam看他的眼神好像他说了多么不合时宜的话。

“我正要说这个问题。”收拾装备的Fury停下来说。

看吧。Clint用个有点得意和欠揍的表情回敬Sam。

“自从Strucker为你做完广告以后，Cap，你的身价每天都在激增，不止是吸血鬼，听说已经有赏金猎人介入了，你要小心。”

“实际上，我们都需要。”埋首电脑前的Nat开口，“神盾内部刚刚宣布了紧急通缉令，我们都在名单上。”

“理由呢？！”

“通敌叛变？”

Steve皱眉：“他们挑这个时候下手必然是有什么计划要启动了⋯⋯那个穿黑斗篷的人是谁？”

“雇佣兵？赏金猎人？⋯⋯吸血鬼？”

“感觉像吸血鬼。”Sam抬头说，想起了什么不好的回忆。

“能在白天行动的吸血鬼？”Clint问。

“那不是不可能。只要不被阳光照到。”

回想到那人的一身装扮，Clint沉默了。

“关于那个黑衣人，情报部门间流传着一个传说，”Nat停下手里的工作，所有人都看向她，“过去几十年出现了一个暗杀高手，来去无踪，非常人所及，而且能在白天行动，据说圣战后相当一部分政教人物的暗杀行动都是他所为，当然大多数人并不相信，相信的人都叫他⋯⋯Winter Soldier⋯⋯”略微停顿Nat继续道，“你们知道，高阶吸血鬼往往有一些特殊能力，比如Strucker擅长⋯⋯”

“心控术。”Steve说。

“对。Winter Soldier之所以精于暗杀，原因之一就是他的特殊能力——到了晚上可以溶于黑暗，即使近在眼前你也很难发现他。如果说白天他是死神在人间的投影，那么晚上，他就变成了真正的死神。”

几人听完沉默下来，各自不知道在想什么。

“当然，这些都是传说。”隔了一会儿Nat补充道。

“我想我们很快就能知道这些是不是真的了。”Clint试着打趣说，然而没有人配合他笑出来。

作为异族，吸血鬼本就有与生俱来的优势，无论力量，速度，攻击能力还是恢复力都是普通人无法比拟的，如果再加上特殊异能，常人在他们面前简直毫无胜算。

安静密闭的房间里，突然响起的消息提示音几乎刺耳。所有人看向声音来源，似乎那条消息对他们下一步行动有巨大的指导作用。Fury迎上众人的目光，垂下眼飞快看完。“是Hill，她发过来一个坐标。Nat和我过去看看，Cap，这里是神盾局的势力范围，我不能保证安全到什么时候。”

“我们很快就会离开。”

“准备去哪儿？”

“教会。如果血族联合政府进行清洗，我要确保主教的安全。”

“小心，还有，别相信任何人。”

“如果真有不妥，我也要亲自确认。”包扎完Steve从椅子上站起来，室内灯光昏暗，他的影子从天花板铺到地板，“而且，也要找个合适的地方迎接那位死神。”

 

*

教堂附近的圣公会区无论白天晚上始终静谧安宁，几条街外繁华喧闹的曼哈顿和这里像两个世界。Steve到主教家时，对方似乎刚刚回来，房间里只开了盏落地灯，一个角落亮着，剩下都藏在朦胧不清的黑暗里。

光线暗淡，但是Pierce主教见到Steve瞬间露出的惊讶，Steve没有错过。

“进来吧。”Pierce关上门，问Steve，“喝牛奶吗？”

Steve看了眼餐桌上喝了一半的牛奶说：“我不能呆太久。”

“发生什么了？上午的任务顺利吗？”脱下主教长袍，换上居家装的Pierce看起来和温和的普通老人没有区别。

“我们被陷害了，现在正被神盾局通缉，很快你就会收到消息了。”

“什么？为什么？”

“反叛通敌。神盾已经被渗透了。”灯光照不到的地方几乎与窗外的夜色融为一体，Steve有种错觉，仿佛自己是黑暗森林里被盯住的猎物。他不动声色的四处打量，然而并没有任何可疑的地方。

“你打算怎么办？”Pierce放下牛奶杯，看着Steve问。

“确认未叛变的人员，查清血族的计划，当然，首先是找到一处隐蔽的落脚点。主教，我怕这里也会有危险。”

“这里一时还不用担心，无论血族还是政府，如果把我当做目标，想处理我不会等到现在，你们的处境才是最危险的，目前的落脚点安全吗？”

Steve点点头。

 

被盯住的感觉从Pierce家里出来也没有消失。Steve骑在哈雷机车上，回头去看身后的茫茫夜色。教会区里，最高建筑不得超过教堂塔楼，因此路两边的民宅低矮开阔，房顶的动静也一览无余。

作为圣职人员，Steve深知那些比黑暗更暗的地方可能埋伏着什么。

机车飞快穿过路灯投在地上的一道道光圈。Steve凝神，有车速和风速干扰，并不容易察觉周围空气流动的变化。

骑车绕了一圈，Steve又回到教堂附近。塔楼楼顶的照明灯光均匀铺散开，四周的建筑和树木被照出一个稀薄的影子。街区里异常安静，除了风吹树叶的声音，和零星一两声猫叫。

Steve背冲塔楼停下车，盾牌提在手里，凝聚注意力，血清的作用显著提升，听力值提高数十米，视野更加清晰开阔，连花坛里花瓣的轮廓都层次分明。

几秒或者几分钟的对峙，Steve甚至觉得自己已经掌握了这一小方天地呼吸的韵律。沉思片刻，他撩起衣袖，锐利的盾牌边缘轻轻在手臂上划出一条伤口，血液像蚁群一样越聚越多，一股浓浓的血腥气顺着夜风飘散。

仿佛注入一道催化剂，空气都骚动起来，树叶在枝头簌簌发抖。

就在那一霎那，Steve的盾牌脱手而出，黑夜里“当”一声脆响，打破静谧的金属碰撞声大得吓人。盾牌飞回手中，Steve看到和盾牌相撞的瞬间，空气里隐约现出的人形。他迅速追上去，那道模糊的轮廓几乎与夜色融为一体，只剩一圈涟漪般淡淡的波纹，普通人绝难察觉。

快速，强壮。Steve马上做出判断。他全速追赶前面那个接近消失的身影，风从耳边刮过去，他敏锐的捕捉到掠过耳边丝丝屡屡轻微的声响。

盾牌迅速举到身前，子弹几乎同时到达，噼里啪啦射到盾牌上，点点火星飞溅。Steve看不到前方，凭着落下的子弹的速度和密集程度确定他和对方的距离在不断缩短，直到枪声停止，凉凉的刀锋擦过头顶，Steve当即用盾牌撞击对方肘下，两人弹开一段距离。

近距离，加上光线辅助，眼前的人影清晰了几度，可惜对方出手的速度太快，依然若隐若现看不分明。Steve凭借直觉和盾牌掩护躲避对方凶狠的攻击，几次堪堪躲开直刺过来的刀锋，险些被刺中。除了出手快，对方的力量惊人，挥拳撞在盾牌上的力度让Steve的手心一阵发麻，脚下的路面下陷，浮现出几道裂痕。

对方用能掀翻一辆车的力量赤手将盾牌扫落，接着白光一闪，锋利的刀锋接踵而至。Steve擒住对方握刀刺过来的手臂，敏捷转身绕到对方身后。盾牌被击飞的一刻，Steve看清楚了面前的人——半长微卷的褐发，戴着面罩，一身黑色作战服，就是上午交过手的人没错。转身过程中，Steve借力轻巧将怀里的人向前掷出，同时轻轻抹去对方脸上的面罩。

团身在地上滚落一圈，慢慢站起来。

融入夜色来无影去无踪的人终于完全现身了。

有那么几秒，Steve感受不到自己的呼吸和意识，热度迅速流失，他觉得自己眼花了，这也是吸血鬼的某种邪术吗。让朝思暮想的人出现在眼前，再一次提醒他失去了多么珍贵的东西。

然而他不敢眨眼。

眼前的幻觉没有消失。仿佛掉进冰窟的身体开始回暖，一股狂热的浪潮自脚底席卷全身。Steve迟疑着轻声喊出那个名字。

“⋯⋯Bucky？”

没有面罩遮挡，苍白的脸色在月夜下泛着清透的冷光，像是月光的颜色。尽管样貌上有了些许变化，Steve还是一眼就认出了他。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”听到陌生的名字，眼里露出一丝迷茫的人边说边向Steve走近了点，一阵夜风拂面，他好像发现了什么，声音都飘忽了：“你⋯⋯你的味道⋯⋯”

片刻过后Steve马上恢复理智，想通了这是怎么回事——和他出生入死的他的omega被敌人变成了同类⋯⋯忘记了他。

他趁对方反应过来前大步走近，一把握住Bucky的肩膀。身高体型的优势，alpha的强大气场将眼前的人整个笼罩，眼神里带着不容置疑的气势。

“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，圣骑士团成员，我的⋯⋯”

“不！”

肩膀上源源不断传来另一个人的热度，这么近的距离，对方脸上的细汗都纤毫必现，血流加速下浓重的alpha味道被夜风卷着一个劲向他脸上扑。莫名突然头痛，熟悉但是又找不到出处的感觉，像某粒深埋的种子破土而出。他拼命用冷酷的理智抵抗身体的反应，挣开钳制，朝对方的侧腹挥拳猛击：“我的任务！”

重重的拳拳到肉的声音。Steve用力抱住心心念念的人，任对方拳脚相向：“抱歉，Buck，我也不想这么做，但是我绝不能让你再次在我眼前消失。”

猛的将怀里的人翻转，手臂卡住喉咙，收紧。

窒息感，不由自主开始挣扎，但是勒住他的手臂像铁一般无法撼动。眼前发黑，力气和氧气一起流失了，他无法再抵抗alpha强大的压迫感，熟悉的味道排山倒海地压向他，在看清眼前闪现的画面前，他彻底晕了过去。

 

 

4.

他感到意外的热和渴，并且从没这么疲倦无力过，在适应了疼痛，饥饿，各种体能极限之后。除了思考以外，他甚至无法动一下，仿佛他的思想不能支配他的躯体。而眼前还在不断闪现出各种画面，这种感觉很奇怪，像是醒着在做梦，意识清楚的知道那些不是他经历过或者熟悉的事，但是无法阻止它们在脑海里像电影片段一样回放。更奇怪的是，身体的疲惫似乎被加剧了，好似在短短的梦里把所有看到的事亲自经历一遍。它们看起来那么真实，茫茫雪地，冰冷的峡谷深渊，流着血的断肢，感觉起来也是，他和什么人牵手走在阳光灿烂的街头，那个人的手那么暖，拿着一个速写本给他看，里面画的人是⋯⋯

果然是梦。

他从没走在过阳光下。

等梦里的光影一点点散去后，他睁开眼总算能勉强看清自己现在在哪。最先看到的是低矮陈旧的天花板，挂着一盏昏黄的吊灯。身体无法移动，他只能用余光去打量四周。周围堆满了木箱，他在最近的木箱外封上隐约看到了主教座堂的尖角十字架标志。尚未完全清醒，视线里的物体都是重影状态，无数木箱和上面的十字架在眼前交织，一股沉重而神圣的戾气直逼胸口，压得他动也不能动。

耳朵里听到的声音也是。一个男声一个女声，遥远模糊，似乎在这个房间之外，声线被扭曲，拉长，像团混乱的线球滚进他耳朵里。

然而，以血族过人的听力并不是听不清楚。

“你说什么？”那个女声说，“那个专搞暗杀的吸血鬼是你以前的伴侣，你把他带了回来，并且不会把他交给任何人⋯⋯真是天才，干得太漂亮了。”

“你可以尽情嘲笑。”男声答道。

“不，我并不是在说你。”女声的语速加快，“把人们心目中的大英雄，首席圣骑士的伴侣变成吸血鬼，并派来刺杀骑士团，成功的话他们痛快地报了仇，如果失败了，被你发现真相，你必然不会把他交出来，他们就能成功地把你推向人类的对立面，对你发布公开通缉，我是说他们，真是太聪明了。”

低沉的男声回道：“不管怎样，我是不会把Bucky交给任何人的，以及你认为我们目前的状况，交不交出他有区别吗？”停顿一下，两个人似乎陷入对峙，接着男声问道，“Stark那边有消息了吗？”

“还没，不过迟迟不回复我猜他已经知道什么了，你知道，他最痛恨吸血鬼——这就是他肯加入联合护卫队的原因不是么，他父母就是被吸血鬼所杀，而且很有可能，就是你不肯交出的那个⋯⋯Steve，情况不容乐观，你的确知道你袒护的那个人都做过什么吧？”

“不管他做过什么，那都不是出自他自己的意愿，他被控制了，连自己是谁都不记得，显然血族也对他做过什么，而且想必是通过非常可怕残忍的手段。”男声加重语气，“他同样也是受害人。”

“好吧，你留着这些对政府和教会说吧。他现在在哪儿？”

“里面。”

脚步声越来越近，一同逼近的还有强烈的alpha信息素的味道，他并不熟悉，但是那味道就像磁铁对铁器一样对他有致命的吸引力，身体突然作出的回应险些让他再次昏厥过去。

 

空旷的房间里回荡着铁门开启的沉重声响。

Steve和Natasha走进堆满物品的地下仓库，穿过一排排木箱走向墙角腾出的一小块空地，那里放着一张床垫，被Steve捉住的吸血鬼正躺在上面，手脚，肩膀，脖颈部位被一条特制的细银链松垮地绑住锁了起来，接触皮肤的地方被细心地用皮革裹住，锁链的另一端系在墙壁的银环上。地下室里潮湿闷热，被锁住的吸血鬼身上的作战服已经被脱下，只剩一层薄薄的贴身里衣，常年不见阳光，暴露出的肌肤格外苍白，在锁链和皮革的衬托下，有种惊心动魄的凌乱禁忌的美。

“我应该感到害怕的，如果不是他闻起来这么甜的话。”Natasha看着床垫上的人说，“Sam和Clint去哪儿了？”

“你们有你们的情报来源，我们有我们的。”

听到Steve变得沙哑和紧绷的声音，Natasha扬眉看向他，满是揶揄的口气笑道：“所以，你的确也有alpha要解决的问题。”

“我的问题我能控制。”Steve语气坚定地说。

“哈哈，不要那样看我，很快我就会自动消失，不过在那之前，让我提醒你一句，他闻起来似乎快到发情期了，而且就像没有被标记过⋯⋯”

“这也是让我感到疑惑的地方，Bucky昨天还在意图刺杀我，Strucker不可能派发情中的omega出任务，所以我怀疑和给他用的限制行动的药物有关，那是你给我的，你有什么解释吗？”

“哦，这才是你叫我来的目的？好吧，那个药是通过改变体内的代谢水平来限制人体的行动能力，所以理论上是有可能因为影响到了内分泌，从而触发了发情期，特别是如果服用者长时间使用抑制剂导致本身体内环境就不稳定的话⋯⋯这么看来那简直是一定的了，好吧，最后再说一句，武器库既在教会的掌握中也在Stark的监视下，所以这里并不百分百安全，Cap，不管你接下来要做什么，动作一定要快，以及你的Bucky看起来情况不太好，要预防他脱水哦。好了，我消失了。”

语速超快的讲完一通，Natasha迅速消失了。突然安静下来的密闭空间，发情中的omega散发出的香甜诱人的信息素味道像空气一样无处不在，从每个毛孔里进入Steve体内，叫嚣着被占据和被拥有的渴望。

Steve觉得自己的行动也被限制住了，他怕自己稍动一下，体内alpha的兽性本能就会超越理智扑向眼前毫无反抗能力的人，何况那个人还是他珍贵的失而复得的Bucky。

一想到他的Bucky又活生生的出现在他面前，心口几乎要烫得他晕过去。

虽然形貌有些变化，并且不记得他了。

“Bucky，你还活着，我真是⋯⋯太高兴了。”Steve深呼吸几次才敢挪步走到床垫前。像Natasha说的，Bucky的情况不太好，脸上全是汗水，半长的卷发被打湿贴在脸颊边。不止身上的衣服，身下的床单也染上了湿渍，比记忆里更水润的大眼睛正注视着他，嫩红的舌尖在唇缝后若隐若现。

在脑里的某根线绷断前，Steve连忙转移视线，他半跪在床垫上，看着自己的膝盖说：“但是抱歉，我不得不这样做，你可能会感到不舒服，这里是教会储存圣系武器的地方，有件久远的铁剑割下过几位血族长老的头⋯⋯你身上的这套银锁也是，被主教施过礼，专门用来锁住高阶吸血鬼。我在接触皮肤的地方裹上了皮革，你就不会被圣力烫伤了。”离得这么近，Bucky熟悉又陌生的味道像把小锯条一样拉扯着他要断掉的理智。Steve的呼吸越来越急促，咽口口水，继续道，“没办法⋯⋯我知道，你很强，这里，加上Natasha的药物才能限制住你的行动力，但是你不用担心，药物是有时效的，你的行动力会慢慢恢复⋯⋯希望那时你能明白，我不是你的敌人。”

该死，Bucky双眼迷蒙的样子一点也不像听进了他的话，而他，也不敢再保证能做到对Natasha说的那样——控制住自己的问题。他不知道同是alpha的Natasha是怎么做到还能用好似“你的小猫有点脱水哦”的轻松语调进行调侃。

眼前的一切比他想象的还要刺激。Bucky的衣服已经彻底被自己的汗水打湿，比一般人要敏感的乳尖像会说话一样凸起来对他倾诉什么，哦，Bucky的乳尖比一般人要敏感，他当然知道，那是他的Bucky，他们差点有过小孩，他知道Bucky的每个敏感点，但那是七十年前。此刻，在暗杀失败的重逢后，他不知道自己还有没有权利再把自己的手放在Bucky身上。

不知不觉，Steve同样被自己的汗水浸透。他双手撑在床垫上，十指戳破粗糙的布面。

“嗯⋯⋯”

除了他粗重的呼吸声，安静的角落传来一声极其微弱的低吟。

“Bucky！”Steve锈住的身体动了下，望向声音来源。

Bucky的行动力正逐渐恢复，虽然身体还是不能动，但至少能发出点微弱的声音。

他向Steve眨下眼。

“Bucky！”Steve像得到召唤，挪到Bucky身前查看他的状况。Bucky的脸颊病态的潮红着，体温异常高热，对于习惯低温的吸血鬼来说，这显然有些不太正常。Steve不清楚吸血鬼是否也会在发情的时候体温升高，但是他突然想起在他打落Bucky面罩的时候，Bucky说的话。

仿佛看到一线希望，他摸上Bucky的下颌，轻声说：“你记得我的味道，是否也记得这个呢？”

Steve屏住呼吸，吻上了眼前的人。

 

 

5.

他躺在床垫上，几乎要被发情期的高热折磨昏过去。从那两个alpha进门开始，他从没对他的身体这么陌生过，仿佛被无数虫蚁从内噬咬，热烫，烦躁，比嗜血的渴望还要猛烈。可怕的是，他并不清楚要怎么做才能熄灭这好似地狱烈火的灼烤。当那个气味熟悉的alpha靠近他时，脑里那团像迷雾一样的念头好像聚拢成一个形状，他拼尽全力深吸进那股强大好闻的味道，甚至顾不得那是他的任务，只希望那个高大强壮的人能离他近一点，再近一点，用身体和气味碾压他，不顾一切的把他嚼碎吞咽，让他变成他的一部分。

渴望变成那个人的一部分，或者拥有那个人的一部分。如果他能动，他一定早就扑过去缠着对方不放手了。然而他只能躺着，一动不能动，任由那个alpha在他面前喋喋不休，保持距离不肯再近一点。

独自焦灼而难过地等待着，身体已经脱离意识，他感到体内深处正在不受控制的收缩，仿佛在吞吐那并不存在的抚慰，一波波热烫的液体从下面的肉洞里流了出来，屁股底下一片湿热。

对吸血鬼来说，没有什么比高温更可怕，被阳光焚烧也不过如此吧，他马上就要被隐形的光源从内烧透了。

他绝望地闭上眼，发出痛苦的呻吟声。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

男人的声音忽然近得不可思议，气味也是，强大的alpha信息素像堵墙一样几乎把他撞晕。有什么暖热的东西探进他的口腔里。

 

Steve吻住那双红唇，熟悉的香甜味道里夹进一丝冷香，他微微呛了一下，随即捏住Bucky的下颌打开齿关，暖热的舌滑顺势滑进去。

是他梦里都在想念的味道，没有一天忘记。他像久遇干旱的人饥渴的吸吮Bucky口中的蜜汁，舌尖用力翻搅柔软的口腔内部，舔过齿列时，碰到了Bucky收起来的小尖牙。小巧的倒三角形，他用舌尖爱怜的描摹那个小小的轮廓，太过可爱以至于感受不到危害。

嘴唇摩擦得几乎发痛，源源不断的甘甜气息非但无法让Steve满足，反而彻底触发了体内alpha的掠夺天性。得到Bucky的同意才能占有他的想法被抛到了天边。他双手捧住Bucky的脸以便吻得更深。宽厚的肩膀，结实的腰臀同时牢牢压住身下的人，即使Bucky暂时失去行动能力，Steve也不留给他任何反抗的机会。

Bucky本来就是他的，没有人有反对的权利，包括Bucky自己。

而Bucky是那么乖顺，任他予取予求。Steve的欲望完全被点燃了，口中吮吻不停，他猛的撕开Bucky身上的薄衣，不等完全脱下来，双手就迫不及待在那具柔韧苍白的身体上游走。

一刻不停的体液交换，两人溢出的口水从Bucky上翘的唇角流出来，Steve顺着那道湿痕往下舔，在脖颈的腺体附近徘徊不去，Bucky白皙的肌肤上立刻浮现出一串吻痕。Steve闭上眼，着迷地嗅着浓烈甜蜜的omega味道。他的omega，汗水都是甜的，他几次想要咬住Bucky的脖颈，最后都被残存的理智阻止了。

然后，Steve吻到了Bucky左肩的那圈疤痕，和铁臂。

他冷静了些，轻轻抚摸上血肉和机械的接缝处，粗糙斑驳的触感，是这些年Bucky不在他身边时的经历。Steve的眼神变得暗沉，他轻抚Bucky的机械臂，从上一寸寸摸到掌心，十指交握按到Bucky头侧，试图用体温让冰冷的机械手变暖。

两人交握的手深深陷进床垫里。Steve用膝盖顶开Bucky的双腿，被撕碎的衣摆松松盖住两腿间的器官，床单下一大片深色的湿迹。他低头用嘴唇咬住残破的衣料掀开，Bucky勃起的性器擦过他的脸颊，湿漉漉的顶端把他的脸都蹭湿了。他深嗅着熟透的omega味道，下身还被闷在长裤里的家伙叫嚣着要出来透气。微微弓起腰，他一手飞快地解开皮带和拉链，半个健壮的腰臀露出来，马上迫不及待低头含住Bucky胀热的阴茎。

软软躺着的Bucky发出一声短促的呜咽，身体似乎颤了一下。Steve热切的用唇舌安抚他的宝贝，深吞几下Bucky就颤抖着射了出来，他吐出Bucky的阴茎，在香甜的股间舔弄，舌尖伸进开口溢出汁液的后穴里。为了舔得更深，他抬起Bucky的两片臀瓣，十指大力捏住软软的臀肉，淡淡的红色指印立即若隐若现。

Bucky刚释放过的东西又慢慢立起来了。

Steve无声微笑，唇舌从火热的肉穴里退出，换上手指。食指和中指“嗞”一声捅了进去，Bucky里面又湿又热，一下捅到指根，一股透明带着香气的体液被挤出洞口，滴到Steve手心里。Steve抽插几下，等足够松软时插进第三根手指。细嫩的洞口被撑开，一圈嫩肉犹自颤颤收缩着。里面也是，Steve能感到Bucky敏感的肠道正一下下含住他的手指，把他带往更深的地方，直捣饥渴的蕊心。

身上的热血直冲向头顶，他撤出被打湿的手指，利落起身把蹭到腿根的长裤脱下来扔到一边，胯中粗壮的男性器官狰狞直竖，硬得绷出了青筋。Steve马上回到他的omega身边，大手摸上Bucky湿漉漉的屁股，湿滑细腻的手感让他忍不住多摸了几下，然后把手上黏稠的体液抹到阴茎上，对准那个小洞顶了进去。

安稳躺着的Bucky皱紧眉，闷哼一声。即使做足了润滑，Steve的尺寸对Bucky来说还是太大了。Bucky闻起来鲜甜的味道让Steve肯定，他在这些年里没有和别的alpha结合过。紧闭多年的身体突然要承受异于常人的Steve，还是有些太过了。

“Bucky，放松。”

Steve抑制住想要纵情驰骋的alpha欲望，耐心地用顶端在洞口戳刺，一点点打开那紧致的甬道。脸上和赤裸的身上冒出一层又一层细汗，双手温柔地揉捏Bucky的腰臀，帮助他放松，寻到空隙时顶进一下。

“唔⋯⋯”

又被逼出一声呜咽，Bucky的红唇无意识撅起来，眉依然皱着。

Bucky的行动力在持续恢复，已经能有细微的表情和动作，虽然手指还是一根都无法抬起，保持着刚刚被Steve按在头侧的姿势。从墙上垂下来的细银链缠在他的手腕，肩颈，还有机械臂上，看起来脆弱又美丽。

能徒手干翻一个小队的人，此刻却只能衣衫破碎的躺着，被锁起来，双腿大开任人侵犯。Steve心里的怜爱和征服欲让他险些把握不好手下的力度，把Bucky捏碎。他重重挺进被操开的肠道里，健壮的腰臀强劲摆动，Bucky像被钉住的蝴蝶一样，在凌乱的床垫上起伏翻滚，却无法移动分毫。粗大的性器在他的屁股里来回进出，每次退出时穴口里的嫩肉几乎被带翻出来，汁水四溢，大力的肉体拍击声和淫靡的水声填满仓库一角。

全身依然无力，Bucky无法抓紧床单或是搂住Steve来抵抗快感的冲击，只能软软的溢出一串串破碎的呻吟声，在Steve不断撞击他的敏感带时，他甚至无法开口求饶，也不能抬腰躲开，饥渴多年一直被压抑的身体很快就被喂饱，第一波高潮一下就在他体内炸开了。

正忘情占有他的Steve只觉一股热潮从Bucky体内涌出，稀薄的水液把Steve的胯间喷湿了，湿热的肉洞里不住收缩着，越绞越紧。兽性的荷尔蒙让Steve眼睛发红，他像战时冲破敌军封锁那样勇猛，大肆撞进Bucky绞紧的肠道深处。

Bucky无力的尖叫一声，阴茎和肠道同时喷出热烫的黏液。他的意识也和身体一样，一次次成形又被撞碎，男人“Bucky，Bucky”的喊声时而在耳边，时而又像在脑子里，拥抱和占有也是，他好像看见他们以前做过一模一样的事，然而满足得要飘起来的感觉让他看不清那些，只觉得男人的呼喊和味道都莫名让他感到熟悉和亲切。一种陌生的感觉伴随快感在体内升起，让他不禁想抱住眼前的男人。

但他还是动不了。在他胸前吮吻，按住他的大腿猛干的男人无法知道他的想法。也许是高潮，或者别的什么，Bucky泛红的眼角慢慢淌出泪来，一滴两滴，从太阳穴上滑落。

仿佛和他心有灵犀，Steve这时抬起头，看到他泪眼迷蒙的样子。

“Bucky⋯⋯”Steve喊道，声音温柔得让吸血鬼有了心口发热的感觉。

Steve挪到Bucky眼前，双手霸道的围在Bucky头两侧。他的气味和喘息正落在怀里的omega脸上，下身狂野的律动也柔情起来。他舔掉Bucky眼角的泪水，在Bucky耳边发出餍足的叹息声，低诉一些积攒多年的相思情话。

Bucky听得似懂非懂，但他的身体却对这些话有了反应，迎来多次高潮的肠道里再次抽搐痉挛。没有防备猛然被吸住的Steve重重粗喘一声，顺势进入高潮前的冲刺。他按住Bucky的双手，和Bucky鼻尖贴着鼻尖，眼前熟悉的在做爱时意乱情迷的表情让他发狂，在恍惚的高潮中，高大雄壮的alpha躯体终于完全抱住他心爱的omega。

 

 

6.

拜过人的意志力所赐，Steve在射精前还记得从Bucky体内退出来，大汩的精液顺着Bucky的腿根滴到床垫上。怀抱着失而复得的omega，Steve在昏暗的地下仓库里睡上了醒来后最安稳的一觉。

然而没过多久，异常敏锐的直觉让他从和Bucky重逢的美梦中猝醒。

仓库一角弥漫的信息素和性爱味道还没完全散去。

几小时前还无力躺在他身下哀泣呻吟的人走到了锁链拉长的最大距离，系在颈上的银链拉成一条直线，Bucky不得不跟着头部后仰，装载武器的木箱刚好进入他的攻击范围，光滑的机械臂捣碎了一只木箱，正探进去取里面的武器。

与企图攻击的姿态相反，几乎全身赤裸的Bucky身上还满是Steve的味道，Steve留下的精液和他后穴里被操出的淫水正沿着大腿往下淌。他看起来还是虚弱极了，靠着戳进木箱里的机械臂支撑摇摇欲坠的身体，透过长长的发丝看向Steve的方向，像陷入绝境还在拼命反抗的小动物。

“看来药效差不多已经过了。”Steve躺在床垫上对Bucky说。

被施过礼带着圣力的刀枪无法对Bucky的机械部分产生伤害，Steve感到放心，那不是他的问题。他的问题是，在美梦后看到眼前的画面，包括Bucky的攻击欲，他体内alpha的兽性部分又开始燃烧起来。他大概是压抑太久了，何况Bucky散发的omage热潮期的味道一点也没有减少。Natasha说的对，他的确也有发情期的困扰。

Steve深吸口气，全身的肌肉也随着呼吸更显得贲张。热潮期的omega似乎被他洋溢的掠食者气息吓到了，本能的开始战栗。

Steve不动声色地站起来，压低重心视线和Bucky平行，一边试图安抚一边小心翼翼的接近。“Buck，我很抱歉，对你做了这些⋯⋯你是不是还有些不舒服？”

已经虚弱得倚在木箱上的人显然对Steve的靠近怀有警惕，机械臂攥紧了手里的短刀，余光瞥着Steve的动作，不自觉露出迷茫又委屈的神情。

Steve差点忍不住冲上去抱住属于他的人。正当英武果断的Captain Rogers陷入两难中犹豫不前时，他的好帮手们再次帮他解围了。

一阵沉重的金属摩擦声后，仓库的大门被从外打开，密闭的空气流动起来。

“什么味道？有人发情了？”外面走进来的人说。

“闭嘴，Clint。”

开门声很好的分散了Bucky的注意力，Steve趁机抱住他，机械臂也被带进怀里，Bucky手里的短刀应声落在地上。

当一声金属落地声后，整个仓库突然安静下来，隔着一排排木箱互相看不到的两对人谁也没发出声响。

这可真尴尬。Steve无奈地想。房间里浓郁的性爱味道，闻到的人都知道刚刚发生了什么，而其实一切尚未结束，Bucky还在他怀里簌簌发抖。

Steve收紧了怀抱，用自己的味道安抚着Bucky。

“Cap，你在里面吗？”几秒钟后，Sam先出声问。

“在，我们⋯⋯遇到了一点状况。” Steve的声音带着回声传到门口。

Sam和Clint互相看了一眼，Clint挑了下眉：“了解⋯⋯”想起进门时听到的金属碰撞声，Clint停顿一下，小心翼翼问：“需要我们帮忙吗？”

“⋯⋯不用。”

“哦⋯⋯”

又一阵诡异的沉默后Sam开口：“Cap，我们回来是想说，打探到Rumlow正和Strucker一起，似乎正在调集人手，派人盯着他们了⋯⋯你们⋯⋯”

“Cap，别急，我们会好好捍卫你的alpha权利的。”反应过来的Clint打断Sam，朝他使个眼色，两人迅速消失合上了沉重的铁门。

听到关门声，Steve舒口气，打横抱起Bucky把他放回床垫上。Bucky身上依然很烫，身体蜷起来轻轻打颤，即使药效过了也还是没什么力气的样子。

Steve看着烧得脸颊通红但是嘴唇苍白的Bucky，忽然想起一件事，他问：“Buck，你是不是饿了？”

Bucky抬眼看向Steve，舔了舔嘴唇，显然是对某个词有了反应。

Steve当然知道现在的Bucky饿了，需要吃什么。他温柔地笑了下，对Bucky耳语：“他们都说我的血很好喝，你要试试吗？”

Bucky的眼睛瞪大了，双唇微张，呆呆地看着Steve。

“等我。” Steve亲亲他的发顶。

使用仓库里的刀具会对Bucky产生伤害，Steve翻出Bucky的作战服，从暗袋里摸出一把军刀，然后回到他的omega身边，跨坐在Bucky身体两侧。

Bucky微微仰起头看向Steve，双眼皮线和嘴角的弧度更加明显，看到男人抬起手臂，舌尖沿着唇缝一闪而过。

“别急。”

Steve从上向下看着他，刀刃按在赤裸的皮肤上轻轻划了下去。几滴血珠冒出来，然而伤口一点点自动愈合了。

闻到血腥味的Bucky睁大双眼，通透的蓝色里一点杂质也没有，嘴唇下意张开，露出两颗小尖牙，扭动着身体向Steve靠近。

“Bucky，不要急。” Steve沉声道，膝盖压住他的手臂。被牢牢禁锢住的Bucky不禁向占有过他的alpha发出低低的哀求声，一脸求而不得泫然若泣的表情。

第二次割下去时，Steve加重了手腕上的力量，伤口很深，当即有血滴顺着刀尖滴落，带着芳香和诱惑落在Bucky的唇上，立刻被艳红的舌尖舔干净。

接着是第二滴，第三滴，直到汇聚成小股的血流。Bucky张开口，温暖的血液直滑进喉咙里，滋润每一个细胞。他陶醉地闭上眼。

为了让血液能持续流出，Steve一直把刀刃按在伤口上，阻止伤口愈合。第一次给Bucky喂食，Steve不知道Bucky的食量，不确定该喂多少合适。血流像白水一样灌进Bucky的胃里，一直到Bucky的嘴唇泛出健康的红润色泽，Steve才把刀刃从伤口上移开。

流进口中的芳香甘露变得断断续续。Bucky睁开眼，Steve正从上专注的看着他。

“感觉好点了吗？”Steve问。

过深的伤口一时无法完全愈合，依然有血滴一滴两滴落下来，溅在Bucky唇边。

Bucky望着男人关切的蓝眼睛，没有说话。超级战士的黄金圣血，他当然也听说过，一滴价值千金，至今无人试过。

果然不是他之前一直喝的克隆血和营养液可以比拟的。

像干瘪的种子泡进水里迅速生长膨胀，温暖和滋润的感觉瞬间充盈全身，源源不断的能量自中心流向四肢。热潮期的身体又燥热渴望起来。他看到跨坐在他身上的男人充血的阴茎，强大的alpha味道从每个毛孔里侵袭着他。

“Bucky！”

他本能地握住了那个贲张的器官，听到男人粗喘着喊他的名字，抬头不解地看了过去。

Steve额头冒汗，那个被他刻意忽略的地方正被Bucky的双手握着。森凉的金属质感和温暖的掌心交错，就像他拼命用理智压抑想要发泄的欲火。

他的努力在看到Bucky迷茫无辜的眼神后产生了裂痕。

Steve顺着Bucky手上的牵引将胯部前移。见他没有反对，Bucky的目光落在了手里愈发粗壮起来的性器上，再一次舔了一圈嘴唇。

仿佛那是什么美味诱人的食物。

渗出体液的头部终于到了Bucky嘴边，嫩红的舌尖舔了一下，接着全部含进口中。

和下面不同的紧致湿热，久违的熟悉感让Steve心口一阵灼烫。Bucky的舌灵活地在柱头和柱身上游走。他显然太久没干过这个，被噎住了几次，口水从带翘的唇角溢出来，下巴都被弄湿。

发现Steve在他的口中变得更大，Bucky微微睁大眼，向上看过去。

与他此时在做的淫乱事情相反，Bucky的眼神依然是能把人逼疯的纯净。

Steve呼吸急促，全身雄壮的肌肉硬得如同钢铁。他闭上眼，内心自责，但是控制不住的一手顺着Bucky柔韧的身体，摸向他濡湿甜蜜的腿间。那里还有他之前留下的东西，稚嫩的入口里里外外一片滑腻，他摸了摸那圈细嫩的软肉，很容易就捅进两指。被异物入侵的肠道敏感瑟缩一下，将Steve的手指绞紧。

手上传来的感觉让人着迷，Steve插得更深更重，Bucky也缠得更紧，溅出的水液打湿了Steve的手掌，淫靡的抽插声鼓动着他使劲摆胯让Bucky含得更深。

Bucky被撞得哽住了，他不禁闭上眼，过于粗大的阴茎从他嘴里滑出来，戳上肉鼓鼓的脸颊。

“Bucky！你还好吗？抱歉我⋯⋯”看到爱人的异常，Steve立刻停止手里的动作，关切地捧起Bucky的脸。

Bucky再睁开眼时，眼尾渗出了几颗泪珠，睫毛轻轻颤抖着。他的嘴唇红得不像话，嘴角挂着暧昧的体液和溅开的血迹。

Steve毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

有点腥甜的是他的味道，还有血锈味，冷香，在omega浓郁的香甜气味下若隐若现。

而Bucky回吻了他。

陷入敌人怀抱的吸血鬼不知道自己怎么了。他受过的训练让保持着击杀目标的条件反射，但是omega的本能和莫名的熟悉感让不自觉想亲近眼前的alpha。明明一切都非常陌生，他从来没有经历过热潮期，但身体又能给出相应的反应，无需思考自然做出那些动作。他开启齿关，迎上入侵的alpha，强势的雄性味道几乎让他晕过去。

交换了一个异常湿漉滑腻的亲吻后，Bucky困惑地看着眼前的男人，当男人把粗壮的阴茎对准他的小穴，问他可不可以时，他内心一阵摇晃，下意点点头。

“唔⋯⋯”

即使在热潮期刚做过，Bucky也还是那么紧致。Steve完全埋入Bucky体内，满足地叹息着。试探性的温柔开拓紧致的甬道，Steve两手撑在Bucky头两侧，继续低头吮吻那张红唇。

Bucky嘴唇微启放任Steve闯进来。身下也是，双腿大敞开，任由火热的alpha力量贯穿他。

打着卷的长发随着耸动的节奏晃动着。热潮期敏感的身体很快就被操出噗噗的水声。

热吻分开时，Steve手臂上的伤口和血迹吸引了Bucky的注意。即使有强大的自愈能力，被故意割深的伤口一时也还无法完全愈合，整齐的切口处不断往外渗出血珠。

之前流下的血已经半干，血痕沿着手臂一直蔓延到手指上。

Bucky的舌尖飞快舔过上唇。他从下看着Steve的眼睛，把Steve染血的手拉到面前。

“还想喝吗？”alpha粗喘着问他，宽厚的手掌离他更近一点，语气温柔。

Bucky按照以往的进食习惯把这当做默许，他舔了下Steve的手。然后他感到像堵墙一样结实厚重，极有压迫感的alpha身体似乎震颤一下，这让他又对可以进食的信号变得不确定，他再次看向Steve。

男人的表情仿佛在忍耐什么。

“天哪Bucky，我真的不想伤害你⋯⋯”

“你没有。”

熟悉的低软嗓音，进入地下仓库以来，Bucky对他说的第一句话。

“你不明白⋯⋯”

Steve的话没法再说下去，Bucky含住了他的手指。

带着火花的电流窜上Steve的脊背，跪在床垫上的膝盖差点支撑不住他。他沉在Bucky身上，埋在肉洞里的凶器顺势滑入更深，几乎顶到Bucky的宫口。

Bucky呜咽着舔掉他手上的血迹。

也许Sam和Clint正守在外面，他们可能会听到。然而Steve已经顾不上那么多，脸上的汗水滴到床垫上，Bucky暖热的肠道紧紧吸附着他，他控制着自己的速度和力量，一下一下攻占已经操软的肉穴。

“我会尽量控制自己不太过分。”被alpha的狂暴本能掌控前，Steve不知是对自己还是对Bucky说。

Bucky显然对即将发生的事毫无概念，Steve手上的血迹已经被他舔干净，湿红的唇舌舔到了伤口附近，像猫一样满足地吮舔着。

血香致命的诱人。

Bucky也是。

按住Bucky的肩膀，将他死死固定在床垫上，不给他缓冲也不给他逃开的余地。Steve自己也出乎预料，然而他已经停不下来，巨大的冲力和惯性作用，他低吼着更深更重地捣进汁水四溢的肉穴里。

Bucky抓紧了他的手臂，舔血的舌尖还来不及收回，就被操到发不出完整的呻吟，像块布片一样挂在Steve的手臂上，在失控的节奏中随波摆动。两人结合的地方不断喷出水液，Bucky前面没被碰过的阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦射了出来。

仓库里不见日光，时间仿佛在这里停留了许久。除了火热的一角，其余空间都成了黏稠燥热的胶质。

把他们温柔的裹在一起，再也不会分开。

 

“那是什么声音？”

Clint看了眼仓库大门，问Sam。

“你什么也没听见，听见了也当没听见。”Sam友情建议。

“你说的对。”Clint笑着应声，“时间不早了，我希望Cap能快点。”

夜晚室外还是很冷的，他不想一直躲在阴影里吹冷风。

 

 

7.

天蒙蒙亮时Steve抱着Bucky走出地下仓库。把Bucky装入遮光袋，Steve和Sam，Clint坐上一辆改装过的德产车驶出安静的郊外。

驾驶位的Sam看了眼后视镜里半抱着袋子的Steve问：“就这样带着他一起行动吗？”

后座原本宽敞的空间挤下两个强健的男人后也显得拥挤，Steve抱着Bucky，隔着袋子并不能看到他的omega，然而他的眼神依然炙热温柔：“我不能把他一个人丢在这里，不管以后再发生什么，我绝对不会再放开他。”

副驾上的Clint回头看了眼，Steve身上的味道还没完全散去，谁都能闻出他和一个热潮期的omega滚了几天。Clint敞开点车窗，问后面的人：“所以，小omega的问题解决了？”

Steve的眉头习惯性的微蹙着，他没回答Clint，转而问Sam：“Strucker那边怎么样了？”

“我正要跟你说这个，派去的主教卫队队员昨晚起就联络不上了，现在不确定他们还在不在。”Sam一边开车一边对Steve说，“先过去看看？”

Steve点点头：“我们要快点了。”

汽车沿着河畔高速经过市区，天已全亮，然而对于这个时间来说，街上的人多到不可思议，特别是时报广场一段，穿校服的学生，职业装的白领以及系着围裙的咖啡店快餐店店员，全聚在街头难以置信地盯着街边的电子屏幕。

“发生了什么？”车里的人察觉到不同以往的氛围，愕然地问。

“打开电台。”Steve说。

开关按下后，Sam调到新闻台，其实并不需要这样做，此刻所有的频道正统一循环播放着同样的内容。

“经过严密的调查和商讨，我不得不代表教会方宣布，圣教骑士团，政教联合护卫队队长Captain Rogers确认背叛了教会，背叛了上帝，投靠了吸血鬼。”无论室内室外，街上还是房间里，每一块电子屏幕上，每一个频道里，白发苍苍的主教大人正面对着镜头，满面沉重地宣布道，“我们已经确认了Captain Rogers及其下属正在协助吸血鬼的暗杀刺客WinterSolider对政教首脑人员进行一次规模庞大的暗杀计划。CaptainRogers曾在七十年前的圣战里立下功劳，但遗憾的是，此次再度面临光明正义和吸血鬼的各种诱惑之间，他最终选择了后者。稍后政府方面将公布此次遇害及受威胁的政教人员名单，以及Winter Solider在过去几十年里的暗杀名单，相关证据也将一并公布。和听到这个消息的所有人一样，我也对Captain Rogers的背叛感到极度震惊，但是铁证如山前，我们不得不面对现实，我宣布，对Captain Rogers及相关涉案人员的通缉追捕，即刻开始。鉴于此次行动非比寻常，政府和教会将暂时合为一体，以共同联合军的形式捉拿逃犯以及打击吸血鬼的暗杀和光复行动。上帝爱世人，当圣骑士辜负使命，会有新的惩戒骑士降临人间，条件只有一个，信任他。”

接着镜头切换，画面上开始滚动播出受到通缉人员的照片和信息。除了Steve和Bucky，Sam，Clint，甚至Natasha和Fury悉数在列。

高速驶离市区后，Sam和Clint依然沉浸在难以置信当中。“fFuck！老子每天拼死拼活拿那点津贴，到头来被丢掉前还要被捏个粉碎。”Clint狠狠踹了下副驾前的储物箱。

“主教竟然也投靠吸血鬼了？难怪联络不上那个队员。接下来我们怎么办？”Sam问后座上一直沉默的男人。

Steve垂下眼，眉宇间显得晦暗不明，但是声音一如往常：“我们继续做我们认为正确的事，奋战到底。”

“机场，车站，高速路应该都被封了，如果要继续开下去就得换条路。”

“Nat那边怎么样了？”

“不知道。手机肯定被监听了，暂时谁也联络不上。”

Sam和Clint同时看向Steve，后者说：“我们约好了如果发生什么事，就在原海军航空站旁的旧厂房碰面。”

高速路马上开到尽头，前面就是布鲁克林大桥，已经能看到拉起的黄色反光条和设置好的路障，全副武装的特警手持冲锋枪一步一岗，黑色装甲车和蓝白相间的巡逻车依次停在路边。

“Shit！动作还挺快！”

Sam试图把车倒回，但是巡警已经向他们走了过来。

“是干掉这个警察把火力吸引过来，还是直接闯路障把火力吸引过来，是个问题。”Clint看着走近的巡警喃喃自语。

“坐稳了！”Sam说着猛踩油门，汽车将那名巡警带倒呼啸而去，在巡警的呼喊声中其余警力迅速将枪口对准他们，跳上警车开始狂追。

清晨河面上的薄雾还未散开，封锁的关系，平时车流不息的大桥上一片静谧，然而眨眼就被警笛和枪声打破。

打碎的车窗玻璃夹裹着子弹四处飞溅，Steve矮身用盾牌掩护住Bucky，Sam将油门踩到底，车速全开在桥上飞驰。而桥的另一边，迅速调集来的警力马上将唯一的出口彻底封堵住。

局面变得更加糟糕，突击步枪和霰弹枪前后夹击，Steve用盾牌掩护住几人，Sam将车横停在桥中，试图和Clint一人一面展开反击，然而在密集的火力面前他们几乎抬不起头，普通防护的车辆被射穿只是早晚的事。

到处是子弹溅起的火星，两侧的包围圈不断收紧，远处空中隐约传来直升机旋浆的轰响。Steve看了看逼近的枪火和前面广阔的河面，对Sam说道：“Sam，开车。”

举枪反击的Sam不解地问他：“往哪儿开？”

Steve看向河面示意，Sam的表情从“Are you kidding me？”和“好吧”之间转了一圈，最后选择了“好吧”。

“抓紧！”Sam将车退到底，子弹叮叮咣咣从车头打到车尾，引擎大力轰鸣，车身都开始晃动，松开刹车后，车身像箭一样弹出桥面，冲破护栏和吊索，在河面上空划出一道弧线。

巨大的碰撞和绷断声。车窗上残破的玻璃齐齐碎裂，飞溅，玻璃渣刮破皮肤，血珠在空中凝结。下坠的过程像个加快的慢镜，既快速又漫长，空气尖锐的爆破声几乎划穿耳膜。

沉重的撞击后，河面溅起巨大的水花，许久终于慢慢回到平静。

水下将一切都放慢。Steve架着Bucky浮出水面，遮光袋是防水的，幸好。袋里似乎传来一些动静，大概Bucky被吵醒了。

Steve拍拍袋子安抚道：“没事，继续睡吧Buck，一会儿就好了。”

Sam和Clint也相继露头。天边直升机的黑影越来越近。

 

*

日落时分，几人抵达约定的旧厂房。残破的车间里洒满暮色，Natasha正在门口等着他们。

从“借来”的车里下来，Natasha迎上他们说道：“漫长的一天。”

“谁说不是。”

灰头土脸的圣骑士们向她点点头。

“真高兴我们能活着在这鬼地方碰面。”Clint走到Nat身边说。

Nat笑笑：“这只是个开始。”

厂房内空旷昏暗，横七竖八躺着几个油污不堪的储物柜和货架。Steve找了一个干净避光的角落放下遮光袋，拉开拉链，袋里的人正安稳沉睡。

“我之前说的话变成了现实。”Natasha走到Steve身边，夕阳将她的影子拉长。

“这不能怪他。”Steve的手从Bucky脸上移开，“Fury那边情况如何？”

“不比你们好，Pierce正在接管政府，对我们的关照一点也不少，等他解决完会过来找我们。”

“我们失去了Strucker的踪迹。”脏兮兮的T恤衫紧裹着Steve隆起的肌肉，血迹和污渍挂在他的脸上身上，眉宇却依然锐利有神，“如果Pierce也是血族的人，那他突然夺权必然和Strucker的计划有关。不知道他们的计划是什么比被全世界通缉还要麻烦。”

“我们收到的情报显示，他们已经动身离开美国，正返回欧洲老巢。”看到Steve略微惊讶地挑了下眉，红发美女笑道，“你们是战士，情报工作留给我们。等会儿送你们过去，你知道，现在搞架飞机都变成难题，等下⋯⋯”衣袋里的通讯器突然作响，Natasha看了眼收起笑容对Steve说，“是Tony。”

出事后一直没有表明立场的钢铁侠终于现身了。Steve向Natasha点点头，两人一起看向屏幕。

Tony应该是在他的工作室里，桌面上散落着盔甲半成品，设计图和吃了一半的垃圾食品，信号接通后，看到Steve他挑了挑眉，调侃的语气简直呼之欲出，然而实际上他听起来却意外的严肃。

“我正想找你呢，Cap。”

“恐怕全世界的人都在找我。”

标志性的小胡子下挑起一个无奈又有些嘲讽的笑容：“这么说，我不得不加入他们了？”

Steve的眉头更紧了一下，问道：“你会吗？”

“恐怕那要取决于你。你那位吸血鬼朋友呢？”

“他在我身边，并且从此以后一直会在我身边。”

“Cap，你让我别无选择。”

“你当然有。难道你没有想过为什么突然之间你昔日的战友全被通缉？政教突然要合一？背后是不是另有阴谋或隐情？”

“政教方面我当然会调查，但是不可否认的是，你的确和吸血鬼混在一起。”

“Bucky是受害者。他们把他变成了吸血鬼，控制了他，他并非出自自己意愿做下那些事。”

“不管出于何种原因，他做过的事都无法抹去，我已经拿到了遭到暗杀的名单，他应该接受审判，然后服刑或者到实验室来，听说吸血鬼对他做了很多改造？总之，不能当什么都没发生。”

想到把Bucky送到Stark工业名下那个以吸血鬼为实验对象研制各种杀伤性武器的实验室，Steve不寒而栗，他一字一顿语气坚决地说：“如果你要做清算的话，不要忘了Bucky在被变成吸血鬼以前，是个上过战场歼灭过无数吸血鬼的战士，他在战场上为了保护全人类差点牺牲要怎么算？落入敌人手里国家没有出手营救要怎么算？被强行拉入地狱，无法再在阳光下行走，被迫与昔日誓死守护的人为敌，这样的受害人，你要定他的罪？”

“功过并论，那就是审判的意义，法庭自然会还给他公道。”

“绝不可能。我绝不会让伤害过他的事再伤害他一次。”

Steve点下挂断键，屏幕上的人影消失了。厂房内一时声息寂灭，夕阳残影也退去了，不知什么时候亮起了灯。过了一会儿，Natasha低哑的嗓音静静传开：“现在，全世界最大的军火商，顶级黑客，超级英雄钢铁侠，也来追捕我们了。”

Steve没出声，他走到Bucky身边。

袋中沉睡的人不知何时睁开了眼，正以一个难以言喻的表情，看着向他走近的男人。

 

 

8.

Bucky看着Steve。不知道他已经醒来多久，是不是听到了Steve和Tony的谈话。

Steve把他从袋子里抱出来，就势坐在用木箱搭起的小床上，让Bucky跨坐在他大腿上，两人面对面。

Natasha识趣地在他们面前消失了。

天色全暗，旧厂房的玻璃窗漏着风，Sam和Clint说话声模模糊糊从外面传进来。眼下只剩他和Bucky了。

Bucky的大眼睛透亮沉静，一眨不眨地看着Steve。Steve奔波一天，脸上全是灰土，枪战里擦出的伤口已经愈合，还留下一些血迹。Bucky摸上他脸上的血痕，指尖沾上一点干血。

Steve看到问他：“又饿了吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，低声问道：“白天怎么了？”

“遇到点情况，已经没事了。”

“是冲我来的吗？”Bucky微微抬头，两双蓝眼睛对视着，Steve察觉Bucky空白的表情里有了一些难以言喻的神色。他温柔地说：“是冲我们。”

“我们⋯⋯”Bucky喃喃重复，“有时，我眼前会出现一些画面。”

Steve听到惊讶地挑眉：“你想起什么了吗？”

“我不知道，”Bucky垂下眼，仿佛在回想，“我看到，我和你在一起，有时在街上，有时在战场上⋯⋯我以前杀过很多吸血鬼吗？”

“你曾是个了不起的战士，以后也会是的。”

Bucky不说话了。他的大腿压在Steve的大腿上，腰被Steve握在手里，两人的胯几乎相抵着。

Steve低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。Bucky擦着Steve的嘴唇轻声说：“可是我不记得了。”

“没关系，你会想起来的。我会一直陪着你。” Steve把这个吻加深，舌尖也探了进去，和Bucky的轻轻互相舔舐吸吮。

“这个还记得么？”一吻结束，Steve笑着问怀里的人。

“昨天的事当然还记得。”

Bucky的唇角弯了一下，眼角也是。Steve微微出神地看着那个一闪而逝的笑容，忍不住又吻了过去，握在Bucky腰上的双手滑到两瓣软软的臀上，动情地揉捏，掰扯，意外的在Bucky的股间摸到一片湿滑，大股体液把他胯中的制服都打湿了。

“热潮期还没过去吗？”

耳鬓厮磨间Steve在Bucky耳边问。Bucky微弱地哼哼两声：“我不知道⋯⋯”他嗫嚅着说，双手环住Steve的肩膀。

“要我查看一下吗？”

Bucky垂下眼，被吻过的嘴唇又湿又红。

“嗯？”Steve前额抵着Bucky的，继续追问。

夜深后越来越冷，外面的人声也渐渐止息了。角落里紧紧相拥的两个人却慢慢被点燃，相贴的前额不断渗出汗水。

Steve看着眼前冒出汗珠的鼻尖和颤抖的长睫，粗喘着诱哄道：“要不要？”

舌尖再一次舔过嘴唇后，Bucky轻轻点点头。

腰上被一股强劲的力量抬起来，Bucky不自觉嘤咛一声抱紧了他的alpha。

Steve一手抱起他，另一手利落脱下他的制服长裤。Bucky光着屁股又坐回到他的腿上。戴着露指手套的大手摸到赤裸的股间，被粘腻的体液润湿的小口正害羞的似合非合。

食指很顺畅的捅到底，连着粗糙的手套一起没入指根。怀里的Bucky颤抖了一下，Steve感到敏感的肛口夹紧了他的手指。

湿热，紧致。

充沛的水液很快把他的手指打湿，滴到手套上。

“还这么多水，前几天做的还不够吗？”Steve语气温柔的问，低沉的嗓音让Bucky莫名开始脸红心跳，“Bucky要怎么样才能满足呢？”

捅到底的指根开始摩擦着洞口的软肉拉扯转圈，为接下来的侵入做扩张准备。

Bucky眯起眼，被汗湿的长发贴在脸颊上：“不，本来已经好了，但是⋯⋯” 微张的嘴唇让他唇角的弧度更加明显。

“但是怎样？”确认足够松软后Steve插入第二根手指，心猿意马问道。

“但是刚刚听到Steve的话，又热起来了，不知道为什⋯⋯么”声音软了下去，大概是Steve的手指开始抽动，断开的尾音打着颤。

Bucky的眼角似乎有水珠渗出来，也可能是汗，睫毛也湿了，根根分明，一小片投影和黑眼圈重叠。

Steve也觉得有汗流到眼前，视线都被模糊了。他心口发烫，再也问不出话，只是更紧地抱住Bucky的腰，两腿向外分开，Bucky的两个腿弯卡在他的膝盖上。臀部悬空后，Bucky几乎坐在Steve的手指上。“啊⋯⋯”突然加深的体位让他忍不住小声惊呼。

被张力拉开的洞口，被操出的汁水沿着Steve的战术手套滴到下面的水泥地上。Bucky下意合拢双腿，大腿碰到Steve坚实的肌肉又被强行分开。

“Steve⋯⋯可以了⋯⋯”脸颊埋在Steve的颈侧，Bucky轻声说。手指从体内抽走的感觉让Bucky不自觉松口气，跟着又感到空虚。

“这样就够了吗？”

Steve抽出手，将被弄湿的手举到Bucky眼前：“还没到呢吧？”

“不是。”Bucky低头咬住Steve的手套，“唔⋯⋯”味道很浓。尘土，硝烟，甚至还有血腥，更多的是他的味道。Bucky扬头，手套从Steve的手上扯下来，扔到一边，嘴唇被他自己的体液弄湿，Bucky飞快舔干净。

“Buck⋯⋯”

Steve感到呼吸困难，制服里被紧紧束缚的某个部位蠢蠢欲动。

“这里，”Bucky双手摸到那个一直顶着他的地方，“好硬。”

Steve的裤链被解开了，被压抑好久的东西跳进Bucky手里。

“Steve不想要吗？”

Steve低头蹭蹭Bucky的颈侧，嗅着那里已经变淡的香甜气味，喘息着说：“当然想⋯⋯”

“嗯。”

Bucky抬起腰，试着将手里烫人的大家伙吞进后穴里。

“帮帮我。” Steve实在太大了，而体位关系Bucky难以借力，他向面前的男人求助。

Steve蹙眉深吸口气，将自己对准Bucky湿软的穴口，扶着Bucky的腰慢慢按下去，尽量让自己的动作不那么粗暴。

插入的过程漫长，又甜美。Bucky不住舔湿嘴唇，好像这样会对下面的进入有帮助一样。

终于把Steve完全纳入体内后，两个人都汗水淋漓。Bucky抱紧Steve，腰臀细细扭动着配合Steve找到挺入抽插的节奏，脸埋进Steve的颈窝里。他能感到Steve颈下跳动的脉搏——那简直和在他内题肆虐的凶器一个频率，以及隔着皮肤汩汩流过的血流，他着迷地嗅着那醉人的香气，仿佛那是融化的玫瑰，在Steve体内奔腾流淌。Bucky探出舌尖，随着身体摇晃的节奏一次次舔湿那一小片皮肤，他抬眼看向正猛力操干他的男人，用眼神询问他是否可以开饭。

“饿了？” 被Bucky的杏核眼专注地看着，Steve伸手揽住他的后脑，按向自己的颈动脉。

皮肤被刺破的微弱痛感让Steve更加亢奋，他全身的肌肉绷紧，几乎将制服胀破，胯部用力将Bucky顶起被他贯入，手探进Bucky的皮衣下摆，来回抚摸腰后光滑的肌肤。

Steve的血液流进身体的感觉和信息素融合一样美妙。上下都被充满，Bucky舒服得像浸入水里的海绵，满足的呻吟声被Steve撞碎，四周的空气甜美膨胀。Bucky被撞得几乎合不拢嘴，鲜红的血迹从他唇角流下来，蛊惑人心的美和风情。

尖牙离开皮肤后，创口迅速愈合了。

Bucky甩甩头，汗水飞散，然而还是感到热，上身的制服紧裹着他，呼吸都变得困难。

“不可以，Bucky⋯⋯我们现在没有多余的制服了。” Steve看穿他的意图，出声提醒。

想把两人的制服扯碎的机械手又落回到Steve的肩上。

Steve无声微笑，抱起Bucky走向最近的墙壁，把Bucky按在上面。

灯光昏暗，墙上映出的两个人影几乎合成一个，紧密纠缠晃动，仿佛不知疲倦。

 

后半夜时，直升机的轰鸣声越来越近。Steve和Bucky走出厂房，Natasha已经站在外面，旋翼带动的气流把他们的头发吹乱。Fury坐在驾驶位，指了指堆满舱内的装备和补给品说：“重量估计有误，要坐下你们得拆点东西下去。”

Sam和Clint听到动静也从里面走出来，正在和Steve讨论拆除部分时，Bucky走进机舱，左臂握住边上的座椅轻轻一扯，金属折断和螺丝叮叮当当的蹦溅声后，一排座椅像塑料玩具一样被扔出舱外，接着是另一边。

Natasha挑挑眉，坐到副驾位置上。

Fury无奈地和Steve说：“你能让他小心点吗？现在没人给报销了。”

Sam和Clint默默看着若无其事和Steve牵手坐在角落的吸血鬼，Steve的手指正随意在那只机械手上摩挲。

他们默默的移开了视线。

 

天空黑重得一颗星也不见。直升机慢慢腾空，现出远处纽约市区的璀璨灯火，而他们与那片灯火反向，向高处更暗的地方直飞而去。

 

 

9.

一路异乎寻常的顺利。到达情报中的法国南部的海滨小城时，刚好过了夜晚最浓稠黑暗的时刻，天空中暗淡的圆月重新现出轮廓，边缘闪烁着一圈弧形亮光。

Steve率先从直升机上跳下来，Bucky紧跟在他后面，两人干净利落解决掉守在外面的人类雇佣兵，Sam，Clint和Natasha相继和他们汇合。直升机声音渐渐远去后，四周恢复原本的静谧安宁。整齐的石砖街道，路灯照不到的阴影仿佛也在漫长的时间里积攒了更多的黑暗。Steve屏息贴在锁定的砖楼入口处，依然只听到一片静谧，以及隐约的海涛拍打岩壁的浪潮声。

没有遭到任何阻击就到达对方的秘密据点，沿途的守卫松懈得像在做样子，在战斗中练出的敏锐直觉告诉Steve这一切的不同寻常。Bucky似乎也感受到了，他抬头看向天空，低声对Steve说：“今天有月食。”

月食？

Steve顺着Bucky的目光看过去，漆黑的天幕中月亮正半明半暗，像被抽去面纱露出本来的面目，一些真相仿佛也在浮出水面。

来自黑暗的吸血鬼笃信月亮的能量，并且常在月亮发生蚀刻能量最强时举行祭祀仪式，上次就是在某个仪式上逮捕了Strucker，也是在月食时。

Steve意识到什么带领几人潜入楼内，只留Clint在外接应。楼层不高，只有三层，上下迅速查看了所有房间后，别说人或者吸血鬼，连口棺材都没找到。夜风从敞开的窗外吹进来，飘起的丝绒窗帘后疑似藏着什么，然而他们已经一再确认过了，窗帘后，或者柜门里，什么也没有。

Steve在空气里捕捉到一丝残留的带着血腥气的药草芳香，和焚烧过后的灰烬味道。他顺着气味走下楼梯，盾牌护在身前，Bucky举枪跟在他后面，Sam和Natasha也从别的房间里退出来，戒备的排成一队。

老旧的木地板每走一步便发出沉重的吱呀声。打开了楼内所有的灯具，光线却依旧昏暗。

一直走到地窖里，气味愈发浓烈，Sam和Natasha也闻出了不对劲。

“像抽烟后没散尽的余味，还很新鲜。”Natasha一边查看地窖一边说。

“没错。说不定半小时前这里还人满为患。” Steve肯定道，继续根据味道的浓郁程度判断前进方向。

地窖很宽敞，散落着木柜和铁箱，Sam和Bucky逐个打开却一无所获，一目了然的空间里没有再能查看的地方了。Natasha拿出手机想用附带的扫描装置检查是否有暗门，Steve率先揭开地上一块被踏得看不出颜色的地毯，露出下面地板上一处不起眼的暗槽。

对上暗槽，一米见方的地板被缓缓拉起来，一道石阶出现在几人眼前。

地道里光线更加暗淡。Steve在前，按照刚才的队形走下石阶之后，又走上一段更长的石阶，随着阶梯通向的密室展现在眼前，几人站在最后几级台阶上，遥望前方。

密室里没有灯，幽暗狭长的通道两边画满逆五芒星阵，尽头的天花板上直降下一片月光，照在下面的石砌祭台上。

“这是地下哪儿来的月光？”Sam狐疑地问。

Steve带头，几人快速通过诡异的走道，走到更加诡异的祭台前。原来祭台上方是一面圆形的玻璃窗，月亮正悬在当空，Bucky伸出右手，半眯着眼，像在着迷的抚摸落下的月光。

或者说是，接受月光的抚摸。

“已经过了能量最强的时候，月亮由盈转亏了。”Bucky小声对Steve说。

“看来上面已经在房屋外了。”Natasha打量一下，“这些是什么？他们是在这里举行了某种仪式吗？”

被月光映衬的石台显得格外苍白，四角各放一支熄灭的白色蜡烛，台中摆着的铜钵里盛满混着油脂的暗稠血液和燃烧过的纸屑以及气味特殊的草叶，祭台边缘的一圈凹槽里还有没干透的暗红血迹。

“你知道这些是什么，做什么用的吗？”Steve问Bucky。

Bucky一指沾上凹槽里的血迹，放到唇边舔了舔：“有罂粟和苦艾草的味道，像是融进血液里的。我听说过会让祭品一直服用草药直到献祭，但是我不知道目的是什么⋯⋯”

“祭品？”

“嗯。”Bucky点点头，“这应该是某种血祭仪式。”

“台面似乎被移动过。”检查祭台的Natasha突然说。

石台和下部的底座错开一条小缝，不仔细看完全看不出。Steve一手推开沉重的石台，露出里面像棺材一样的内部，三个被吸干血的少女全身赤裸躺在里面。

“Shit！”Sam不禁道。

“这就是祭品。”Natasha喃喃说。

少女的尸体全身发皱，然而干瘪的皮肤上还带着一点余温。

“他们肯定刚走不久，现在追说不定还来得及。”Sam说。

“我们需要搞清楚他们到底在筹划什么，才能知道该往哪里追，才能及时追到。” Steve的下颌绷紧了一下，眉头皱得更紧，“Bucky，进来之前你说今天也有月食？上个月逮捕Strucker那天也是，他们也是在进行某种祭祀仪式，时间离得这么近会不会有什么联系？”

“月食行祭礼对强化能力获得力量都很有好处，甚至能够让人复生，在月食时转化成的吸血鬼也会更强大，但是联系⋯⋯我不知道，我没有参加过祭礼。”Bucky抿住嘴唇低下头。

“没关系的，Bucky。”看到他的omega露出难过失落的神情，Steve摸上Bucky的后颈摩挲，安慰道，“这不怪你。他们虽然转化了你，但是并不信任你。你刚刚说⋯⋯复生？是什么意思。”

“那只是理论上，复生需要借助的条件非常复杂⋯⋯”

“我想我知道是什么意思了。”Natasha看着手机说，“我查了天气预报，今晚的确有月食，并且更可怕的是，在之后的一年内还会有两次，加上这两次，也就是说，500年都没有出现过的天文奇象——连环四月食，现在正在发生。”

“发生了会怎么样呢？”Sam问。

“连环四月食，传说月亮的能量一次比一次强大，并且发生时世间会伴有重大变化，上一次出现的时候正是欧洲政权的颠覆时期，如果血族有办法把能量储存到最后一次月食时一起爆发的话，那么我想，”不知是否和说话内容有关，Natasha的声音突然有一种奇异的穿透力，“他们要复活血族之王Zemo伯爵也不是没有可能。”

“不止如此，”Steve接道，“看他们这次的动作，八成是想要复辟血族，甚至统治人类。”

“不管他们有什么打算，我们都必须在第四次月食发生前阻止他们。”

“但是现在看来，除了他们的目的，后两次的仪式地点和规模，还有怎么阻止我们都还不知道⋯⋯”

“等一下，” Steve打断Natasha，“这是什么声音？”

“声音？”

说话声停止后，地下密道里出奇安静。Steve环视四周，并没有听到明显的声音来源，却仿佛又无所不在，快速，有序，轻飘，像是一公里外的脚步声。

“我们被包围了。”难以察觉的声响，以及天花板上浮动的尘土，Steve和Bucky相视一眼，试图通过祭台上方的玻璃窗离开地下，然而还没等Bucky跳上祭台，一声巨大的爆炸声猝不及防在地下密道里炸开。

砖块和水泥被炸碎的闷响，急剧压缩的空气夹裹着粉尘和建筑碎屑席卷了一切，不知设在何处的炸弹将整幢楼炸飞，地下室顷刻变成了硝烟滚滚的坟墓。

而似乎是担心爆炸不足以致命，全副武装的雇佣军迅速包围了爆炸区，有序的封堵住可能的出口，以及任何一处被炸裂的洞隙，并且马上展开枪火扫射。

密集的子弹暴雨般从上方碎裂的窗口涌入。藏在祭台后的四人躲过了最强的爆炸冲击波，全身像被碾过一样剧痛，爆破声和枪声震得耳根发麻，Natasha向其他人喊道：“Clint在外面，我们得赶紧出去。”

“这还用说吗？问题是怎么出去！”借着塌陷的天花板的掩护，掏出双枪的Sam在对方的火力间隙开枪反击。

Steve透过头顶断裂的缝隙向外查看，天边已经微微发亮，一缕金色的晨曦穿过裂缝照在碎裂的石台上。

Steve马上对身边的Bucky说：“天亮了，你得进到遮光袋里了！”

“不！”舌尖抵住上唇，正举枪透过裂缝一枪放倒一人的Bucky拒绝了Steve的提议，他们本来就在人数上位于劣势，他怎么能再钻进袋子里变成Steve的累赘。

“Bucky！听话！我保证毫发无伤晚上和你见面！”知道Bucky心里在想什么，Steve向他保证。他抽出放在腰间护具里的遮光袋，软硬兼施把Bucky塞了进去。拉链拉上前，Bucky抓住Steve的臂膀想要钻出来，然而爆炸后的残垣断壁经受不住炮火的洗礼再次崩塌，Bucky被落下的石板砸中，眼前一黑，很快就什么也不知道了。

 

 

10.

黄昏的时候，阳光还没有完全褪尽，Bucky就醒了过来，急切地在袋子里面寻找出口。袋子里面一片漆黑，不停晃动，他焦急地摸索着，终于摸到熟悉的硌手的肌肉触感，有人隔着袋子握住了他的手。

“嘿，快让他出来，车都要掀翻了。”

一个沙哑有气无力的声音从前面传过来，Bucky听出是那个弓箭手的声音。

“别乱动，你以为你也有超级战士的恢复力吗？”

前排的另一个声音说道。

被握住手以后，Bucky不再乱动了。头顶上方传来拉链声，在看清楚以前，他先闻到了浓重的血腥气。他咬紧下唇，抑制住冒出尖牙的生理冲动。

“Bucky⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯”

Bucky差点把袋子扯破，急忙从里面钻出来，在颠簸的车后座上不知道碰到了旁边的大个子哪里，男人轻轻倒吸口气，深邃的蓝眼睛温柔地望着他，笑。

车窗关得严严实实，大概是防止嗅觉灵敏的吸血鬼循着味道追过来。车里的血腥味一直散不去，Bucky听到痛呼声后退了点，看到男人破损的制服上满是深深浅浅的血迹，已经在第一时间分辨出那些大部分都是别人的血，然而心口依然抑制不住滚烫烧灼。

Steve满身是伤，他却完好无损。

Bucky顺着残破的地方撕开Steve的制服，肌肉虬结的身体上布满青紫的伤痕，一些痕迹正在变淡，消失，依然显得触目惊心。

男人皮肉外翻渗着血的伤口里，一枚子弹被修复中的肌肉组织顶了出来，前排的Clint递过来一个血迹斑斑的小铁盒，手臂上的绷带被鲜血染红。Steve轻轻用手把子弹取出来，扔进铁盒里，叮叮当当的金属碰撞声。

“第七颗了，身上还有吗？”Clint脸色发白，笑着向后问。

“没有了。”Steve也笑着说，看到抿紧嘴唇直直看着他的Bucky，小声安抚他，“没事的，一会儿就好了。”

Bucky显然不同意他的话，撅着嘴像猫一样轻手轻脚爬到Steve身上，捧着Steve的肩膀，在男人耳边小声抱怨：“你骗人。”

“嗯，对不起。”

听到Steve的道歉，Bucky似乎更不高兴了。脸颊鼓了一下，Bucky伸出舌尖，轻轻舔上Steve肩头最严重的伤口。嫩红的舌尖划过撕裂的血肉，小心翼翼的碰触让Steve身上过了一道电。他摸摸眼前柔顺的褐发，柔声问Bucky：“是不是饿了？”

Bucky摇摇头，低头，柔软的舌尖再一次刷过伤处，温暖湿热的感觉覆盖了疼痛，好像真的有止痛作用，肌肉纤维的恢复似乎也更快了。

夕阳最后的余晖在身后的旷野上缩小成一点光斑，窗外不停掠过看不清的暮色。Steve斜靠着窗边，他的omega跪在汽车后座上，撅着屁股小心控制住自己的身体，防止在颠簸中撞上alpha受伤的地方，轻柔的舔吻alpha壮硕的上半身。

Steve的心都被舔化了。他轻轻吻了吻Bucky的发顶，手指穿过Bucky垂在脸颊边的长发，抬起他的下颌。黑暗里Bucky的眼睛亮得像某种夜行动物，从下看过来的眼神带点无辜的神色，嘴唇泛着亮光，嘴角沾上点血迹，眨眼，被他自己舔掉了。

Steve觉得自己幸福得不像在逃亡的路上。他捧着Bucky的脸，低头吻上那双无时无刻不在诱人的嘴唇。在舌尖上尝到了自己的味道。

 

把脚伸到挡风玻璃前的Clint无聊的从后视镜里看着吻得难舍难分的两人。“还要多久才能找个地方给他们开间房？”他问旁边开车的Sam。Sam轻笑一声说：“尽快。也要给你找个地方把弹片取出来，还要处理爆炸时受到的灼伤。我们已经远离公路开到乡下来了，说不定能找个隐蔽的农场借宿。”

窗外是连绵的旷野，麦田和树林，到了夜晚没有光照什么也看不出，只有空洞的黑色，以及黑色。偶尔快速飘过一两粒灯火，大概是没熄灯的乡间小屋，孤独地浮在夜色里。Sam一路向北开，在天亮前找到了一处位置偏僻的家庭农场，他下车试着去借宿，结果在不大的屋舍内转了一圈，一个人也没看到。

“牲畜棚有几头被吸干血的牛。屋里没有人，没有血迹，也没有尸体。”仔细检查过后，Sam对其他人说。

“吸血鬼现在已经这么猖狂了？”Clint惊讶，“这里太偏远，农场主人会不会躲到教会区去了。”

“有可能，我们就先借住一下养伤。”Steve决定。

 

石头垒成的主屋面积不大，一共上下两层。Sam从外取来木柴点燃壁炉，Clint身上的绷带全都被血染红，脸色苍白躺在沙发上，对Steve挤出一个笑：“上面归你们了，闹出多大动静我们都听不见。”

Steve无奈地笑了下：“不专心把伤养好，你就真的房子塌了也听不见了。”

虽然太阳还没出来，不过外面的天色已经从暗不见底的黑过度到渐进的墨蓝色，轻轻荡着一层薄雾。Steve拉上房间里所有的窗帘，点开灯，回头意外看到Bucky在和Clint小声说着什么。Bucky已经和Clint熟到说悄悄话的程度了么，Steve不禁思索。察觉到他的视线，Bucky回望一眼Steve，转身走上楼梯。

和Sam商量好轮流守夜的事，Steve走进二楼的房间，Bucky躺在床上背对着他。又仔细检查一遍，门窗都已关严一丝阳光也漏不进后，Steve也爬上了床，从后面抱住他的omega。闻到熟悉的体香，紧绷的神经一下子放松了，然而怀里的人却推开了Steve，往外挪了挪。

“嗯？怎么了？”Steve低声问。

Bucky没说话，摇摇头。轻轻晃动的褐色卷发打了结，好像也在闹别扭一样。

Steve无声笑了，伸手穿进发丝里帮Bucky梳理柔顺，想着Bucky在不高兴什么昏睡过去。睡梦里无意识的把拉开距离的人又抱进怀里。

 

几个小时后Steve自然睡醒。

窗帘很厚实，房间里还像他睡着前一样昏暗不明。Bucky的脸正埋在他的胸口，机械臂被他捂出了一点热度。隔着发丝亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，帮他盖好被子，Steve走到楼下，闻到了早餐的香气。

“太好了，终于不用再吃MRE了。”重新包扎过的Clint看着餐桌上冒着热气的奶酪玉米饼和浓汤一脸感动的说。

Sam放下咖啡壶，和Steve一起在桌前坐下。“你的Bucky不吃这玩意对吧，只做了三人份。”Sam说，“谷仓里还有些土豆和干酪，够我们吃几天了。”

“在这几天里我们要理清吸血鬼们的行动模式，以及怎么阻止后两次月食仪式，这两次他们一直走在我们前面，也许我们该做出些改变。”Steve的制服坏了，换了件农场主的旧衣服，不太合身，紧绷绷的贴在身上。

“不管他们怎么准备，月食的时间和地点是不会变的，前两次的仪式地点都是在最佳观测区，后两次肯定也是。”

“即使缩小到最佳观测区，依然是一片很大的区域，我们没有那么多的人手进行搜索和突破。”

“那可不一定，说不定能召集到更多和我们一样的人。”Clint边吃玉米饼边意有所指看向Steve。后者马上明白了他的意思，陷入沉思中。

“说真的，Sam，”Clint舔舔手指转头对Sam说，“你应该做四人份的。”

 

*

Steve认可了Clint的提议。他相信世界上一定还有不被一戳即破的谎言和血族的诱惑蒙蔽的人，而且他也是时候对政府的逮捕令进行回应了。

“你们真觉得这样就可以？”Steve看着面前的手机，怀疑地说。他以前面对的演讲对象不说是千军万马，也是黑压压数不清的人头，到了现代就只有一部手机了吗。

“相信我，你现在面对的不是一部手机，而是整个世界。”Sam笑着对他说，“开始吧。”

“好吧。”Steve低下头，暂时忘记面前其实什么也没有，思索了一下，他沉声开口:

“所有的平民，圣职和政府工作人员，我是Steve Rogers。你们有很多人认识我，也有不少人最近受到命令追捕我。你们是时候知道真相了，教会和政府已经被吸血鬼渗透，规模超乎想象，也许你身边有人就是。Pierce主教是他们的首领，实行政教合一不过为了方便达到他们的目的——复辟血族，实现绝对统治。圣殿骑士团的存在阻碍了他们的阴谋，他们正不顾一切铲除我们。现在多地出现了血族袭击事件，这只是一个开始，自由需要付出极大的代价，但我愿意为之付出，即使只有我自己，但我相信我并不是一个人。”说到最后Steve攥紧手掌，然而抬头看到面前孤零零的手机，他的声音止住了。

录像被上传到YouTube上，网络马上被炸开了，点击率呈指数上升，不一会儿就出现了上千条评论。Sam得意地拿给Steve看，Steve点开评论，缓缓露出一个笑容。

 

下午阳光最猛烈的时间过去后，楼上传来了一些动静，应该是Bucky起床活动了。Steve走上楼梯前，Clint突然塞了一盒东西给他，小声对他说：“不知道你在担心什么，到现在还不肯标记你的omega，只能帮你这么多了。”

Steve看着手里粉红色的小盒子，突然明白Bucky为什么不给他抱了。他快步走到二楼，坐在床上的人睡得一边头发翘起来，正吞下了什么东西，看到他进来偷偷把手里的药瓶塞进了枕头底下。

 

 

11.

窗帘缝透出的光边渐渐暗淡。Bucky从床上站起来，眼睛不太敢看Steve，小声说：“今天轮到我们守夜么。”

楼下，Sam和Clint悄无声息大概是入睡了。阳光余烬在天边烧尽，房间里只有新添过柴的壁炉里暖烘烘的火光。Bucky走下楼梯，在农场里检查一遍，确认没有遗漏后，走向外面的树林。

“Bucky，等一下。”Steve从后面追上他，拉住他的左手。

Bucky停下，他的左手飞快被Steve包进掌心里。

Steve的拇指在那凉凉的金属手掌上轻轻划了划，他走到Bucky身边，温柔地低声问他：“为什么不告诉我？”手心里的金属手瑟缩了下，仿佛敏感地想要逃开，被Steve更用力的握住。

“嗯？”Steve离Bucky更近了点，看着褐色卷发下低垂的睫毛继续问。

“⋯⋯告诉你又怎样，我们还在战斗中。”被舔湿的红唇紧紧抿住，眼神也不知看向哪里。Bucky的声音听起来有点闷，Steve听出里面隐藏的情绪，让他感到甜蜜又怜爱。

“Bucky，你是不是想起什么了？”

“什么？”Bucky抬眼。

迷惑，无辜，和一些赤裸灼热的情绪从眼底划过。“没什么。” Steve握住他的另一只手，也攥进掌心里，低头鼻尖贴着Bucky的额头，轻声对他说：“我们可以用一点时间把热潮期的问题解决了再上路。”

Bucky仰起头，微张着双唇，鼻尖和Steve的一阵磨蹭。“这次解决了，下次不知道什么时候又开始了。”Bucky懊恼的口气把Steve逗笑了，他吻上那双被惹恼不高兴撅起来的红唇，舔吻厮磨间低沉性感的alpha嗓音蛊惑着他的omega，“那就再解决。”

月亮高悬，所在的刺槐林里枝头的花苞忽然渐次绽放。夜风将香气四下吹散，香甜诱人。Bucky的双手不知什么时候揽住了Steve的脖颈，男人连这个地方的肌肉都十分坚硬，他像吊在男人身上，被狠吻着，双脚几乎离开地面。

“唔⋯⋯现在，还不想。”Bucky舔掉嘴唇上Steve的口水，站稳后倚着男人小声说。

大概是刚刚服用的抑制剂开始发挥效用，想被没日没夜火热贯穿的可怕欲望所剩无几，Bucky在那些欲望被热吻唤醒前推开了Steve。

“那好。”男人扶着他肩头。

Bucky歪头想了想，对牵着他的手在林中漫步的Steve说：“不是不想，是时机不对。”

Steve听到Bucky的解释爽朗地笑出声，情不自禁吻了吻Bucky的掌心：“我知道，如果时机合适的话，Bucky不但愿意和我一起度过热潮期，也愿意为我孕育子嗣，对吗？”

Steve说完有点紧张地看向旁边的人，虽然Bucky对他表现出强烈的热切和依赖，但是毕竟Bucky的记忆还没恢复，一些显而易见的答案他也不能十分确定了。而Bucky就像听到一句再平常不过的问句，理所当然点点头，过了一会儿才有些犹豫地说：“如果吸血鬼和人类可以生孩子的话。”

“当然。”因为Bucky看起来非常淡定，Steve也只好按捺住心里的喜悦，“Buck，吸血鬼不是会飞么，怎么从没见过你的翅膀？”

“手臂太重了，飞不高的。”Bucky说着停下来。Steve看着他，仿佛听到了骨骼生长的声音，眨眼间Bucky背后多了一对翼翅，迅速抽长展开，长度超过两米。

Steve惊讶地看着振翅缓缓飞过高大的刺槐树冠，在半空和他对视的Bucky。

“只能飞到这么高，再往上就吃力了。”

背对着残缺的月亮，淡白的月光在翼翅边缘勾勒出一圈柔和的光晕。Steve仰头，从他的角度，Bucky仿佛一道从天而降的逆光的剪影。

他的天使。

“Bucky，你真美。”

Bucky拍拍翅膀，从上缓缓降到Steve眼前：“想上来看看吗？”

他的双手穿过Steve的腋下，从后面架住Steve带他一起升空。穿过斑驳的树影和花香，缓慢飞翔在茂密的树林间。尚未达到高空，脚下却也未在地面上，隐秘的乡间，夜晚的照明能力有限，只能通过黑暗的层次以及阴影和阴影的分界，大致判断出目之所及看到的山脊，树林，房屋的轮廓，遥远的星光和灯火。夜风吹在脸上，仿佛自己也变轻虚浮在夜色里了。

“风景不错。”

Steve抬头对Bucky说。Bucky半长的卷发迎风吹起，Steve很容易看到他脸上的表情，他低头迎上Steve的视线，唇角向上弯了弯，露出了以前常在他脸上出现的表情。Steve不禁看呆了。

飞出刺槐林后，Bucky在一片开阔的旷野上着陆。Steve的眼里闪烁着兴奋的光，那样的眼神让Bucky也莫名感到喜悦。“你真厉害。”Steve拉住他的手说。Bucky的心情都写在了脸上，连很少感受到的内心深处，此刻也像星空下的旷野一样宁静广阔。然而，空气里突然传来的轻微波动却让Bucky立刻警觉起来，他回头望向远处的夜空，表情也切换到战斗中的紧绷沉静。

“怎么了？”Steve见状问道。

“有点不太对劲。”Bucky喃喃说，眼神和感知仿佛飘到了无限远的地方探明状况，“好像有吸血鬼在朝农场的方向飞过去。”

Steve顺着他的视线望过去。

下一秒两人飞快跑回树林里，沿着来时的路疾速折返。

“是冲我们来的。”Steve肯定道。

远处天空中已经隐约可见徐徐移动的黑影。Sam和Clint都在休息，他们必须尽快返回叫醒他们集合出发。

Steve推开农场的木门，直到搬东西上车Sam和Clint还没完全清醒过来。

“吸血鬼只是先遣军，一旦确定了我们的位置会有更多的陆军四面八方赶来。” Steve坐在后排对两人说，“我们立即前往北部的圣米歇尔山，他们在网上和我联系过了，愿意做我们的支援部队。”

从后视镜里看到空中的黑影后，Clint立刻清醒了，右手摸向身后的箭筒，不等他探出窗口拉开弓箭，Bucky铁拳打破后面的挡风玻璃，架起大口径狙击步枪，在颠簸的车后座扣下扳机。

Clint搭上弓箭却没立刻射出，他的视线追向Bucky的子弹。几秒钟后，天边向他们飞来的黑影里，其中一个像失去光芒的流星一样直坠下来。

紧接着是另一枪。

Clint回过神，仿佛怕玩具被抢走，迅速拉弓放箭，边放边对Steve说：“我很高兴他在我们这边。”

Steve会心微笑。

追赶他们的几个黑影很快被清除干净。Bucky和Clint坐回座位上，没过几分钟，驾车的Sam看了看后视镜，皱眉说：“不太秒，好像又来了。”

几人回头，没有玻璃的后车窗框上，子弹应声而落。Clint和Bucky再次就位，Steve竖起盾牌为他们掩护，长裤口袋里，Natasha留给他的新通讯器第一次响了起来。

“Steve⋯⋯你们那边看起来不太妙？”接通后，传出Natasha低哑的嗓音。

“没错，你得快点说了。”

“我是通知你们，血族和政府派出了大量人手追捕你们，不过这点我想你们已经知道了？”

Steve回头看向身后的子弹，点点头：“没错。”

“不仅如此，”Natasha继续说，“血族开出天价悬赏，道上的赏金猎人和雇佣兵也倾巢而出了。”

“悬赏什么？”

“你。”低哑性感的嗓音变得异常严肃，“任何人只要能活捉Captain Rogers，血族可以满足他的任何愿望。他们不在乎你被捉到时的状态，只要活着，失血也没关系，这对任何人来说都是相当诱人⋯⋯”Natasha停顿了下，似乎在想接下来的话该怎么说，“Steve，我相信他们强调活捉是想要你的血，他们需要你的血才能完成最后的复活仪式。”

汽车在起伏的山路上疾速飞驰，呼啸的夜风从没有遮挡的后车窗里涌进来。子弹和金属的撞击声，以及枪声在突然沉默下来的车厢里回荡。Bucky也听到了Natasha的话，枪声顿了一下接着更加密集。

“还有一个，算是好消息？”

“还有好消息？你怎么不早说。”Clint听到忙说。

“前不久Tony和吸血鬼有一次交手，Pierce在交付使用的武器上做了手脚，武器没有圣力，他们损失不轻，估计一时半刻没有时间加入追捕你们的队伍了。”

“这还真是个好消息。”Clint肯定。

“顺便说下，看到演讲视频了，”Natasha露出点笑容，“已经是网上点击和回复最高的视频，好多人在等你的命令准备投入战斗，有什么打算？”

“我们正要去圣米歇尔山，在那里建立据点。”

“保重。我们也在集结反抗军队。”

结束通话，Steve看向后面的追兵。消灭一波后又有新的补充上来，Clint手臂上的伤开始渗血，依然保持着百分百的命中率。Bucky的情况尚好，舌尖抵着上唇不慌不忙的开火。遥远的天边，没有光芒的流星一颗接一颗陨落。

Steve来不及松口气，一股异样的甜香被风卷着吹到他面前，他敏锐地看向Bucky，Bucky的表情在那瞬间一片空白，接着狠狠咬住了下唇。

枪声还在继续。没过多久，前排的两个人也闻到了，他们对视一眼，不约而同看向Steve。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

Steve看着他仍在坚持战斗的omega，香甜的信息素味道越来越浓郁，他甚至能想象出那些散发着诱人气息的体液正从Bucky的私处涌出，打湿他下身的长裤。

视线里的准星摇晃了下，Bucky终于不支，左手撑在椅背上，身体蜷成一团。Steve忙把他抱到自己腿上，埋头在他颈窝里舔吻，用自己的信息素抚慰他。

“你不会打算在这里标记他吧？”Clint大惊，放箭的速度明显减慢。

Steve拥紧了怀里开始发抖的人，大手不停抚摸他弯成弧形的背脊。埋头沉吟了片刻，Steve沉声说：“我们不去圣米歇尔山了，Bucky坚持不到那里，我们也坚持不到，我记得离这里不远的教区主教是我的旧识，我们去找他。”

Clint压力很大，少了一个强力的帮手，手臂的伤势复发，他只希望后排的两人动静小一点，让他不要太分心。他下意识看向抱成一团的人，Steve没有正面回答他，但是他的手已经伸进了Bucky的衣服里。

车上颠簸，冷风直灌进来。Steve并不打算现在就标记他的omega，他果然是个传统守旧的人，这样美妙的时刻应该在一个舒适安全的环境下完成，而不是迫于无奈，况且现在的时机也不合适，他想给Bucky一次美好的体验，以前的记忆没有了，但是从此以后Bucky会记住的，他希望都是好的回忆。

Bucky身上流了很多汗，幸好是宽松的休闲服，他的手在里面有足够的空间。他含住Bucky的耳垂，轻声低喃一些“别紧张，别怕，别担心”之类安抚的话。Bucky身上湿热，两腿间的体液简直流成河，紧贴着他的Steve的长裤也被弄湿了。Steve的手在滑腻的股间来回抚摸，完全被打湿润滑后插进了那个还在往外流水的肉穴里。

Bucky轻轻闷哼一声，咬住了Steve的肩膀。

Steve的手指立刻就被吸紧了，一次捅进三指，大汩粘滑的热液顺着指缝流到手掌里，抽插间拍到Bucky的腿根上，汁水迸溅。Bucky细微的呻吟被吹进的风卷碎。车里的人沉默的各做各事，只有汽车高速行驶的气流声，以及间隔均匀的放箭声。Steve几乎感受不到车里开放压抑的气氛了，Bucky好闻的味道让他身体里的欲望也开始沸腾，他竭力让自己在用手指操他的omega时保持清醒，力度适中的咬住Bucky颈部的腺体，注入自己的信息素给与安慰。

天上紧追不舍的吸血鬼终于不像乌云越聚越多，清除最后的两只后，Clint刚放下弓箭，汽车引擎的轰鸣从他们的来路传来，两束接两束的车灯划开黑夜，一列装甲车队正向他们快速驶来。

Bucky紧闭的双眼睁开道缝，发红的眼尾上挑着。得到alpha信息素的安抚，他恢复了些体力，略微倾斜身体，一手从枪袋里拎出榴弹发射器，趴在Steve肩膀上向后瞄准。

为首的装甲车轰然向后翻倒炸开，后面的几辆车受到撞击跟着起火，翻滚着掉下漆黑的山崖。火光映亮了Bucky被汗水浸湿的脸颊以及眼里的水光，Steve粗长的手指正在他体内最敏感的地方不停戳刺，缚在长裤里勃起的阴茎正和Steve的胯间紧贴，随着后穴里律动的频率上下摩擦。他仰头微张开红唇无声呻吟着，抓住眼前男人雄壮的肩臂，对准后面又是一枪。

 

几人在凌晨时分抵达Steve所说的小教堂。石砖街道上门户紧闭，教堂前亮着盏门灯，一头白发的教区主教被两名神父搀扶着，和一队圣职警察在门前迎接他们。

“这么多年了，你还是老样子，CaptainRogers。”主教看着他们微笑道。

眼前苍老的脸和记忆里被他救起的少年形象差别太远，Steve回以微笑：“谢谢你愿意相信我们。”

“这是当然，追随CaptainRogers的脚步可是我一生的梦想，也是他们的。”主教指了指身后着白色制服神色激动的年轻圣警们，“他们都没想到有一天能亲眼见到你呢，何况并肩作战⋯⋯这位是⋯⋯”主教看向依偎着站在Steve身边，被Steve扶腰搂着的人。

“他是Bucky，他可能⋯⋯不记得你了。”

主教点点头：“我听说他的事了，我很抱歉⋯⋯正堂后面有间不常用的休息室，圣器都撤走了，他能进去吗？”

Steve看向怀里的人，吸血鬼对于圣力的免疫力各有不同，有特殊能力的高阶吸血鬼理论上是可以进出教堂的。他向Bucky伸出手，希望他能和他一起走向另一个世界。

Bucky抬头，迎上Steve的目光。男人正好挡住了天上的月亮，柔和的光芒淡淡拢住他的轮廓，仿佛他在发光一样。男人脸上的笑容也同样柔和坚定，他把手放到他的手心上。

那是他从此以后，黑夜里唯一的光。

 

 

12.

休息室里算是宽敞，看得出常年不用，堆满了杂物。Bucky躺在长桌上看着Steve拉上丝绒窗帘，推开房间中的桌椅，把沙发上的坐垫铺在空出来的地板上。

再过几个小时就要天亮了。

窗帘拉开后尘埃飞舞。Steve打好地铺，把Bucky的长斗篷铺在上面，“你知道，我们以前常这么干。”

经过车上粗暴的抚慰后，Bucky勉强可以站起来，黑色的制服上沾满汗水和体液，比平时更显得厚重，脚步摇晃着走到Steve面前。

那些omega香甜的信息素也离Steve更近了。

Bucky张了张嘴唇，有点迷茫地说：“常在地板上？我以前也总是突然到热潮期吗？”

Steve楞了下，明白Bucky误会了他的意思，不禁失笑：“不管怎么说，我们这次的确是要这么‘干 ’了。”他把Bucky拉坐进他的怀里，手自然伸进Bucky没有系上拉链和搭扣的制服中。

拉上窗帘的房间像个封闭的密室，只有和正堂相连的墙壁上，几点光线从彩色玫瑰窗里透进来，落在地板，沙发垫，拥抱的alpha和他的omega身上，正堂窗前竖立的十字架的投影也一起倒映进来。

黑暗里开出的七彩玫瑰，被剑一样的十字阴影牢牢钉在地上。

Bucky坐在斑驳的彩光里，听话的抬起手臂，制服从他身上褪了下去。越来越多湿腻的肌肤暴露在Steve眼前。还有跳跃着的甜蜜香气，源源不绝，盛载这些香甜味道的空气仿佛也有了某种颜色和质感，变得柔软起来。

“我本来想再等一等，”Steve舔了下发干的嘴唇，低沉干热的嗓音像火柴一样在暗室里被点燃，“想等到你想起来，或者至少理解我为什么这么做，愿意我这么做的时候⋯⋯”

听到“想起来”Bucky潮红的脸上失去了血色，热潮期里的生理欲望也凉了一截。到现在他依然只能想起一些模糊的梦境一样的碎片，自己甚至无法辨别其中真伪。如果他一直都想不起来该怎么办？如果最后Steve发现他其实认错人了，该怎么办？

“我想被Steve标记。”Bucky颤抖的话像碎裂的糖块，“就现在。”急躁又有点委屈的语气。Bucky抿住嘴唇，胡乱扯掉Steve身上的制服，抱着他，一起倒在了垫子上。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

搂住他的机械臂缠得很紧。Bucky望着他的眼神好像下一秒就会哭出来。刚刚在车上，Bucky在裤子里射的一塌糊涂，后穴里的水多得流进鞋子里，匆忙结束后Steve没来得及为他做清理，现在，他身下的人正不断用被各种体液浸湿的屁股磨蹭他的股间，细长结实的双腿张开圈紧了他的腰，紧张戒备着怕他离开。

果然，他的犹豫和担心都是很不必要的。Steve蹭蹭Bucky的额头，贴着Bucky的唇幸福的笑了，“别担心，Buck，先喂你吃点东西。”

完成标记，度过热潮期是件费体力的事，Steve知道。Bucky唇色苍白，他很久没有进食了，Steve感到Bucky有点排斥喝他的血，但他的血不是吸血鬼们求之若渴的么。

Steve的手臂伸到Bucky面前，向乖巧的吸血鬼点点头。

Bucky的长发从脸颊两侧垂下，蓝眼睛在灿烂的彩窗投影里发亮。他握住Steve的手放到脸颊边，磨蹭：“我不能再这样喝你的血了。”

“为什么？”

Bucky摇摇头，牙关紧咬了下，又松开。受到万人敬仰的首席圣骑士作他的专用血袋，Bucky觉得不应该是这样的，好像Steve在单方面付出，他对他们两人的关系什么也做不了。他渴望更紧密的连结，比标记还要亲密的关系。

“血族里有一种契约，”Bucky舔了下嘴唇，想起听说过的传说，“用彼此的血连结，立誓，订立后即使不在身边，也能通过契约的羁绊感受到另一个人的存在。这个契约通常发生在人类和吸血鬼之间，人类用血液喂食吸血鬼，吸血鬼随时听候人类的调遣，彼此之间绝对忠诚⋯⋯”

Steve单手撑在Bucky头侧，严肃深情的蓝眼睛微微睁大。

Bucky从下仰望着惊讶的男人，双手捧住他的脸，甜蜜的声音继续说：“你愿意和我订立吗？用你的血液供养我，让我属于你，忠于你，为你战斗⋯⋯可以吗？”

“Bucky⋯⋯”Steve忽然不知道该说什么，他怎么会以为Bucky会不想和他结合呢？他抑制不住心里突然席卷的情潮，汹涌的潮声在血管里奔涌，流过耳根，心脏。他扣住Bucky的手，手指插进Bucky的指缝里，舌也插进对方甜蜜的口腔。每次都以为足够深入到甘甜滋味的尽头，而实际上，Bucky远远比他想象的还要甜美。

两人的嘴唇摩擦得发红，一条银丝在两人间越拉越长。Bucky垂下眼，似乎反应过来自己在做什么，有点害羞。他下意舔掉唇上闪亮的口水，抬起右手，整齐的指甲瞬间爆长，拇指在食指指尖刺出一个小伤口，殷红的血珠冒出来，看起来比人类的血色稍深，除此之外并没有什么异常。

Bucky举着食指，尖利的指甲一点点靠近Steve赤裸的心口，而他看向Steve的眼神始终乖巧无害。

深色的血珠被抹在Steve正心口的位置，Bucky尖利的指甲沾着自己的血液在Steve的皮肤上轻轻书写开。

INTHE NAME OF BLOOD WE MADE THIS PROMISE, EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME, BETHERE IN THE CONJUNCTION OF THE MOON AND SUN, AFTER THE PROMISE BE BEGUN. 

随着伤口的迅速愈合，契约上的誓言随写随消失，极淡的血光从Bucky的字上闪现，消退。

房间里安静得只有呼吸和刺破皮肤的书写声，隐隐传来窗外巡夜的圣职警卫队踏过街道整齐的脚步声。一下，一下，均匀稳健，譬如此时Bucky指下的心跳。

再深入几公分就是心脏的位置，他把誓约写进心脏上方的血液里，再过几秒钟，那些和他融合过，有他的印记的血液就会经过心脏流遍Steve的全身，再不消失。

最后的血光在契约结尾的倒悬十字架上一闪而过。

“现在你不会再拒绝我了吧。”

Steve一只手臂圈紧了Bucky，另一只再伸到Bucky唇边，笑着催促他快点进食，储存体力。

Bucky在Steve的皮肤上舔了下，唤长的尖牙刺进薄薄的血管里。

他可以安心享用他的alpha价值千金的圣血了。

很快，Steve的确感到身体里似乎发生了些变化，被血清提升过的感知力敏锐的探查到另一个人的生命体征，饥饿，焦躁，倦怠又兴奋的生理欲望。

包括omega信息素对他的影响也被无限放大了。

一秒钟内，温柔的alpha进入到了发情期。全身钢铁一样雄起的肌肉绷紧了，顺从本能的欲望，在Bucky的脸颊，颈侧，赤裸的肌肤上深嗅，舔吻，仿佛每一个毛孔里都探出触手，饥渴的吞噬着纯净香甜的信息素味道。

正在进食的Bucky忽然被压得喘不过气。男人轻柔的爱抚动作充满了雄性的掠夺和侵略气息，粗糙的舌苔划过肌肤的刺激感，让他神经都颤抖起来，不由想起了那些把自己的伴侣喂饱后再狠狠操孕的雄性动物。

Bucky的面颊上泛出些红晕。眼前alpha凝视他的双眼像是暴风雨前擦出闪电的云层，眼神里的热烈和催促让Bucky不禁心神晃荡。他停下了吸食的动作，舔了舔嘴唇，松开了Steve的手臂。

“吃好了？”男人的声音和眼神一样暗哑。

Bucky点点头。他已经是Steve的了，却突然感到害羞，只好别开脸，偷偷用湿腻的下体去蹭男人沉甸甸完全硬挺起来的胯间。

“别急。”Steve从被扯坏的制服里掏出一个皱巴巴的粉色小盒子，用嘴撕开了包装，套在自己勃发的阴茎上。

Bucky看他那个充满野性的扬头撕扯动作看呆了，不禁咽了口口水。

戴上热潮期专用的安全套后，Steve那个尺寸惊人的地方在Bucky湿漉漉的臀缝里蹭了两下，Bucky的屁股太滑腻，早些时候被开拓过的小洞还在流水。Steve轻轻一顶，粗大的顶端就挤了进去。

他身下的Bucky似乎还沉浸在订立契约的喜悦里，没回过神，等Steve开始插入了，他才意识到，很快他还会以另一种方式，再次属于Steve。

他为这个念头感到战栗，暗暗蜷起了脚趾。

水光泛滥的肉洞正被逐步填满，肛口的褶皱被撑得十分光滑，甚至有点发白。Bucky不自觉微张双唇，他像被缓缓塞进一个密闭的容器里，随着Steve压入他的体内，周遭的空气也在不断压缩。他透不过气，眼里几乎流出泪。

“Bucky，我真高兴。”Steve叹息着说。Bucky眼里的水波几乎淹没了他，而神奇的是，他却能在里面自由呼吸。

“我也⋯⋯很高兴。”Bucky软软的用气声说，双手捏紧了身下的沙发垫。内壁和Steve相连的地方像通了电，Steve还没发狠操他，他的腰就已经先软了，聚不起力气。与之相反，乳头不由自主的硬胀起来，Steve也发现了那里，全根插进后，埋在Bucky湿润的体内没着急动作，让Bucky先适应下他的形状和硬度，手指和嘴唇分别含住了两边挺立的乳尖拨弄吸吮。

Bucky的鼻腔里逸出一声像是抽泣的低吟，胸膛鼓胀了下，硬挺又弹软的肉粒更送进Steve的口里。

“唔⋯⋯”手感太可爱，Steve忍不住捏着Bucky的乳尖开始下身的抽动。

指尖的力气都传到了那敏感的两点上，Bucky微微撅起嘴，小声哼哼着在Steve身下扭动。扭动中，肠壁被烧红的铁杵一样的肉棍狠狠戳刺，快感加倍传来，Bucky惊呼着全身瘫软了。

“还好吗？”Steve一边耸动腰跨，一边擦掉Bucky眼尾被噎出的泪水。

Bucky难耐的摇了摇头，快感像失重的落体运动一样让人晕眩，但是热潮期里的身体又渴望更狠更深的戳刺，他也不知道自己是好还是不好，大概就是在两者的夹缝里翻滚，几乎晕过去。

夜晚到了最浓重的时候，全镇的人都在睡梦中。被黑暗围起来的密室里，回荡着粗重的喘息和绵软的呻吟，两具火热纠缠的身体发出响亮的啪啪撞击声。一墙之隔就是人们来祈祷，做礼拜的教堂正堂，Steve从没想过自己会在这么神圣庄严的地方，和被教会驱逐的异族做这么亲密的事。微妙的禁忌和背德感，与原始的兽性本能激烈碰撞，他能做的，想做的，仍然只是抱紧了身下心爱的omega，狠狠侵犯占有他。

布面的沙发垫被两人的汗水和体液浸湿，Bucky湿滑不堪的股间依然时不时喷出一阵被操出的淫水。他被他的alpha锁在强壮的臂弯里，像枚被催熟的浆果，迸裂出香甜汁水，被不断品尝着。

Steve咬住了他汗湿的颈间，腺体部位随着汗水蒸发，香气更加浓郁。强悍的alpha感到那刻就快到了，他握住Bucky湿腻浑圆的两瓣臀，加紧冲刺，用力将硬胀的头部顶向深处的宫口。Bucky的屁股几乎被捏变形，又湿又软，前面的阴茎被Steve坚硬的腹肌揉压着，不知射了几次。让人战栗的快感里混进了针扎似的疼痛，Bucky本能的想要逃开，然而男人有力的双手钳住了他的臀，膝盖死死压住他的大腿，他挣扎了下没能挣脱。

Alpha的兽性超过理性，发现omega的逃跑意图，Steve咬破了Bucky脖颈上的腺体，唾液渗进了伤口里，两人的信息素飞快融合。

Bucky微张的双眼猛的睁大了，深邃的双眼皮下，双睫早被汗水和泪水打湿。隔壁投递过来的彩色亮光越过Steve的头顶在他眼前闪现，那疑似圣光的光芒让他有些恍惚。

“Buck，忍一下⋯⋯”

Steve的阴茎已经顶进了宫口，他发出一声占有性的低吼，根部开始胀大成结。被钉在床上的Bucky红着眼眶咬住了自己的金属手指发出不成声的呜咽，蓝色的大眼睛里蒙上一层水壳，彩色碎光落在上面，折射出无数斑斓世界。

疼痛让Bucky恢复了些意识，知道期待已久的时刻马上就要到了。他的右手攀住Steve强壮的臂膀，忍受体内撕裂般的痛楚。

眼里的水壳碎了。Bucky几乎被压进沙发垫里的背后，突然横生出一对翼翅，颤抖着展开，正落在十字架阴影上，像被钉上去的蝴蝶标本。

有一瞬间，Bucky除了眼前的彩光什么也看不到，耳朵里只有一片空茫的噪音。

飘忽沉重。

Steve终于在他体内射了出来，过程滚烫漫长。出于局势考虑，他们采取了避孕措施，这次他将无法为Steve孕育子嗣。

熟透的浆果被彻底杵碎了。射精结束后，Steve稍微退出来一点，依然有将近一半的部分埋在Bucky体内。Bucky充血发红的洞口还在不舍的吸附着男人半硬的阴茎，不停收缩，吐出黏稠的液体。

“Bucky，你还好吗？” Steve托住Bucky的后颈，捋顺他汗湿的前发。怀里的人失神的望向天花板，瞳孔涣散，口水顺着唇边的金属手指淌出来，眼尾泛红，两行明晃晃的泪痕。

Steve的心底顿时升出无限怜爱。他翻身从Bucky瘫软的身上下来，减轻Bucky的身体负担，从侧面重新抱住他，大手揉按着omega的肩膀，腰臀和大腿，帮他恢复体力。Bucky背上的翅膀慢慢收了回去，他全身酥麻，尤其是大腿和两腿中间的地方。

过了好一会儿，Bucky终于回过神。两人浑身湿透了，下身还连在一起，男人一身壮硕的肌肉紧拥住他，赤裸着也不觉得冷。Bucky眨眨眼，望向不停在他脸上落下细吻的男人，喃喃道:“我是你的了。”

“是，一直都是。我也是你的。”Steve在他耳边说。

Bucky点点头，低头似乎笑了下。Steve把他脸颊边打着卷的湿发捋到耳后。

的确是笑了。

 

天蒙蒙发亮，玫瑰窗里的灯光熄灭，晨曦透了进来。

Steve将沙发垫移到了角落里的长桌下面，他和Bucky像藏起来偷情一样钻进桌子底下。只过了一天，omega的热潮期还远没到结束的时候，休息片刻，Steve胯下雄壮的性器又像火中铁棍一样又热又烫。Bucky握住那根烫手的东西，放进自己被操得合不拢的肉洞里。热潮期的omega体内始终松软湿润，Steve抱着他从侧面又来了一次。

后来，正堂里传来祷告和唱颂的歌声。仿佛从天而降的传唱声中，Steve让Bucky趴在垫子上，撅起屁股，抓着他从后面插进去。Bucky时而咬住垫子，时而咬住自己的手指，或者Steve的，模模糊糊漏出一些难耐的低吟，小心不让这些声音传出这个昏暗的房间。

自己正在上帝的眼皮底下做出难以启齿的事。有时在快感和高潮的间歇里，Steve的脑海里会闪过这样的念头，然而紧接着就被Bucky的抽泣和湿软的吻淹没了。Bucky从头到脚，里里外外都是他的味道，他对上帝是感谢的，让他有机会再次让Bucky属于他。

然而。

日光消失，又到了夜晚，他并没有向上帝请求宽恕。

 

 

13.

休息室的门在三天以后打开。

站在门口准备给里面的人送食物和水的Sam，差点被里面浓郁的热潮期交合味道掀到十公里外，连他这个Beta都忍不住皱皱鼻子。

“一切都还好吗？”里面走出来的金发男人把他挡在了门外，向他问道。

“有几次小范围交火，其他还好，”Sam向里面看了一眼，“我正想问你一样的话呢。”里面黑洞洞的什么也看不出，他把手里的东西递到全身汗津津的男人手里。Steve的呼吸有些急促，但是面色看起来非常平静满足。

“有什么需要随时告诉我。”Sam最后说道。

Steve关上门，漏进来的一小块光线跟着消失，房间里恢复了舒适的朦胧昏暗。蜷在长桌下的人舒展开身体，似乎睡了过去。

除了食物和水，Sam还带来了许多新毛巾和毛毯。Steve坐到Bucky旁边，用毛巾擦干净两人的身上，Bucky从里到外都是他的味道，刚被他标记过，正是柔顺服从的时候。闭紧的眼睫轻轻颤了下，Bucky逸出两声模模糊糊的呓语，本能的往Steve的怀里蹭了蹭。

Steve弹开毛毯裹在他们身上，抱着Bucky一起躺到长桌底下。

相拥着睡了一天一夜，再次醒来时，Steve测了下Bucky的体温，热潮期的高热已经退了下去，Bucky身上恢复到吸血鬼偏低的温度。

怀里的人尚未睡醒，Steve在他脸上轻吻几下，厮磨一会儿，必须起身走向外面的世界了。

 

 

外面的形势比Steve想象的更要严峻。如果说几天前血族的挑衅行为还局限在入室偷盗的话，短短几天时间已经发展到了地区规模的火拼冲突，并且以超乎想象的速度持续恶化，各个教区里挤进了越来越多避难民众。

包括Steve他们所在的小镇也不例外。在Steve闭门不出时血族组织了两次偷袭，都被Sam和Clint解决掉了，对方也并不恋战，似乎只是想试探他们。

Steve坐在会议室里听完汇报，对面的教区骨干集体陷入了沉默，只偶尔在Steve不注意的时候打探性地用余光扫向他。那当然是他们的错觉，超级士兵的本能让Steve任何时候都保持足够的警惕，他面无表情接受那些目光巡礼，心知肚明他们在想什么——外面的吸血鬼越来越肆无忌惮，而他们教区里正收留了一个政府通缉的异族，并且容忍他在他们眼皮底下和他们敬爱（现在同样被通缉）的首席圣骑士共处一室好几天，只闻闻味道就知道两人这几天里都做了什么，甚至就在此刻，那只吸血鬼还在他们的庇护下安然入睡。

“咳—”一声干咳后，一名着黑袍头发花白的牧师打破尴尬的气氛开口，“圣殿骑士团首席圣骑士Captain Rogers光临我教区，我等深感荣幸，抱歉之前未能出门迎接。” 

Steve抬眼，礼貌性向对方点头致谢，等他继续说下去。

“在目前这个越来越危乱的时刻能承蒙Captain Rogers前来相助，真是教人喜不自胜，”花白牧师果然说了下去，停顿片刻后，他的话锋一转，“然而，鉴于某些原因，我们也不得不产生一些忧虑⋯⋯”

“CaptainRogers不是来我们这儿做客，而是来领导我们的，大可不必忧虑。”Steve的旧识，此地的地区主教突然插口。被打断的牧师不知是碍于面子还是主教威严，没再开口，他旁边年纪稍轻的中年牧师却不以为然。“主教大人，话不能这么说，别的不说，现在普通民众都知道吸血鬼开出了天价悬赏要Captain Rogers的黄金圣血，没有任何不敬的意思，”他看向Steve，后者也向他回视，“然而自圣骑士来到这里以后，我们教区就像裂开缝的蛋一样，招来无数窥探觊觎，甚至屡次偷袭。如果我们再不做些什么，下场就会和几百公里外的隔壁小镇那样，被满城血洗。”

听到这里Steve终于皱了下眉，视线飘向Sam，看来Sam并没有向他说明全部。Sam旁边的Clint向他无奈地耸了下肩，对那名中年牧师说：“你不如说你家厕所堵了也是因为我们来了。”

“我说的不对吗？方圆几百公里一带的吸血鬼数量比别处要密集的多，他们都知道你们就在附近，被他们找到只是迟早的事，何况还有政府那边。”

“真是好笑，圣职骨干竟然害怕吸血鬼。”

“这不是怕⋯⋯”

“够了。”Steve及时制止了谈话往更偏离的方向发展下去，争论的两方同时住口看向他。“如果因为我们的到来给你们添了麻烦，那我很抱歉。但是现在看来世界各地都爆发了吸血鬼的反击行动，再不阻止任何地方都无法幸免。Pierce主教宣称的抑制计划不但没有任何效果，情况反而越来越恶化，显然他已经叛变了，现在我们要做的就是集结愿意同吸血鬼战斗的军队，无论是属于政府，还是教会，哪怕是民间。找到他们的老巢，摧毁他们的复辟行动，给他们致命一击。如若不然，到时候吸引吸血鬼前来的不止是我的血，而是任何一滴属于人类的新鲜血液。”

说完，Steve在一屋人的注视下平静的推门走出房间，Sam和Clint互相对视一眼，跟着他走了出去。

Steve心里其实十分理解刚刚会议室里的人选择的不同立场，他并不责怪他们。和平年代，未经历过战争的人会本能感到惧怕。他只是突然担心起Bucky的处境，现在是白天，而他不在Bucky身边。他快步走回了几天下来已经非常熟悉的休息室，大力打开房门。

蜷在角落里的人影似乎受到光线干扰，不安的转个身，背对着Steve。突然放松下来，Steve发觉膝盖几乎承受不了自己的重量。他轻轻关上门，扶着桌椅，走回Bucky身边。

 

当晚，他们收拾好为数不多的行李在教堂侧门集合。

苍老的主教万分抱歉地看着Steve，金发骑士向他笑了笑：“感谢你这几天为我们做的一切。”

“没能帮上什么忙，我年纪大了，很多事都由不得我了。”主教垂下眼说。

“怎么会，我还指望你集结人手，和我们一同迎敌呢。”

“那是一定的。”

Bucky提着枪袋放到主教为他们准备的改装汽车里。Steve没说为什么离开，但不管要去哪里，他都会跟着他的alpha。

几人拉开车门坐到车上，依然是Sam驾车。改装后的汽车无论动力还是防御能力都比路边随便找来的普通车辆强上不少，Sam显然很满意。车上也补充了足够的弹药装备以及各种生活补给，他们感激地朝主教挥挥手，在茫茫夜色里再次出发了。

 

 

三个月后。

 

Steve驾着一辆重型机车在山间小路上飞驰。头顶星光暗淡，一轮圆月悬在天空正中。Bucky抱着枪坐在他后面，他们已经朝着月亮的方向行驶了好几个小时，距Natasha提供的目标区域依然还有一段距离。

周围群山环绕，夜晚比城市里更加黑暗浓稠，一路已经驶到偏远的边境地带，两侧既没有路灯也没有屋舍灯火，连绵不绝的暗黑夜色里，只有一束车灯照亮前面一小段布满杂草和碎石的小路，时间久了，身边浓厚的黑夜仿佛凝结成了有质感的固体。超级战士视力绝佳，尽管如此，Steve有时也会错觉自己正朝着某种无形的屏障迎头撞过去。

“Buck，你知道，其实以前我们来过这里。”Steve出声打破了笼罩他们的异样感。身后的Bucky正凝神警惕追兵，听到他的话楞了下，搜索了下为数不多的记忆，有点茫然的说：“上一次圣战时吗？”

“对。”Steve回头应声，不知想起什么，坚毅的面部线条柔和了几分。

前方又是一个急转弯，Steve压低身体重心，一手不自觉回伸揽住Bucky腰侧。

“Steve，我很好，可以照顾好自己。”Bucky再一次在Steve耳边重申。

Steve收回了自己的手，似乎有点欲言又止。然而正是局势的紧要关头，他能说什么呢，只希望自己不要再犯七十年前的错误。正沉浸在回忆里，Bucky突然举枪做了瞄准的动作，Steve也顺着枪口方向望了一眼，加快了速度。仔细观察一阵，Bucky低声对身前的男人道：“又来了。”

Steve再次看向枪口方向，黑色绒布一样的天空中若隐若现浮动着几个暗点，正以肉眼可见的速度不断放大着。Bucky架着狙击枪靠在Steve身上，耐心等着追兵进入射程范围。几秒钟后，有节奏的连续响起几声枪声，寂静的山林间，枪声像涟漪一样迅速传开。

Bucky收起枪口，暗夜里幽蓝的大眼睛一眨不眨追踪着子弹在空中的轨迹。数发子弹擦破空气变成黑点射向夜幕，普通人连子弹都难以察觉，遑论是否射中目标，然而Bucky的眉头却慢慢皱紧了，他对刚刚的几枪相当有把握，可是天边的追兵不但没有减少，反而由点及线，接着连成串，不等细看，从天而降的子弹已经像局部阵雨劈头落向两人身边。

噼里啪啦一阵土石和金属击中声，溅起的烟尘反倒成了一种掩护，将两人的身形掩盖其中。

Steve猛踩油门，拐进路旁的树林里，加大左右调向的幅度蜿蜒前进。油门轰鸣声和子弹一起裹住了他们。

“Steve，关掉车灯。”

驾车的男人会意，唯一的亮光消失后弹雨似乎减弱几秒，然后变得更加猛烈，似乎放弃了准度，只顾追着他们一通扫射。

树林里枝叶茂密，没有光线，即使是超级士兵的视力也难以像在平路上那样全速前进，Steve适当减速小心在密林间穿梭，从车后传来的动静判断，Bucky似乎翻个身，背对着他，调整成更方便的姿势后一串反击枪声紧跟着响起。

两人后背对着后背，Bucky一边开枪一边灵活的随着机车的偏转方向摇摆身体，没有附着点，全靠两人紧紧相贴的背部作用力才不至于从车上掉下去。Steve这时顾不得Bucky的抗议了，两手轮换驾车，空出的手胆战心惊护住Bucky身侧。专心对战迎敌的Bucky似乎没发现他的动作。幸好。

车头不时出现九十度急转，整体依然向着月亮驶向目标方向。巨大的离心作用下，Steve和Bucky的膝盖几乎擦过地面。Bucky的枪声不曾稍歇，即使如此，天边的黑点依然越来越近，子弹的准度也相应提高，细密的迸射在车身上带着火星弹开。噪声太响，Steve留心并未听到射入肉体的声音，心下稍安，随即抽出盾牌，往枪声传来的方向用力甩出去。片刻后，溅着血水的盾牌飞回来，被伸向空中的手稳稳接住，挡在Bucky身前。

只能单手开车，还要时不时留意身后的命中率和盾牌覆盖范围，卷着烟尘的机车在树林里艰难前进。除此之外，超级战士敏锐的警惕性已经叫嚣许久，一种被人观察尾随的诡异感挥之不去。起初Steve以为那是来自追击的血族，然而细心觉察下来距离似乎更近，他调动全身感官去捕捉，树林两旁黑影幢幢，依然一点踪迹也没发现。此时，天上的追击不断迫近，Steve不得不压下心头的疑惑，专心对付眼前的敌人。

等能看清吸血鬼的翅膀轮廓时，Bucky换成榴弹枪，上膛发射几乎没有间歇连开数枪，结结实实撞上空中的目标轰然炸开，一团团燃烧的火球呼啸坠落，在林间燃起大火。火光和浓烟迅速蔓延开，很快吞噬了Steve他们的踪迹，从空中再难寻觅。

Steve和Bucky也被接连的爆炸掀翻，从机车上滚落。Steve急忙转身在落地前牢牢把Bucky拉近怀里，双手护住他的腰腹，在滚落过程中将大部分撞击和冲力转移到自己身上。眼前杂乱的枝叶和土地交错滚动，两人紧拥着沿着斜坡转了几十圈后，终于被一棵大树拦腰截住。Steve的后背狠狠撞在树上，大树晃了两下，树叶像雨一样纷纷飘落。

“Bucky，你没事吧？”停下来后，Steve急忙查看怀里的人。

Bucky的瞳仁在夜晚异常清亮，撇撇嘴，闷声道：“蠢事都让你做了，我有什么事。”

男人欣慰的笑容看起来有几分傻气，Bucky舔了下嘴唇，拉低男人的头。两人的双唇飞快相贴，Steve大手封住Bucky的后颈，加深了这个吻。

不久前一路席卷的巨大声响猛然停止了，耳边除了空茫的噪声只有大火燃烧的声音。吸血鬼们也不见了，似乎已经飞了过去。一吻分开后，Steve和Bucky额头靠着额头，慢慢调整呼吸，Steve终于有空取出刚刚就一直响不停的通讯器，按下接听。

“Steve，你们到哪儿了？”Natasha略显焦急的声音从另一端传来。

“还在森林高地，被拖了点时间。”

“你们还好吗？”Natasha停顿了下，似乎在听他们这边的动静。

“我们没事，你们呢？” Steve环着Bucky靠在树干上难得的获得片刻喘息，一边抓紧时间休息一边观察着林中的动静。大火不停燃烧着，映亮一小片天空，吸血鬼的踪影消失不见了，森林里一片静寂。

“Fury和我正在战机上，马上就要飞抵边境了。愿意加入自愿军围剿吸血鬼的陆军战队也在向边境线推进。”

Steve口中的“很好”还没来得及说，就被Nat后面凝重的口气顿住了。“Steve，卫星监控数据出现了异常，情况⋯⋯不太乐观，我发给你。”

正等待数据传输时，一直在旁边默默观察的Bucky突然推了推Steve，低声对他说：“有点不对劲。”

“怎么？”一股莫名的沉重感笼罩住Steve，尚不知道Nat和Bucky是什么意思，然而敏锐的直觉告诉他情况可能比他们说的还要糟糕。他皱紧了眉头。

“太安静了。”Bucky说，在天空和树林间扫视一圈。

的确，周围除了火焰燃烧声，万籁俱寂，连虫鸣声都听不到。Steve飞快回想他们一路行进的过程，在机车上噪声太大不容易判断，后来⋯⋯Steve双眼不易察觉的睁大了下，意识到不对劲的地方。在追兵被Bucky击中燃烧着落入林间时，树林里仍是一片死寂，一只惊起的飞鸟也没有。延绵数百公里的群山茂林里仿佛所有生物都蒸发了，只剩他们两人。

这时响起了数据传输完毕的提示音，Steve看着图像楞了两秒钟，恍然明白发生了什么事。Bucky看到的他表情，顺着他的视线看向他手里的屏幕，不自觉睁大了双眼。

“能确定对方的数量吗？”沉默片刻，Steve向Natasha问道。

“目前难以统计，而且这只是监控到的一部分，还有很多数据没有传输回来。可以确定的是，血族本身，受他们控制的军队，以及其他雇佣军，数量远超出我们的想象。”

Steve的眼神回到图像上，通常以绿色和黄色显示出的地形图上，正密密麻麻布满了黑色的圆点，掩盖了山川，湖泊，公路，甚至乡村和城市，一切都被淹没在浩瀚的黑色里。Steve提高分辨率后，图像猛然变得清晰，粗糙的色块被屋顶，街道，以及路面取代，一队队全副武装的士兵踩着军靴，整齐划一的脚步占领了整条街道。手指拖动图像，数据换到千里之外，Steve盯了一会儿才看清，无数扇动的黑色翼翅下，遍布的重型坦克和装甲车辆，正以一种洪水蔓延的姿态吞没了整个屏幕。

“他们这是怎么做到的？我们为什么现在才发现？”

面对Steve异常严肃的语气，Nat无奈答道：“不要小看吸血鬼积累上千年的财富，以及科技进步，受益的不止有人类⋯⋯”

Steve的下颌咬紧了下，声音马上冷静下来：“我们能调动多少人？能查清对方的前进方向吗？”

“我们正在尽力，自愿军，还有教会军队，Tony那边⋯⋯还不明朗。他们的方向和我们一模一样，看来情报是没错了。数据传输有时间差，他们现在恐怕离边境越来越近，你们要小心⋯⋯”

不用Nat提醒，Steve和Bucky也意识到了。前一秒还静止不动的森林，突然像缓慢的旋转起来，遥远的天边传来了模糊而巨大的风声，云层都被吹动不断像另一边汇聚。像是呼应般的，脚下的地面也隐隐约约开始震颤。没过多久，天地间的震动越来越强，Steve和Bucky尚来不及离开树林，卫星地图上密密麻麻的黑点已经到了他们头顶上空。

月亮正升到森林上方，林中火势不减，仿佛烧到了月亮上，燃烧着的月色慢慢被呼啸而来的黑色翅膀吞没。夜晚最黑暗的时刻提前降临了。

 

天空中的吸血鬼群漫长得无休无止，交叠震动的翅膀遮天蔽日，拖着地上沉重的黑影，缓慢前进。一队队陆军吸血鬼在同伴翅膀的庇护下翻过山脉，踏上草原，整齐密集的步伐震撼大地。他们所过之处，脚下土地纷纷炸开土花，一只只腐化的手臂从里面钻出，然后是头颅，肩膀，或完整或残缺的身躯纷纷爬出地下，每走几步便有干枯的皮肉从身上簌簌掉落，露出森森白骨。

美丽广阔的土地瞬间千疮百孔。

行动僵硬的死尸跟随吸血鬼大军，浩浩荡荡向国境线进军。一路走一路规模持续壮大，几十年前两军交战遗尸无数的旧战场从见天日，死人与活人重新回到了熟悉的土地，感叹似的唱出了曾经的歌声。

月耀我族

我们吸血鬼将惩戒全世界

越过山川 穿过湖海

就算重回地狱

也将带回更多的同伴

向人类

向人类进攻

利爪对抗你们的炮火

翅膀阻断你们通往天堂的路

血洒大地

残碎的肢体在脚下颤抖

向人类

向人类进攻

 

雄浑的地狱进行曲踏着步点响彻欧洲大陆。城镇里的人们四处奔跑逃亡，来不及躲避的人倒在了整齐的铁蹄下，清脆的骨骼断裂声，血液迸溅声，逃亡声，求救声，哭喊声，统统汇进歌声里。侥幸逃进教会区的人，在十字架下相拥着一边祈祷一边在外面传来的歌声里颤抖，哭泣。教会零散的武装力量被如洪水猛兽的吸血鬼军队轻易冲垮，变成一滩滩模糊的血肉，溅在窗上，墙上，染红土地。

遮天蔽日的翅膀永无止境。无星无月的夜晚，仿佛上帝闭上了眼，不忍细看。

大军到达了城镇外的旷野上，排排交织的细密军队，以及不断从地下爬出来汇入其中的死灵走尸，浩浩荡荡的地狱行军像病毒一样迅速扩散，侵蚀着这片土地。敏锐的飞禽走兽早已四散躲藏，由人类统治的广袤地域上，仿佛只剩下他们自己在等待被摧毁。

而在人们看不到的，翅膀遮蔽外的天空中，无数驾政府战机正从四面八方赶来。伞兵像春天的种子一样无声无息飘落在边境地带。地上，天上，层层叠叠的天罗地网正不断向中心目标收紧。唯一看着这一切的，只有如黑布的晚上，真正血红的月亮。

 

 

14.

Steve找到了滚下山坡的机车，载着Bucky飞速赶往Natasha重新定位过的地点。

天上密密麻麻振翅起飞的吸血鬼像大片乌云，正以肉眼可见的速度向他们迎头赶来。上万只吸血鬼的翅膀搅乱气流，地上的树丛迎风弯倒，簌簌发抖的枝叶摩擦声像埋藏地底的哭泣破土而出。Steve他们在路上遇到了一小股吸血鬼带领的走尸潮，国境线一侧广阔的区域直到森林高地一带，几十年前是两军交战无数将士的埋骨之地，阵亡的将士一层压着一层埋在地底，现在受到召唤重返尘世，生前杀的你死我活，死后反而不分你我。Steve面对曾经并肩作战现在却拦住自己去路的昔日战友，知道他们已沦为吸血鬼的傀儡，再不是同伴，心里仍不免产生一些既伤感又愤怒的情绪。Bucky似乎没有想这么多，提枪一阵猛烈的扫射为他开出一条道路。

低阶走尸并没有自己的意识，除了力大无穷不知疼痛外，不足为惧，破坏掉中枢神经就会丧失一切行动能力。更难以忍受的是他们身上腐烂的气味，敏锐的超级战士不得不屏住呼吸，两人肩并肩一人负责清扫一侧，像割麦子一样迅速杀出一条血路。

通讯器一直保持着连接状态，两边不时交换一下信息和彼此的处境。Nat那边很快就遇到了吸血鬼集结的大批军队，Steve一边听着模糊传来的厮杀声一边焦急赶路，Bucky坐在他身后，沉着地解决掉不时从各个方向出现的敌对战力。

机车行驶到一个边塞小镇时猛然放慢了速度。身后隆隆的行军声已经到了脚后跟，然而面前的小镇却死一般的寂静。Bucky像是受到某种触动，沉静的双眼蓦地睁大了。

受惯性驱使两人向前继续滑行，车轮溅起了不大不小的水花声，浓重的血腥气扑面而来。车头绕过地上堆叠的一具具尸体，有普通平民也有身着白色制服的圣警，大多数肢体残缺不全，保留住头部的尸体能清晰看到死前一秒惊恐，无助，害怕，绝望的表情，以及或逃跑，或躲避，或迎战的身体动作。不止地板上，窗口，墙壁，甚至路灯，一走进小镇Steve就发现了，街道两侧每一棵灯柱上各吊着一名被吸干血的圣警，路灯照在他们干枯的脸上，像一声声被放大的沉默尖叫。嘀嘀嗒嗒的血流沿着灯柱流入街道，被车轮溅开。

溅在Steve和Bucky裤脚的水花全部都是鲜血。

Steve仿佛在死一般的寂静里听到了不久前绝望的挣扎和奋战的声音。

他们像走进了被时间凝固的琥珀里，周围的一切都静止在了最后一秒，被时间清晰记录下来，毫不保留的展示给他们看，而他们只能沉默的走过去。

双眉间的竖纹更深了一些，Steve咬紧牙关，无声记住这一切。不知碰到了哪里，一个圆乎乎的东西溅着血花骨碌骨碌滚到他们脚边停住。是一颗人头，凸出的双目恨恨望向天空成群结队飞过的吸血鬼。而在人头的不远处，一具无头尸已经走到了一栋建筑的门前，却突然转身，像是去找他的头一样伸出了手。

通讯器里的Nat终于得空向他们汇报目前的战况，说完却没有得到回应，疑惑地喊了两声Steve的名字。

“抓紧歼敌，马上就到。”

隔了一会儿，Steve沉声说。

 

天上的血月爬向正空，无数吸血鬼的翅膀从又大又圆的月亮前飞过。不远处已经可以看到空中激烈的交战。

Steve加快速度。距离交火中心不断缩进，巨大的枪炮和厮杀声里，隐约传来飘渺的唱颂声，一队队白衣圣警边唱颂边奋勇杀敌，周身朦胧着一层淡白光晕，在如潮水的黑色包围里，浮浮沉沉。

被掷出的机车轰开敌军包围圈一角，被拦腰撞断的外围走尸顷刻倒下一片。Steve和Bucky继续背靠背，一人一侧在黑压压的尸潮里分开一条路。被围困的联合军队看到他的星盾精神一阵，不知从哪里开始，“Captain Rogers”“Captain Rogers”的高呼声一浪一浪此起彼伏传开。

“终于到了！”

“抱歉，我们来晚了。”

Natasha驾驶一辆装甲车载着Clint，碾碎拦路的走尸向Steve的方向疾驰过来。Clint松开手中的箭，一串爆炸的光影在Steve身后炸开。两队人错身而过在空中打了声招呼。

“Cap，”通讯器里响起Sam的声音，Steve抬头找到换了新的飞行器的伙伴，“吸血鬼实在太多了，他们的斗篷升级了，紫外线枪穿不透，只能勉强用银弹。”

“我们的战机呢？”

“所有的都出动了。”Fury应道。

Steve望向空中，的确像Sam说的，机械警察配备的射枪射出的紫色光芒落在防御斗篷上像被隐去了一样，一点痕迹也没留下。一队队战机正向吸血鬼群猛烈开火，然而轰出的空洞很快就被后面的吸血鬼补上，疯狂的反扑回来。力大无穷的吸血鬼扯掉战机机翼，坠落的战机烟花般炸裂，卷着浓烟落进地面战场里。

“又少了两架。”Fury说。

Steve皱眉。地面上的情况并不比空中好多少，双方数量相差悬殊，教会圣警和人类自愿军组成的联合军队正在被吸血鬼和雇佣军层层合围，对方借着过去遗留的大型战争工事向他们集火，不断缩小包围圈。

“我们需要突围和外面赶来的援军汇合，击碎吸血鬼的包围圈。Nat和我各带一队人准备突围，Bucky带一队抢占他们的炮塔支援空中部队⋯⋯”

Steve的话还没说完，Bucky已经像利刃一样刺入敌人的包围中。Steve看着他几个起落跳跃杀向远处的炮塔，心脏一阵狂跳。提醒的话来不及说出口——说出了也没有用，眼下的情况他能做的就是扔出盾牌为Bucky清扫道路。

星盾脱手而出，所过之处处处血花飞溅，在漆黑的夜空里开辟处一条凄美的血色通路。

Bucky的身影渐渐远去了，跟随他的小队正竭力追赶他。

Steve收回盾，带领追随他的圣警向另一个方向冲了过去。

“把他们送回地狱。”Steve低声说道。

他的话像投进湖面的石子，掀起万丈浪花汹涌狂奔。联合军里人人重复着他的话，处于劣势的人类军队瞬间情绪高涨，挥舞刀枪的双手仿佛不知疲倦，不一会儿就冲到了包围圈的外围。

原本射向他们的炮口调转了方向，Steve知道，Bucky成功了。他迅速和Fury建立起地面作战指挥，带领小队斜行插入突围。在Bucky的支援下，空中和地面的交战慢慢进入平衡状态。仿佛看到了朝阳升起——说不定他们真能等到那个时刻。

“Steve，看天上！”

应着Natasha的话，Steve抬头望去。空中的圆月近得不可思议，从来没有这么大而圆过，表面似乎比刚刚更红了一些，月色穿过漫天飞舞的残甲断肢，像泼下的一盆虚幻血光。已经爬到了正空位置，光滑的圆盘边缘隐约缺掉了一条细边。

月食开始了。

他们却还没能在一片乱战里锁定祭礼方位。

“Sam，空中侦察的怎样了？”Steve向通讯器里问。

“尚未确定方位，Cap，如果没有这么多干扰，大概能更有效率一点。”

Sam那端杂音很重，听起来情况确实不太乐观。Steve仰头飞速搜寻着，很快就找到在吸血鬼群和战机间灵活穿梭的Sam。

“我上去支援你，我们时间不多了。”

纵身一跃踩上面前一具走尸的头，Steve借力抓住在低空盘旋攻击他们的一只吸血鬼，用力将他甩进突围小队中，马上有利刃刺穿了吸血鬼的心脏。Steve顺势一个漂亮的空中翻踩上另一只吸血鬼的肩膀，轻轻向下一挥盾牌，跃向了下一个落脚点。从中被劈成两半的垫脚石爆出一蓬鲜血，沉沉坠向地面。

如此敏捷的几次翻身攀越，不断有吸血鬼的残躯从天上掉落，像碎纸一样被切成不规则的形状，切口整齐，鲜血迸溅，掉在地上时犹自跳动着。Steve马上到了高空的吸血鬼阵群中，踩着他们的翅膀冒着枪林弹雨像在平地上一样狂奔。浓稠的吸血鬼血液雨一样落下，得到支援的Sam终于得空展开侦察工作。

“在正对着月食的区域，”通讯器里传来Natasha的声音，听起来急迫又从容，“他们要借助月亮的力量，找那些隐蔽、没有遮挡的地方。”

“收到。”

借着掩护，Sam降到低空仔细观察。延绵数百里的大型工事几乎被人潮和尸潮淹没，从空中到地面布满了伺机而动的吸血鬼。处于劣势的教会军和自愿军在吸血鬼和走尸的夹击下腹背受敌，好在Bucky率领的小队成功夺下了几处要塞炮塔，密集扫射的高射炮在空中放起了盛大的血肉烟花。

Sam擦掉溅到护目镜上的血迹，开启红外扫描系统，缩小范围仔细搜索。

天上吞噬血月的阴影放大了几分，能明显看出月亮缺了一道边。残缺的月亮正中，一个张开翅膀的黑影缓缓飞落，巨大的双翼搅动气流，悬停在空中。

“了不起，了不起。不愧是CaptainRogers。”

轻飘飘的声音传出十里，听起来却十分年轻。等黑影落得近了，众人方看清楚，那是个陌生英俊的金发青年，唇角噙着笑意，身边围了一圈强悍高大的吸血鬼侍从。

“他是谁？”

通讯器里的声音问向Steve。对于突然出现的疑似血族高层的金发青年，大家谁也不认识，或许经历过上次圣战的Captain Rogers会知道一二，对方看起来对他也十分熟悉的样子。

Steve已经回到了地面，对方看起来十分眼熟，但他却怎么也想不起来是谁。这几乎是不可能发生的，超级士兵过目不忘，只要他见过就一定会记得。

“不认识我了吗？”青年偏了下头，一副“我就知道的表情”，“你们对吸血鬼赶尽杀绝，难道对财富，地位，美貌，永生，就一点不动心？今天我可是带了礼物来。”

在大家皱紧眉头，暗自猜测对方是什么意思时，Fury突然大喊：“Pierce！他是Pierce！”

“什么？”

“主教？”

青年在一片惊异声里，愉快的笑了。“Fury，果然还是你了解我。”他的眼神落向人海中的某一点，“你还是老样子啊。”

“曾经我们是一样的，是你堕落了。”单眼局长冷冷地说。

“多么义正词严！好像你才是主教一样。老实说，我十分好奇是不是真的有坚定的永不堕落的教士，所以，我做了个小实验。”重返年轻的Pierce打了个响指，汹涌澎湃的尸潮猛的静了下来，从看不见尽头的边缘迅速散开，让出中间一条路。

诺大的战场上，声音突然消失得干干净净，只剩由远及近，整齐划一的脚步声。

远方的黑夜里出现一支着白装的军队，走在走尸，吸血鬼和人类雇佣兵组成的夹道中。待他们走近了，在场的人惊异地睁大了双眼。

两队穿着一模一样白色制服的队伍隔空对峙，唯一不同的是，刚刚走来的那支，每个人双目血红，神情却一片庄严肃穆。

“我尝试对所有教士和不听话的人类士兵进行分组实验，自愿和非自愿，知情和不知情，等等。结果非常有趣，是两个极端——痛苦惨死和远比由普通人转化强大的新生血族战士。因为样本容量不错，所以结果还是很可靠的吧。”Pierce单手托腮，满意地点点头。

不可置信，失望，愤怒，伤痛，各种表情齐齐爬上教会军的脸庞，最后化成悲愤的怒吼指向天上悠然自得的新一代血族领袖。

“⋯⋯没想到你能堕落至此。”千百种滋味和过去携手作战的回忆在心里奔涌而过，最后Fury咬牙吐出一句话，然后低声在通讯器里向队友交代，“把他留给我。”

“把他们送回地狱！”他挥手对所有代表正义，自由和光明的战士们说。

所有人的热血再次被点燃，爆发出无穷的潜力和勇气杀向对面或熟悉或陌生的仇敌。

“尽管Fury局长自愿向我们献身，然而，”Pierce在震天响的厮杀声中继续不紧不慢地说，“我们的目标，只有Captain Rogers。所有人记住，活捉Captain Rogers，只要留他一口气在，断手还是断脚，吸他多少血，卖他多少血，全由你们做主。成功把他上交后，财富，地位，美貌，还有永生，随你们挑选。”

所有吸血鬼和人类雇佣军听到后精神大振，急忙斩除面前碍事的杂草，寻找Captain Rogers。连没有下巴的走尸，嘴里都发出“呵呵”的骇人气声。

“有你们什么事啊。”Clint箭指走尸群说。快箭闪电般刺向他们破碎的胸腔，一连刺断三只走尸的脊椎，绚烂光影迅速燃烧起来，一小股尸潮马上葬身火海。

 

Steve附近的吸血鬼看到他两眼放光，然而还没等他们沾到Steve的衣角，就各挨了一拳一脚飞到几十米外，截住了后面扑上来的人。

“Bucky！”

看到突然窜出来挡在他前面的伴侣，Steve不禁喊道。

Bucky攥紧铁拳立在Steve身前一步内，沉沉看着面前所有跃跃欲试的人，浑身散发野兽一样的野性和寒光，随时准备扑向敌人。

然而，在巨大的诱惑面前，贪婪的敌人们并不打算知难而退。

挥舞利爪的吸血鬼和重火力加身的人类雇佣军，四面八方汇成一个圆圈，将悬赏目标团团围在圆圈中心。在他们外面，是密密压压嗅到血腥味发狂的尸潮，和其他闻风赶来的赏金猎人。

Steve和Bucky的背部重重撞在一起，背靠背站在包围圈中。一人举枪，一人提盾，后心不断传来另一个人的热度，心里忽然十分安稳。

“Bucky，小心。”

“你也是。”

“后面有我，别做蠢事。”

“你也是。”

“Punk。”

Bucky突然有种恍惚的熟悉感，唇角弯了下脱口而出：“Jerk。”

下一秒，敌人收紧了包围圈，一起向中间两人扑了上来。

 

空中和地面陷入了彻底的混战中，Sam寻找起来更加困难。排除了几个可疑点，余下的范围越来越小。

“Cap，你们还好吗？”Sam向通讯器里问道，从他的角度勉强能看到代表Steve和Bucky的两个圆点被周围密密麻麻的黑点淹没，出现，再被淹没，出现，如此循环。“在你们三点钟方向穿过两公里的防御塔堡，有处地下轨道枢纽，那边的吸血鬼数量是别处的两倍还多，oh Shit⋯⋯”

通讯器里的声音突然断了。

天空里，被硬生生扯断一只翅膀的Sam急速旋转着坠向地面，途中撞到无数吸血鬼和机械警察，最后摔在一条战壕边上。

“Sam，怎么了？”Steve分神向空中望了一眼，忙问道。

Sam好一会儿才回过劲，所幸碰撞抵消了一部分冲力，并且幸运的没有被流弹击中。“我没事，但是装备坏了。”

“别担心，我们马上过去看看。你在地上小心。”

Sam刚好摔在一小片空地上，旁边的战壕里站满了走尸，僵硬的走尸无论怎么用力都无法走出战壕，发觉边上多了个人，疑惑地看过去。Sam拔枪顺手干掉了他们。

走尸是最容易解决的敌人，然而除了他们还有难缠数倍的吸血鬼，利欲熏心的人类，以及最新的由圣警和士兵转变的血族战士。被吸血鬼占领的空中，形势更加不容乐观。Sam忧心的算了下自己的子弹，不知道能撑到什么时候。

天上的月亮被吞噬了将近一半，自愿军在空中的战力已经折损了一大部分，而他们却还能未靠近需要捣毁的仪式地点。

星光几乎难以到达地面，黑压压的天上突然破开一道缝隙，强烈的紫外线光从缝隙里漏出，附近的吸血鬼瞬间化成一捧灰，好似漏进的星尘飘散。

金红色的铠甲从大团烟尘里飞出，后面跟着铁甲卫队和大批经过改良的新一代机械警察，暴雨一样突然席卷夜空。

“你们这里可真好找。”

一个熟悉的戏谑声音在Natasha耳边响起。“Tony，你终于到了。”Natasha拧断手里两只走尸的脖子，轻舒口气。

“你知道，给这些小可爱系统升级是很快的，可是设计新造型得花点时间。现在，我们就来测试一下使用效果。”Tony说着飞速操作身后的机械部队进行攻击。高脚座椅造型变成了咖啡壶，新一代战警胖嘟嘟的壶身亮起绚烂的紫色光芒，空中霎时下起了紫色的阵雨，明亮的紫芒从壶嘴里射出，射中的吸血鬼纷纷化成灰烬，一时尘埃四散。

黑曜石般的夜空接连出现裂痕。

Steve接过Bucky甩来的盾牌，干脆利落斩断面前一只吸血鬼的首级。看到Tony来了，他的眼神似乎比之前更沉重了一些。

“别担心，Tony和我们在一边⋯⋯暂时。”像是知道Steve在担心什么，Natasha对通讯器里说，“我过去支援你们，你和Bucky快去Sam说的地点，时间不多了。”

Steve看了眼正在被吞噬的血月，向Bucky使了个眼色。

 

苦苦作战的自愿军们显然也因为援军的到来大受鼓舞。被压制住的白色光芒渐盛，向黑暗发起反攻。

仿佛昔日战场重现，规模却更加庞大，过去的亡魂与新生的战士，在同一片战场上再次相遇。几十年前的炮火与新时代武器互相成为倒影。夜空半明半灭，恰似现世和彼岸。

圣灵降世

赐给我们真理

让我们意志坚定

脚步坚实

在夜里蒙受丰盛的恩典

拒绝并破除一切阴暗诅咒

抵挡所有黑暗势力

命令一切邪恶立刻回到来的地方

阿门

 

越战越勇的白衣圣警大声唱颂起祈祷词，周身亮起的白光灿若天明。

也许他们真的能坚持到天亮。

 

Steve和Bucky携手杀出包围圈，跳上一处断裂的混凝土墙，看清了他们前面的路。两公里远的距离走尸数量大减，取而代之，是精锐吸血鬼部队和新生的血族战士，从防卫等级看是那里没错了，然而要通过就必须从他们中间穿过去。Steve相信他和Bucky可以成功破围，但是月食已经过了一半，时间紧迫。

他们需要提升速度，到极限。就像眼前划过的那道银光。

Steve和Bucky对视一眼，从对方的眼神里确认自己没有看错。

那道眨眼消失的银光，突然又回到他们眼前。一头灿亮银发的陌生青年有些不耐烦地向他们问道：“走不走？”

 

像刀尖上闪过的寒光，三人马上刺破了敌人的防线，原地消失了。

附近的圣警眨眨眼，不可置信的对同伴说：“刚刚那是⋯⋯狼人吗？”

“好像是哦。”

“他们不是已经灭绝了吗？”

“灭绝也不至于啦，不过真的很稀少就是了。”

 

面对层层守卫，速度再快也很难立即突破。Steve回头，疾速晃动中，天上的交火像幅流动的抽象画，只剩一道边的血月在中间跳起圆舞。

几人在一处地堡前被猛烈的火力截住。

“前面不远就是入口，Bucky，我们留下来掩护你，空中的守卫比较薄弱，你从那里绕过他们。”

Steve在掩体后面对Bucky说，后者看着他咬紧了嘴唇没说话，眼神里明明白白写着“不想和你分开”。

“先说好，”夹在中间的银发青年看了看气氛不太对劲的两人，急忙道，“我可不是白帮你们的，等我提要求时你们可不能拒绝。”

Steve拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，碍于有旁人在，他按捺住亲吻Bucky的冲动，向突然出现的帮手承诺道：“放心吧，只要不是原则问题，我都答应你。我是⋯⋯”

“我知道你是谁，”银发青年飞快拍了下Steve伸过来的手掌，“Peter。”

“好，Peter。”Steve重复了一遍分工，悄悄给Bucky一个拥抱。然后和Peter从两侧跳出掩体吸引火力。Bucky看了眼他的alpha，只得乖乖听话，掷出几枚榴弹后，借着火光的遮掩，展开翅膀飞过火力线钻进地堡里。

里面同样守卫森严。Bucky抬起机枪疯狂扫射，一排排敌人在他面前倒下。地堡里空间开阔，每隔一段路就有几条通向不同方向的岔路。没有具体方位，Bucky勉强靠着印象里的诡异血香辩路。越往里越阴暗潮湿，走到一处废旧的地下电车通道时，嘀嘀嗒嗒传来水滴声。还有脚步声，Bucky隐隐从新一批向他扑来的敌人身后看到了流转的光华从天而降。

换枪，拔刀，Bucky的脸上溅到蓬蓬鲜血，踩着敌人的尸体离发光的地方越来越近。

许久未露面的单镜片男爵站在祭台后，闭眼对着洁白的月光低声念着听不懂的咒文。周围一圈圈守卫抬起枪口，对准了入侵者。

炮火光影在双方中间炸开，烟尘和混凝土碎块混着新鲜血液扑簌飞落。对峙到最后Bucky已经没了子弹。扔掉手里的短冲，将抓在身前挡子弹的死尸扔向朝他逼近的最后一波敌人，Bucky赤手空拳站到了最后，离背对他的Strucker只剩几步距离。

抬手想抹掉模糊视线的血迹，然而手上的血比脸上还多。视野被染成了红色，月光却依然洁白。激烈交火的余韵犹自在安静的地下震颤着，外面的声音便听不大清楚了。不知道Steve怎么样了，结束后再看到他时，他大概会很开心吧。

几步路的距离Bucky仿佛走了很久，错觉自己是在原地踏步，膝盖都有些立不住了。

还剩最后一个。他对自己说。

很快就能看到Steve对他笑了。

Bucky提一口气，向面前的背影刺出左手。

背影却突然转身，同时旁边窜出了一条人影向Bucky猛扑过来。

鲜血溅到了敞开的地面上空，又落进祭台上的铜钵里，泛起一圈涟漪。

Bucky伸直了左手，两具肉身串在他的铁臂上，被他穿心而过。铁手在Strucker背后捏成拳，两颗心脏化成的血水从指缝里漏出来，滴在地上。

“已经⋯⋯晚了⋯⋯”

男爵的镜片上粘着几粒血珠，莫名笑着说完最后几个字，再也不动了。

保持这个姿势定格了一会儿，Bucky慢慢把手抽出来，锃亮的铁臂上滴血不留。

月食尚未结束，吞噬月亮的黑影逐渐退去，正在恢复满月的轮廓。

并不晚吧。

Bucky抬头望向月空。

一道强光突然降临头顶，Bucky一时没能看清那是什么，只觉得好像传说中的太阳，几乎将他融化。

 

 

Steve尽全力以最快的速度向Bucky赶了过去。当他看到Bucky和那身金红色的铠甲面对面在月下站着时，心跳狠狠的漏了一拍。他几步跑上前，拦在两人之间，把Bucky护在身后。

“别这么防备，Cap。”Tony戴着头盔对他说，“大敌当前，你和你的小omega的事我们稍后再说。”看了眼Bucky，他继续道，“这里似乎没什么事了，我得去外面忙了。漫漫长夜啊。”

钢铁侠的身影在空中漫天飞舞的黑影里消失了。一波波“坚持住，马上就天亮”的高喊声飘进地下。Steve看着浑身是血的Bucky，几乎不敢碰他。“Buck，你没事⋯⋯”话没说完，人已经倒在了他的怀里。

“⋯⋯吧。”

 

一个小时后，天边亮起了第一道曙光。

战斗中的吸血鬼急忙丢下武器，成群结队向残存的黑夜展开翅膀。几分钟不到，几千只吸血鬼全部逃得无影无踪。来不及逃跑的在光照下惨叫着化成了灰烬。

天终于亮了。

阳光照上燃烧一晚的战场，吸血鬼的尸体全部被烧灼成灰，在地上积了厚厚一层，盖住了沙土，草野，鲜血和人类的尸体，随风扬进空气里。

几乎用了一个早上的时间清点战损，结束后各方列队行军，迈着沉重的步伐远离了这个噩梦般的地方。

Tony摘下头盔，在Steve面前经过时停了一下，看了看狼狈不堪的两人，说：“下次。下次，我们就要好好谈一谈了。”

 

人群终于散尽，几百公里内遍地尸体碎块和吸血鬼余烬，除了风声一点声音也没有，到处是呛鼻的血腥和烟尘气息。Steve安置好Bucky，站在巨大荒凉的焚尸场里，久久看着他们亲手创造的地狱。

 

 

15.

“我们赢了，你该履行诺言了吧？我已经观察你们好几天了，我想说不定你能做到。”

“做什么？”Steve停住脚，问一路说个不停的新成员，恍然想起什么，“之前在路上就是你一直跟着我们？”

“竟然让你发现了？说不定你真能帮我救出姐姐，她和我一样，不过她被吸血鬼抓走了。”

“你知道她在哪儿吗？”

“我能感觉到⋯⋯”

“感觉？”

“嗯，我们是双生子。她的位置一直在变，所以我也还不能确定。”

“好吧。你继续感觉，我们正好可以先休整下。你也累了吧？”

“累？好吧，那就休整吧。”

送走Peter，Steve将Bucky放在临时落脚点的床上。拉上所有窗帘，打开了遮光袋，Bucky苍白带着血污的脸露了出来，双眼紧闭着。Steve小心翼翼把他抱出来，解开他被血和汗染湿的制服，身上正在愈合的伤口和制服粘在一起，Steve轻手轻脚花了点时间才完全脱下来。Bucky皱了皱眉，并没有醒。

Steve取来医药包为Bucky处理伤口。擦伤和一些比较浅的伤口已经自动愈合，在光洁的皮肤上只剩一道血线和几块淤青。严重的是肩上和腿上的枪伤，子弹还留在伤口里，表面的肌肉组织正在愈合，把子弹包在了里面。Steve不得不重新割开伤口，消毒，然后取出子弹。全神贯注处理完所有受伤的地方，抬头发现Bucky不知什么时候醒了，正静静看着他，脸上全是汗水。

“都处理好了，可以继续睡了。”Steve擦掉他脸上的汗和血污，柔声对他说。

“没有。”Bucky摇摇头，乖乖抬脸让Steve擦，眼神看向男人的身上，“你的还没好。”

“马上就好，要不要看个魔术？”Bucky看起来不太高兴的样子，Steve笑着哄他。抬起手臂，肌肉绷紧，两颗子弹接连被愈合中的肌肉组织弹了出来。

Bucky没有笑，他起来帮Steve脱掉脏兮兮的制服，接过小镊子取出子弹，消毒，包扎，沉默的重复刚刚Steve为他做的事，嘴唇微微抿起来，还在为“让Steve受伤”而自责。

包扎完后，Steve抬起他的下颌，充满柔情和怜爱的吻上了他。

抱着Bucky倒在小床上，让Bucky趴在他身上。一吻分开，Bucky舔掉唇上拉长的银丝，看起来没有那么不高兴了。Steve捧着他的脸低声问：“是不是又该喂你了？”

“我不饿。”

“怎么会？这两天消耗这么大，还受伤流了血⋯⋯”

“所以不饿。等睡醒再说吧。”

Bucky从Steve身上翻身下来，两人侧躺着，面对面拥抱彼此。说要睡了，却谁也没合眼，在昏暗的房间里近距离安静对视。Bucky抬手，认真的擦掉Steve脸上的污迹，不自觉又吻到了一起。

Steve含住Bucky的嘴唇，反复摩擦吸吮，然后伸出舌从中穿过。Bucky的温度让Steve心头一阵发烫。

还能活着互相拥抱，对视，每一秒都让他觉得非常宝贵，不自觉就吻得很深。直到双手顺着Bucky的身体曲线来到腰侧时，才猛然停了下来。

Bucky的双眼被吻得水汽朦胧，不解地望着Steve。

男人低头摸上Bucky的腹部。那里现在还很平坦，只是原来紧实的肌肉变得有些松软了。

超级战士记忆力惊人，自制力强大，却无法阻止小概率事件。

虽然是个意外，但是Steve很喜欢。

从Bucky的脖颈开始一路吻下来，在腹部停住。Steve耐心的在柔软的腹部上吻了一会儿，然后把耳朵贴了上去。

“现在什么也听不到。”Bucky捋了捋Steve的短发，一边唇角微微翘起来说。

“能听到一点微弱的跳动，你来摸摸。” Steve将Bucky的手放在他刚刚贴着的位置，期待地看着他。

“嗯⋯⋯”

不知道Bucky摸没摸出来。他点点头，一副“你说什么就是什么”的样子，微笑回望Steve。

“还记得我们以前说过的吗？”躺回Bucky身边抱住他，Steve在他耳畔轻声说，“战争结束后要做些什么。”

Bucky的嘴唇微微嘟了起来，显然在认真思考这个问题。想了一会儿，他问：“以前是怎么说的？”

男人想起什么温柔地笑了，眼神飘向天花板。

“找一个小农场，没有别人，只有我们两个，以后还有小孩子们。农场远离城镇，我们自己种玉米，土豆，各种蔬菜，养一只黑白花奶牛，每个月去一次市集采购和售卖⋯⋯农场可以在山上，也可以在田间，不用很大，我们上次借宿的那家就很好。小小的两层砖房，有一个小院子，孩子们可以跑来跑去。”

“孩子们？”

“⋯⋯一个会孤单吧。我们的农场远离人烟，他去哪里交朋友呢？就像我找到你一样。”

Bucky点点头，往Steve怀里蹭蹭，眼皮阖上，又睁开，有点困了。

“睡吧。”

Steve帮他盖好毛毯，搂着他一起闭上眼。快睡着时，听到Bucky拖着软软的鼻音小声对他说：“会有的。”

 

一觉睡了很久。Steve醒来时已经到了午夜，房子有点老旧，模模糊糊传来脚步和说话声，似乎到了换班时间。Steve起来喝水，他一动Bucky也醒了，揉揉眼睛，和Steve一起站了起来。

Steve到卫生间里洗漱，Bucky也走了进来。以为Bucky要用卫生间，金发男人匆忙洗了洗脸走了出去。

Bucky也跟着出去了。

Steve看到粘在他身后的Bucky，无奈地笑了：“Bucky，你是在跟着我吗？”

Bucky的头发有点乱，大眼睛半眯着，下面两个重重的黑眼圈。看到Steve不走了，他也停了下来。

Steve把他拖回浴室，让他坐在浴缸里拿花洒给他洗头。

房子果然有些年头。墙上的瓷砖掉了几片，热水器时冷时热，Bucky乖巧的低头，让有时冷水有时热水冲湿他的长发。Steve的双手粘满肥皂沫，温柔地在Bucky的发间揉按。浴室里没有窗帘，月光透过窗口落进浴盆里，被水流冲得飞溅。

 

Bucky刚洗完的长发汇成小股的水流，滴进Steve的颈窝里。男人低头，继续让Bucky的手在他的头上揉来揉去。金属手的力度控制得刚刚好，Bucky按照Steve为他做的，原封不动重复了一遍，脸上的神情和组装枪械一样认真。但是不知怎么，洗着洗着就被男人按到了墙角，男人高大的身体像第三面墙壁一样把他牢牢困了起来。

手上还拿着花洒，Bucky略微偏过头。Steve现在的样子他已经很熟悉了，在那间昏暗的开出玫瑰的房间里他见过很多次。想起那次的一些回忆，Bucky觉得自己身体里的血流也莫名开始加快。

手里的花洒被Steve拿了过去，扔在浴盆里。

男人双手撑在Bucky头两边，脸埋在Bucky头侧，肌肉雄壮的身体紧绷着，像把Bucky挤进了墙壁里。Bucky等了一会儿，Steve的呼吸越来越急促，然而什么也没有发生。他有点不解，想抬手拥抱或者碰碰Steve，但是两人贴的太近，几乎没有多余的空间给他，他只好抬头，用脸颊蹭蹭Steve。

“不行⋯⋯你知道，现在还不安全⋯⋯”Steve的声音比平常低沉了几分，语气压抑躁动。

“没关系的。”在男人眼皮底下舔了下嘴唇，Bucky拉下男人身上唯一穿的短裤，一手拿出那根贴着他越来越硬的性器，另一手拿出自己的，握在一起。Bucky不太擅长这种事，平常都是Steve在做，把他弄的很舒服，让他没有多余的心思留意那些手法技巧什么的。

努力回想着Steve是怎么做的，Bucky两手来回交替着揉搓手里沉甸甸的两根家伙。Steve呼出的热气从他耳尖擦过去，虽然还是动也没动，但是杵到他掌心里的肉棍又胀大了几分。Bucky抬头咬上Steve的嘴唇，男人头发上的泡沫还没冲净，合着细小的水流流到脸上，Bucky尝到了一点苦苦的皂香味。

“这样总可以吧⋯⋯”他贴着Steve的嘴唇说。

Steve垂下视线看着仰头吻他的爱人。温暖的人类掌心和冰凉的金属触感就像冰火两重天。Bucky说的没错，这样就可以了。

他回吻住送过来的双唇。Bucky的头靠在墙上，被迫仰起来。空间被进一步压缩，两根勃起的阴茎夹在两人的腹肌间，Bucky不得不抽出一只手，才有上下撸动的空隙。很快，Steve的大掌握住Bucky忙个不停的金属手。十指交缠，顶端流下的体液打湿两人的手指，滑动的更加顺畅。

Steve漂亮的背部肌肉彻底绷紧了，完全把Bucky挡住，压在自己和墙壁之间，如果不是Bucky缠到他脖颈上的手臂，几乎看不出角落里还有另一个人。

用手套弄了很久，然后Bucky跪在浴盆里用嘴帮Steve释放出来，两人才气喘吁吁依依不舍的结束。

 

Steve用浴巾擦干Bucky的头发，房间虽然老旧，但是他找到了吹风机。

Bucky趴在Steve的大腿上，温热的人工气流从他的发丝间吹过。洗干净的身上赤裸着盖一条毛毯，露出圆润的肩头。Steve的手撩起湿漉漉的发丝，一点一点耐心吹干。不知不觉，Bucky又睡着了。

天快亮了，Steve轻轻把Bucky抱到床上。起身在房间里翻找一遍，找到一打旧报纸和换用的床单。掩上浴室的门，Steve把窗口严严实实的封住，然后检查了遍卧室，虽然有窗帘，他也重新贴了层报纸。

门口有人敲门。Steve打开，是Natasha。

“下来吃早饭吧，然后开会。楼下有窗帘，Bucky可以一起来。”看到趴在床上的Bucky睁开了双眼，Natasha对他说。

Bucky从床上爬起来，换了干净的T恤，刚吹干的头发蓬顺柔软，脸上还有一道睡着压红的印子，跟着Steve一起走下楼梯。

 

经过一夜休整，大家都精神了不少。房子原来的主人消失不见，不过留下了不少食物。咖啡很香，Steve端起一杯，问Bucky喝不喝。Bucky看了看他，伸手接过来。

“我们昨天损失了三万士兵，上千架战机，空中战线全军覆没⋯⋯”

“你确定要在吃饭时说这些吗？”Clint往Fury的餐盘里放一条面包打断他。

“⋯⋯靠钢铁侠的支援才撑到早上。”Fury说完。

“庆幸他还没失去理智，知道谁才是敌人。”Clint又叉了块炸土豆饼给他。

“你们有注意这附近的街道吗？”Natasha突然问。

Steve抬起眼，答道:“街上空无一人，所有建筑里也是。我们才能那么容易找到落脚的地方。我想不止是附近，整个小镇恐怕都是空空荡荡的。”

“人都避难去了吗？”

“那是乐观的想法。”Natasha说，“以我们住的这间房子来说，衣物没有减少，食物也都在，看起来就像主人随时可能回来。但我猜八成是回不来了。”看到其他人的眼神都落在她脸上，她继续道，“不止这间房子的主人，整个小镇可能都被吸血鬼抓走转化了。”

“呃⋯⋯我以为吸血鬼想要转化新人也是要走个程序，你知道，就是写个申请报告等上级审核批准一类的？”隔了一会儿，Clint不太相信地问。

“他们曾经是这样的，吸收新人对他们来说是件慎重的事，需要报请族内长老。上次战后我们也是这么要求他们的。然而，”Steve微微蹙眉，“Natasha说的有道理，不然怎么解释突然之间出现的吸血鬼军团？他们已经疯了，为了实现复辟不择手段。”

Natasha想起什么看向Bucky：“你杀Strucker之前他说了什么吗？”

Bucky抬头，那晚的场景重新在眼前出现。“他说，太迟了。”

“太迟了？怎么会迟？不是赶在了月食结束前吗？”

“不管这次成不成功，都还有第四次，能量最强的一次。”Natasha说，“最佳观测区的大致位置已经基本锁定了，我怀疑海德拉庄园就在那里。”

Steve挑眉：“海德拉庄园？吸血鬼的老巢？上次圣战不是已经捣毁了吗？”

“海德拉的意思你知道吧。”

Steve沉默了。

桌上只剩心不在焉咀嚼食物的声音。

过了一会儿，Steve说：“所以，我们接下来要做的还是寻找吸血鬼的老巢，彻底捣毁才能解决根本问题。还有帮助Peter找到他姐姐。”

“那天晚上我看到你了，欢迎加入。”Clint向Peter伸出手吃得油腻的手。

“你眼神可真好。”Peter轻轻在他手上拍了一下。

“避免暴露目标，之后我们还是继续分开行动，相距不远，保持联系，出事了其他人能及时支援。”Steve的眼神扫向每一个人，“休息几天，养好伤后准备再出发。”

 

 

16.

车里的人沉默地望向窗外的夜色。经过日夜不停的赶路以及刚刚的一番厮杀，每个人脸上都露出了疲倦憔悴的神色。又一次无功而返后，Peter的情绪显然不太好，两个多月过去了，他们依然没找到Wonda。

几天前他们进入了巴尔干半岛。吸血鬼之乡果然名不虚传，即使是白天，城镇里也看不到一个活人，整片土地死寂压抑。到了晚上，则是几个月来他们遇到的最密集猛烈的追杀时间，吸血鬼数量多得连雇佣兵和赏金猎人都不敢在此久留，生怕一不小心就变成他人的一顿美餐。

幸好，也有好消息。Pierce主教叛变的消息传出后，即使军队和教会依然被他和他的党羽把持，越来越多的人认清他的真面目，选择脱离其掌控加入到自由盟军的行列中。Fury和Natasha每天忙着接收和招募新兵，队伍持续不断壮大着。

 

路过一处废弃的农舍时，Steve停下了车。检查了下没有吸血鬼和伏兵后，几人搬进屋里借宿。Steve拍了拍Peter的肩膀，在Peter耳边说了些什么。Peter点点头，和Sam还有Clint走进一间木屋，Steve和Bucky一起走向了另一间。

Steve用报纸和胶带封严门窗，Bucky躺下看着忙碌的Steve昏昏欲睡。随着时间的推移，Bucky的肚子一天比一天大，已经不再适合奔波作战。然而在战乱逃亡时期，一切都迫不得已，并且Bucky也不愿意让Steve一个人面对危险。Steve对Bucky的看护和照顾，用Clint的话来说“已经到了丧心病狂”的地步，一秒也不能让Bucky离开他的视线。

“Buck，饿了吗？”仔细封严房间后，Steve躺到Bucky身边问道。

除了容易困和累，怀孕的另一迹象——食量增大，也在Bucky身上表现得越来越明显。

Bucky听到“饿”这个字眼时下意舔了下嘴唇，但是并没有说话。

Steve躺平，很熟练地把Bucky揽到自己身上，按着Bucky的头到自己脖颈边。Bucky确实有点饿了，虽然几个小时前才在路上短暂的休息中进食过。湿漉的蓝眼睛看向Steve，看到男人微笑着向他点点头，Bucky的红唇凑近，唤出尖牙咬了下去。

一股温热的饱足感立刻涌向腹部，全身的血液仿佛都活了过来，在身体里愉快地奔涌。Bucky小心控制着进食的速度和摄取量，极慢地让超级战士的黄金圣血流进体内，以便更好的吸收以产生饱腹感。腹中的宝宝吸取到能量也开始活跃起来。Bucky一手捂住腹部，舔了下唇边溢出的血迹，停了下来。

“怎么了？”看到Bucky脸色发白，Steve紧张地问，“宝宝又调皮了？”

金属手按在隆起的腹部上，Bucky撇嘴点点头，湿润的大眼睛看起来有点委屈。Steve的大手覆在金属手背上，头也凑了过去，侧耳贴在Bucky的肚皮上，里面的小家伙迫不及待挥手和他打了个招呼。

Bucky的眉皱得更紧了，额头渗出一层薄汗。

Steve解开Bucky的制服暗扣，因为身材的改变，Bucky的制服也相应的被改良过，腰间更宽松，腹部加厚加重防护作用。脱下Bucky的制服后，Steve在光裸的肚皮上亲了亲，低声对宝宝说话。

过了一会儿，Bucky的身体慢慢放松下来，Steve把他揽到自己怀里，擦干他脸上的细汗，温柔问他：“吃饱了吗？”

Bucky点点头，和Steve的眼神相碰后歉意地低下了头。

Steve马上明白了他在想什么，亲亲他的脸颊安慰道：“没关系，孕期食量变大是正常的，不用担心我，没问题的。”

“可是⋯⋯”Bucky抬起头，眼睛里除了明晃晃的歉疚，还有显而易见的别的一些什么。

“怎么？”

看着男人温柔关切的表情，Bucky问出了想了很久的问题：“宝宝⋯⋯会是什么样的小孩？”人类和吸血鬼的孩子会更像哪一方呢？从现在他对血液的需求量判断，他怀疑肚子里的宝宝和他是一样的。

Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，忽然明白了他的伴侣是在紧张害怕，也同时明白了Bucky是在紧张害怕什么。在Bucky问他之前，这个问题一秒钟都没在他的脑海里出现过——不管男孩女孩，人类还是吸血鬼，都是他和Bucky的孩子，怎样他都喜欢。

“会是一个像你一样聪明漂亮，像我一样健康的小孩。”Steve笑着对他的omega说，“只要是你生的我都喜欢。”

Bucky的脸上浮现了一些笑意，剩下的一点犹疑不安Steve决定用吻来扫去。

本来是想吻一会儿就让Bucky好好休息的，但是当Bucky的身体在Steve怀里越来越软后，安抚性质的吻渐渐变了味道。

“是不是好几天没有帮你扩张了？”

看到Bucky乖顺的靠在他怀里，眼神期待地看着他，Steve想或许可以进行一会儿为omega助产的扩张运动。

Bucky点点头，乖巧地爬到Steve的大腿上，双腿分开缠住Steve结实的腰，双手也顺势搂住男人的肩膀，张嘴含住对面伸过来的手指。

隆起来的腹部抵在两人之间。等手指被舔得足够湿润了，Steve小心托起Bucky的屁股，慢慢从下向上捅进润湿的手指。

孕期的omega不会再释放强烈的引诱alpha的信息素，但随着Steve手上开拓的逐渐深入，一股清新香甜的味道缓缓从Bucky的体内溢出，在昏暗的房间里飘散。怀孕的关系，Bucky的身体比平时更弹软柔韧，膝盖被Steve分得很开，方便他再增加一指。柔嫩泛红的肛口被三根手指撑成一字型，紧紧吸裹住指根，每次Steve插到底再拔出时，最外面的一圈软肉微微外翻，香甜的汁水顺着指缝滴流下来，不一会儿就流到了Steve的手臂上。

每个窗口都被封得严严实实，不知道此刻是白天还是晚上。房间里静谧，昏暗，只有两人压抑的粗喘和手指与体液摩擦咕啾咕啾的水声。不用看Steve也知道他的omega屁股里有多湿，他在Bucky耳边低声问：“再加一根好吗？”

Bucky的耳尖都红透了，闭眼皱着眉，嘴唇被他咬得又湿又红，不知是在忍受痛苦还是忍受愉悦。他两手搭在Steve宽厚的肩上，听到Steve的话睫毛颤了颤，依然一副Steve说什么就是什么的样子。

Steve吻着Bucky的嘴唇，脸颊，颈侧，趁怀里的人放松时小指也进入到湿软的肉洞里。四根手指彻底把洞口撑开，水液从撑开的缝隙里流进Steve的掌心，在每次一捅到底时拍在Bucky的屁股上，响亮地飞溅。

没多久，Bucky前面挺立起来的阴茎就哆哆嗦嗦的被插射了。急剧收缩的肉穴绞紧了Steve的手指，让他不禁想起另一个地方被湿润的肠道吸紧的美妙感觉。胯间火热的肉棍硬胀的更厉害了，显然Bucky也发现了。

放在Steve肩头的金属手来到了下面，握住Steve粗热的阴茎往自己屁股里塞。

“帮我一下，Stev⋯⋯”Bucky用不连贯的气声说，甚至连Steve的名字都无法说完整。

这种甜蜜的折磨不管面对过多少次，每每Steve都要花几秒钟时间才能找回自己的原则和意志力，而这个时候他的双手已经自动托起了Bucky的屁股，好让自己勃起后大得吓人的性器埋进那个销魂的小穴里。

Bucky为他准备好了，正挺着鼓起来的肚子费劲地坐在他的阴茎上，不断舔嘴唇。

理论上omega在怀孕五个月后是可以进行插入式性爱的，Steve却觉得这样并不稳妥，如果可以的话他甚至希望Bucky每天什么都不做，就躺在床上，被他照顾着，直到生下孩子。

以免产生任何差错。

然而现在他有点顾不上那么多了。虽然不像热潮期那样容易失去理智，情动中他的omega的味道依然有巨大的诱惑力。

Steve将Bucky放平在床上，一手护住他的腰腹，开始缓慢顶胯耸动，用对Bucky来说更轻松的体位和方式慢慢的品味占有他。

农舍不知被弃用多久，轻轻一动小床就吱呀乱响。Bucky双手抓住床头的木板固定住自己，越过隆起的小腹和Steve对视。朦胧光亮里炽热的眼神击中了Bucky，身体和记忆里涌出了一种似曾相识的感觉，错觉回到了尚未被他记起的某时某刻。怀孕后这种错觉时有发生，也许是宝宝的关系，相关的一些记忆正被悄然唤醒，但是没等他抓住，那种感觉就从手里溜走了。

“Steve⋯⋯我们，以前是不是⋯⋯也这样做过？”Steve抽插的幅度不算大，Bucky的话依然被撞得支离破碎。

“什么？”一直在心里提醒小心控制自己的Steve一时没明白Bucky的意思。

“就是，七十年前⋯⋯”

“没错。”Steve马上反应过来，唇角忍不住微微上扬，“你以前最喜欢趴在床上，让我从后面来，你说这样能进得更深，也更能感受到肚子里有我的孩子。”

“嗯⋯⋯”

Steve进一步分开Bucky的双腿，继续回忆道：“特别是当我一边动一边吻你后背的时候⋯⋯”

伴随Steve的话，一道电流沿着Bucky的脊椎窜到尾骨，过电的感觉非常清晰的从体内浮现出来，让他不自觉绞紧了被操开的肠道深处。

“唔⋯⋯就是这样。”Steve闷哼一声，熟悉的久远的感觉穿越时空正撞上他。

“想要、想要那样⋯⋯”Bucky小声嗫嚅说。

 

Steve小心地将Bucky翻个身，再次进入那个湿淋淋的小洞里。从后面完全看不出Bucky已经怀孕了，但是正如Steve所说的，或者过去的自己所说的那样，背后位让他沉甸甸的肚皮更贴向地面，随着Steve的每一次耸动沉沉摇晃着，告诉他这里面真的住进了一个小生命。

Bucky面前的床单上掉下了一点两点水渍。

Steve俯身吻上Bucky的后背，体贴的用两手托住omega的腰侧，为他分担一些重量。并且极为小心，不似以往的大开大阖，几乎看不到抽插的幅度，只是一味进入到底后细细揉碾研磨。

没有猛烈的撞击，快感像滴水穿石一样缓慢积累，高潮仿佛突然就来了。Bucky的双臂失去支撑的力量，一下子软倒在床上。Steve的阴茎滑出Bucky体内，大汩新鲜的刚刚射进去的精液也从那个闭不拢的小穴里流了出来。

大口喘息的Steve急忙把Bucky翻转过来抱进怀里，抹掉他眼角溢出的泪水。

Bucky看起来疲惫极了，昏睡过去之前，他对Steve笑了下，甜蜜沙哑的嗓音说：“真的是呢。”

 

 

17.

Steve和Bucky在农场里过了一段久违的平静生活。没有追兵和厮杀，每天在农场里做些农活，整理谷仓，储备粮食，Steve还帮农场主修好了收割机和播种机作为借宿的回报。当然这些都是在夜间进行的，因此尽管他们是和Sam，Clint还有Peter合住，彼此之间也不常碰到面。

平静终究是短暂的。这次迫使他们离开的不是追兵，而是Peter终于又感应到了Wonda的位置，并且保险起见，他自己已经先一步去查探过，防范极其严密，十有八九没错了。

Steve想让Bucky留在这处农场里等他们回来，平时很听Steve话的Bucky这次却怎么也不同意。Steve知道即使强硬的留下Bucky，以Bucky的能力和脾气也会悄悄出走跟上他们。无奈只好商定，这是Bucky最后一次和他们一起出任务，之后不管发生什么他都要在一个安全的地方安心待产，为了他们的家——他和Steve的家。

“家”这个字眼对Bucky相当有说服力。蓝眼睛渴望地眨了眨，乖乖点头答应。

 

Peter感应到的地点在深入吸血鬼起源之乡的一处秘密地堡里。他们在附近观察了一周，确认了Wonda确实在里面，以及这里的守卫和轮岗情况后，制定好计划在吸血鬼防卫较弱的白天展开营救。

潜入和解救的过程非常顺利，吸血鬼都在沉睡，守卫的雇佣兵不值一提，但是当Wonda从囚禁她的铁笼里走出来时，就像触动了某种警报，地堡里涌出一波波被唤醒的吸血鬼，数量远比他们观察到的多得多。

在敌军阵营里受到猛烈的攻击，几人且战且退，直到黄昏来临都没能成功从地下脱身。等天黑后吸血鬼们彻底苏醒过来，并且可以到地上作战追捕他们时，他们的形势会更艰难，而且还有一点Steve放心不下——Bucky还在外面，一个人。

Steve低声向队员们叮嘱几句，突然加强了火力。敌军猝不及防，他们加快脚步终于接近了出口。双方正在僵持时，地面上突然传来一阵猛烈的爆破声，吸血鬼们的包围出现一个明显的缺口，Steve他们抓住空当，一口气冲出敌营，和他们在外面唯一的援军——Bucky，正撞上。

Steve喜出望外，和Bucky背靠背杀出包围，边杀边看紧了他身后的亲密爱人。匆忙突围中，Steve和Bucky与其他几人走散了，等到终于能停下来喘口气时已经接近天亮。

将不满的Bucky硬塞进遮光袋里，Steve“借”了辆车，驾车驶向事先约定好的某处已被教会解放的据点集合。连续赶路两天两夜，有时开车有时步行，在荒僻的野外，很难遇到停车场或者加油站。Steve背着Bucky走了一段长路，转过一个山口走上下坡路时，猛然看到了远处地平线上惨烈的日落。

被夕阳映红的天边像燃起了大火。Steve放下Bucky，在一处隐蔽的山坡后坐了下来。

天边的火势一点点熄灭。天黑了。

Steve燃起一堆篝火，刺柏枝在黑夜里安静燃烧着，香气凛冽，火焰被冷风吹得飘忽摇曳。身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Steve没回头，他知道是Bucky醒了。

“刚刚我突然想起一件事。”Steve笑着对身后走来的人说。

“什么事？”Bucky在他身边坐下，两人离得很近，Bucky已经习惯下意识坐在离Steve最近的地方。

“有一天晚上营地里有慰问演出，我们违反纪律跑到外面去看日落。那时连续打了几场胜仗，你说要给我奖励⋯⋯那是我看过的最美的日落。”

Bucky眼下的黑眼圈更重了一点，被篝火照着脸色依然苍白，不知是否想起了过去的记忆，脸上露出了遥远模糊的微笑。

距Bucky上次进食已经过去了十个小时，Steve看着他，把他揽向自己的颈窝。

Bucky拦住了他。

火光下，Steve英俊的面部轮廓更显深邃，上面还有灰尘和结血痂的小伤口，坚毅沧桑，正用表情向Bucky询问和鼓励。Bucky摸上他的脸，即使是超级战士，在不眠不休辛苦作战还要被不断吸食血液的情况下，也是要吃不消的。Bucky亲了亲他干燥泛白的嘴唇，摇摇头。

Steve无奈，只好自己咬破指尖，将血涂在Bucky的嘴唇上，手指伸进去戳戳里面的小舌。

Bucky含着他的手指，在男人温柔的目光里慢慢回应了他，唇角因为用力吸食上翘的弧度更分明。

 

Steve牵着Bucky走下夜幕里的山坡，星光闪烁，风中的野草像海浪一样倒向一个方向。Bucky的情况已经不太适合长时间步行，Steve开玩笑似的把Bucky横抱起来，沿着山坡狂奔。Bucky吓了一跳，环住Steve的脖颈让他停下来。Steve跑的很快，被吹乱的前发在额头上一跳一跳。只有星空的光亮，Bucky看到他脸上流下的薄汗竟然是金色的。

片刻时间两人忘记了身后源源不断的追兵，从山上大笑着跑下来。半路Steve看到山脚下依稀现出一个村镇的轮廓，他把Bucky放到一处避风的岩石后，粗喘着对他说：“我去下面看看能不能找辆车上来，你在这里等我会儿，很快就回来。”

Bucky点点头，让他小心，拿好了自己的枪袋。

 

和路过的其他村镇一样，山脚下的这处也空无一人，Steve找到一辆还有半箱油的皮卡，又从其他地方搜到两桶汽油，第一时间赶回了和Bucky分开的地方。

 

然而他翻遍了整座山也没找到Bucky。

 

 

*

Natasha停下车，匆忙赶到了约好的集合据点。但是一手握在门把上时，她突然有点不敢推门进去。

门后面的情况看起来比她想象的要好一些。Sam的视线和她无声交汇，之后是Peter还有他旁边Natasha第一次见到的穿红衣服的Wonda，沉默的一一打过招呼，后面的Clint看到她也反常的没有说话。

“Steve⋯⋯”

她走进房间里面，站在窗边背对她的男人听到她的声音转过身。

“⋯⋯”Natasha突然忘了自己要说什么。

Steve看起来像被什么击中了，正在从内缓慢融化。内脏，骨骼，都变成血水与血液融为一体，在身体里边蒸发边拍打毫无生气的躯壳。

他的眼神却异常平静，只有一片空茫的回声。

Natasha发现自己错了，眼前的情形一点也不比她想象的要好，而她想起来她来这里要传递一个什么样的消息后，嘴里的话更加难以出口。

“所以，你知道了。”Steve主动开口，声音听起来像很久没说过话。

“Steve，”Natasha用了点时间找回自己的声音，说出了她人生里最艰难的一段话。“我们收到了消息，来自吸血鬼高层⋯⋯他们抓住了Bucky没错，他们要用Bucky来交换你，两个月内你不去交换的话，他们就要用你孩子的血，来代替你⋯⋯”

Steve抬起头，看住Natasha，仿佛透过她看到了说出这些话的残忍异族。

“CaptainRogers，你强大，不可战胜，派出去的杀手没人能成功把你带回来。但是上帝保佑，幸好，你也有弱点。我们就只是想要你的血而已啊，用你的，还是你孩子的，我们并不介意，你自己选一个吧。”

Steve的眼神让Natasha不自觉后退一步。后面的话她没有向Steve转达，他需要知道的已经足够了。

过了不知多久，Steve没说话也没动。Natasha紧张地看着他，仿佛他稍有动作就会碎成一团形迹不明的颗粒，在阳光里消失不见。

 

所幸，什么也没有发生。

外间的Sam他们也悄悄进到内室里，Natasha觉得自己受到了一些支撑，她想对Steve说我们会全力支持你，帮你找回Bucky，想说吸血鬼至少会等到Bucky分娩，或者胎儿发育成熟，我们还有时间。

最终她什么也没说，和其他人一起悄悄退出了房间。关上了门。

 

房间里只剩他一个人了，Steve却好像没发现一样，保持着原来的姿势背对着窗外的世界，一动不动。

他看起来像切断了与外界的联系，而实际上，超级战士四倍于常人的发达头脑里，正前所未有的高速运转着。他不断回想着那天看完日落后，他和Bucky最后相处的几个小时时间，他在做出独自找车决定时的每一个细节，他回来发现Bucky不见了展开搜寻的每一处痕迹。另一边又在庆幸，至少目前看来Bucky还不会遇到什么危险，同时思考着该怎么交换，怎么根据已知的线索定位到Bucky的位置，Bucky失踪与交换这件事已经不仅是他的个人问题，如果不能成功把Bucky解救回来，让血族完成复活仪式，对整个人类都是新一轮的灾难。那么他还需要调动多少人手，集中多少力量，该如何布局。以及不可避免的想到Bucky现在的状况，吸血鬼对叛变的他好不好，白天睡觉小腿抽筋时会不会又惊醒过来⋯⋯

又想到他之前对Bucky说他看到过的最美的日落。Steve一直怀疑，七十年前就是那次在野外粗暴的交合让Bucky第一次怀上了他的孩子。那时安全套在前线的供给一直短缺，尽管Steve及时撤到Bucky体外，大概还是有精液留在里面让Bucky受孕了。这在军队里是要受到处分的。虽然政府允许omega参军，但还是限制omega和alpha混编。Bucky服用了大量的抑制剂，瞒报了自己的性征，被Steve救回后留在同一个军营里，并肩作战。然后又瞒着整个军队悄悄怀了Steve的孩子，如果不是Steve的注意力总有一部分放在他身上，Steve大概也要被他瞒过去了。两人都很期待孩子的出生，然而都没想好该怎么在军队里迎接这个新生命，只是每天莫名愉悦，畅想了很多战争结束后一家三口平静幸福的生活。

然而没过多久Bucky就在他眼前离开了他。

无数念头交织，像好几部影片同时播放，绚烂的光影和情感在眼前炸开，Steve几乎迷失了自己。

 

第二天早上Natasha推开房门给Steve送早餐，窗边的男人保持着昨天她离开时的姿势，一整晚都没变过。

 

 

18.

几天后，出现了转机。

好几天都悄无声息的Steve的房间里全员到齐，大家惊讶地看着被围在中间的Wonda。

“你说的 ‘思维连接定位’是什么意思？你可以通过意识就能确定Bucky的位置？”听完Wonda的描述后，Steve眉间的竖线不可置信地微微舒展开。

“在我被抓走转化成吸血鬼后似乎有了这样的能力，但是我也不是很确定，昨天和Peter试了一下，我确实可以很轻松的和他的意识连接上，然后通过感应到的大致方向以及他周围的环境找到他。”Wonda很感谢Steve和队员们救了她，甚至把Bucky的失踪也怪在自己身上，她很希望能为团队尽力，但是对于自己的能力也不是很有把握，“思维连接的稳定性和强度因人而异，接触时间越长越熟悉的人越容易，比如Peter，本身我们之间就有感应。如果是没见过的人，则很难建立。当然也和距离有关系。在你们营救我的时候我和Bucky见过一面，但是时间非常短暂，可能也和我对这个能力还不太熟悉有关。总之，我需要点时间⋯⋯”

“懂了，简单来说就像个雷达，需要寻找发射信号？”Clint试着总结道。

“差不多吧⋯⋯”

“不可思议，这就像在我们每个人身上放了追踪器一样！”Sam感叹。

“比追踪器要好用吧，至少不会被发现？”

“谢谢你，Wonda，这真是个好消息。”Steve的眼睛里终于又有了光彩，“欢迎你的加入。之后的时间我们来好好研究和练习下你的能力。”

“好！”

 

一个月后，Wonda初步判断出Bucky的大致方位。Steve定在两日后和队员出发，如果能顺利确定的话，Natasha在后方集结军队随时准备支援他们。

“有进一步的信息了吗？”训练结束后，Steve问他的新成员。

“方位没变，依然是在一个黑暗、潮湿的地方，但是吸血鬼的信号波动越来越强，还有好几个我接触过的高阶吸血鬼，包括转化我的那个。”

“按照我们之前的推断，关押Bucky的地方很有可能就是他们的老巢海德拉庄园，现在看来可能性更大了。”

“如果真被我们找到并且真的是海德拉庄园的话，要不要通知Tony？”一直沉默的Natasha突然问。

像上次那样有钢铁侠的加入，彻底捣毁吸血鬼的把握大大增加。然而，对方也放过话，再见面时他们之间势必也要得出个结果。

没有人说话，大家都看向他们的队长。

“听说Tony已经把Javis实体化了，”Natasha继续说，“如果真要和他分个胜负的话，难度会更大。”

Steve眉心微皱，默然不语，又恢复成了那个气势威严自信自律的领导者。

“如果找到了就通知他。后面的事怎么做，是他自己的事。”最后，Steve决定道。

 

 

按照Wonda所说的，距离越近感应越明显，将近一个月之后，感应波动终于达到峰值。

Steve站在空旷的荒野上，他们已经到了预定的地点，举目四望却一片空荡荡，几十米外是一处断崖，再远点就是无边无沿的海面。

“是这里吗？”Sam为团队介绍了一个新成员。加入好几天后，Scott看向Steve的眼神依然难掩崇拜。

“应该⋯⋯”

“是这里。”Steve比Wonda更加肯定道，“我能感觉到他。”一种似有似无像丝线一样缠绕的感觉自从Bucky失踪后就一直萦绕着Steve。开始他以为那是他急于找到Bucky产生的错觉，后来终于恍然想起那大概是之前和Bucky订立的契约的作用。“即使不在身边也能有千丝万缕的感知。”虽然无法知道Bucky的位置，但是他感到Bucky一直在向他发出讯号，告诉Steve他很好，宝宝也很好。随着距离的接近这种感觉更强烈了。

“难道是在地下？”Sam问。

“下面全是岩石，没猜错的话，”咸湿的海风一阵阵扑到脸上，Steve看着远处的海平线，“他们应该是在海里。”

“海里？”

“没错。黑暗，潮湿，方便移动。”

说话的功夫他们走到悬崖边上，海浪拍打脚底的焦岩，竟有种从天空俯视地面的视感。

“感应忽然减弱了。”Wonda突然说，“他们应该是在移动。”

“这么一大片海，谁知道他们要移到哪儿去？”

“Wonda，现在除了感应外，你能和连接对象进行对话之类的交流了吗？” Steve问。

“我再试试⋯⋯”

“忘了你现在哪儿，专注就好。”

 

半小时后Wonda擦擦脸上的细汗，抱歉地向Steve摇摇头：“沟通⋯⋯还是做不到，不过我感觉到了一件事⋯⋯他正在变得虚弱。”

Steve呼吸一滞，忽然想到什么：“Wonda，另外一件事，你应该能做到，”Steve认真看着她，“你可以控制物体移动，试试看能不能控制人，我是指思想上。”

 

 

*

Bucky艰难地动了下身体，他的双手双脚都被锁住了，玻璃罩里一直有氧气输送进来，但他的心口依然感到憋闷。也许腹中的宝宝也感到不适，无精打采动都很少动了。他慢慢换到一个侧卧的姿势，终于好受了一点。

玻璃罩外模糊的争吵已经持续了好一阵。几个Bucky认识的不认识的吸血鬼正在激烈的争论“胎儿是否已经可以离开母体”。Bucky舔了下嘴唇，然后意识到这个动作他现在做的过于频繁了。他回想了一下上一次进食是什么时候，脑子里晕晕乎乎的，怎么也想不起来。

落在地上的金属手臂抬高了几寸，被锁链牵住停在了半空。没有办法把手放在腹前，Bucky闭上眼，一遍遍在心里告诉宝宝不要怕，Steve会来找他们的。隐约听到的爆炸声和枪声正越来越清晰，Bucky相信这不是他的错觉。Steve在靠近他，他能感受得到。之前向Steve传递信息时，Steve似乎还有些抗拒，接收并不顺畅，而现在滞涩的感觉完全消失了，甚至能感受到对方正在温柔地安慰他。

“等着我。”Steve这么对他说。

Bucky快在温柔的电波里睡着了，直到看到眼前的地板上，一个难以察觉的小黑点迅速向他移动过来。

 

 

礁石嶙峋的悬崖边上汇聚了大批全副武装的联合军士兵。海德拉庄园浮出海面后，士兵们立刻涌入了敞开的大门里。

成功占领控制室，Steve接到Scott的消息迅速向他们的方向赶过来。

Scott看着一身煞气，脸上身上溅满不知谁的血的Steve，庆幸他没看到被关在玻璃罩里的Bucky。他小心把需要人扶着才能勉强站住的虚弱的omega交到那个颤抖的怀抱里。

 

Steve几乎要抱不住Bucky。几分钟前，他遇到了他以为早就从世界上消失的Rumlow，“你知道那个孩子吧？真可怜，听说几乎已经成形了，是个女孩呢⋯⋯他发现孩子没有了，哭得可惨了。他们试着提炼她的血液，可惜太小了，不够用。”

现在，那个人是真的从这个世界上消失了。

Steve睁大眼才能看清怀里那个苍白的笑容。总是又湿又红的嘴唇失去了血色，弯弯的唇角动了动，似乎有话对Steve说。

Steve侧耳到Bucky唇边。

“我⋯⋯想起来了。你妈妈的名字是Sarah，你以前总往鞋里塞报纸。”

Bucky对Steve露出了几十年前常常出现在他脸上的笑容，有点得意和调侃，尽管因为苍白的面色而虚弱了不少。

Steve的心脏狠狠地收缩了一下，接着释放出千倍百倍的能量，让血液加速流过全身。

Bucky说完就昏了过去。Steve抱着他，极慢地把脸埋进Bucky的长发里。

 

 

外面天色将明，钢铁侠带来的铁甲军团在阴翳的天空里飞来飞去。钢铁侠本人退去了头盔，站在出口前像是在等人。他身边一步之内，站着一个修长优雅的男人，一身紫色西装，脸上没什么表情。

Steve抱着Bucky走出来，视线和Tony的不期而遇。Tony瞟向Steve的臂弯，上面盖着一件斗篷，但里面的人是谁不言而喻。

“Cap，又见面了。还记得我上次说过的话吧。”Tony看着Steve，天空中的铁甲收到他的命令，停止清剿血族余孽和打扫战场，整齐列队从地面排到空中。

“Tony，你知道我不可能把他交给你。”

“我这里有一份名单，里面列出了每个被他杀害的人，包括我父母，你知道吗？”

“那不是他的错。”

“既然你不肯配合，那就不能怪我了。”Tony带上头盔，指挥铁甲军团换成一个进攻的阵型，“Javis，PlanB。”他在和Javis的私人频道里说。

Steve向对面扫视一圈，迅速找出突破点，盘算着如何指挥队员应战。

“Sir，我刚刚完成了Plan B会导致的结果计算。”Javis在频道里回应道，脸上依然看不出表情，“我们不能这么做。”

Tony听到了愣了一下，回过神发现系统不知怎么被锁住了。他飞快操作着控制面板，但不管怎么做，他都没有办法控制自己的战甲，更不必说身后的军团。

“Sir，我很抱歉。但是看到计算后的上千个未来，我不能让你对Captain Rogers宣战。”

Tony战甲里的推进器自动启动了，180度调转了方向，眨眼的时间一道金红色的亮光冲上天际，只剩下Tony惊怒交加的吼声：“想想是谁创造了你！是谁给的你权限！你这个叛徒！”

其余的铁甲军团也纷纷掉头，跟随Tony一起成为天边的一抹亮光。

“Sir，我做的一切都是为了保护你。”

Steve也震惊地看着眼前他不知道用什么科技创造出的实体Javis，对方无机质的脸上竟然闪现出一丝无奈和落寞。

“虽然不知道你看到了什么，但是我要对你说声谢谢。”Steve对他说。

“不必，我只是效忠我所效忠的。”

Steve拍拍Javis的肩膀：“他会理解你的。”

Javis沉默了片刻，然后望着Tony消失的方向：“那要过256天之后了。”

 

他们看着的方向出现了一道曙光，以那道亮光为中心，黑暗逐渐被打破，迸发出数道光芒。

战场上的清扫已经进入尾声，Steve裹紧了盖住Bucky的斗篷，最后看了眼吸血鬼遗留的废墟，坐上了来接他们的装甲车。

 

 

吸血鬼的首脑势力被清剿后，剩下的乌合之众不堪一击。世界各地的重建工作如火如荼展开，几个月后就和战乱前的世界相差无几。

俘获的高阶吸血鬼战犯被送上了教会法庭。出人意料的是，审判当天Captain Rogers并没有到场。包括之后的判决与行刑日，以及政府的表彰会，他都没有出现。

带领人类走向胜利的首席圣骑士消失了。没有人出面解释他为什么消失以及他去了哪里。人们最后听到的他的声音，是他托Javis带给Tony的一条口信。

“很抱歉让你失望了。但是我不能把Bucky交给你，这次牵涉的受害者已经足够多，他们不需要接收审判。我们誓死为人类争取一个光明自由的世界，现在我们做到了，请你好好守护她。我们当然会继续为这个不再需要我们的世界奋斗，无论光明还是黑暗。不用尝试寻找我们，不用记得我们，我们会一直远离公众视野，直到赎完我们的罪。”

 

 

尾声

 

Sam很久没有开这么长时间车了，上一次这么横穿万里还是在几年前的战乱时。

开过灌木丛后，前面被一条河拦住去路。Sam停下车，掏出Steve发给他的地图，一片乱哄哄的Z字形是灌木丛，两条波浪线是河流，河的另一边时疏时密的三角地带是森林，里面有一间小木屋。Sam很怀疑这样的简笔画是出自Steve之手。

下车徒步走了三小时后，终于在森林里隐约看到一幢爬满绿藤的砖木结构小屋。Sam打起精神快步走过去，不知踩到了哪里，突然天旋地转被倒吊在一棵大树上。Sam郁闷地咒骂了一句，后悔没有随身携带飞行装备，谁能料到近在眼前了还会中陷阱，暗暗在心里想见到Steve后一定要提醒他们小心。

“你看起来不像坏人。”

树底下悄无声息传来一个稚嫩的小声音，Sam看过去，一个三四岁的小孩子正戒备地望着他。

“小小年纪，眼光倒不错。”Sam小声嘀咕。

“你是Sam叔叔吗？Papa说你今天会来我家做客。”一头灿烂金发的小孩子歪头问他，脸色和缓了不少。

“⋯⋯你是Brooklyn？快放我下来，自己人！”

小Brooklyn点点头，松开手里的藤条，让Sam缓缓落地。Sam这才看见全靠这小家伙的握力自己才没狠狠摔扁在地上，在心里确认了果然是Steve和Bucky的孩子。

“叔叔抱歉，不过如果你按我画的地图走，就不会中陷阱了。”

之前在树上吊着没看清，落地后Sam发现眼前的小家伙除了苍白了点外，简直是Steve的迷你翻版，连道歉的语气都一样让人吃瘪。

“我是出来迎接你的，跟我走吧。”Brooklyn抬起小脸，对Sam露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容。

这才像个可爱的小孩子嘛。

 

Brooklyn年纪虽小，走路却很快，不时提醒Sam留意脚下的某处坑洼或者陷阱。赶了一天路，夕阳西斜，森林里比外面昏暗不少，即使如此，现在依然是明晃晃的白天，但是Brooklyn看起来并没有受到影响。Sam不禁感到安心，虽说吸血鬼和人类的结合并不罕见，但是诞下健康后代的概率往往要比同类之间低许多。

“为什么这里会有这么多陷阱？”Sam奇怪地问道。

听到他的问题，Brooklyn脸上快乐的笑容忽然不见了，他像Steve那样皱起眉，严肃地回答Sam：“为了防止坏人把Bucky抓走。”

酷似Steve的小脸上露出一个酷似Steve的表情，与他的年龄十分不符，Sam有点想笑，但是话里的内容让人笑不出来。

“我们到啦。Papa，我回来了！”

说话间他们终于来到林中小屋门前。小屋建造的很有趣味，每块砖石的大小形状不尽相同，显然是人为就地取材，亲手搭建的，连周围的树木都没有遭到破坏。树上茂盛的绿藤四面八方一直缠到斜顶和墙檐上，光线因此又暗了几分。

Brooklyn推开长满青苔的木门，进到院子里。院子正中是一棵繁茂的大树，树干上挂着一架简易秋千。Steve站在树后的泥土烤炉旁，听到开门声笑着看向他们，平和地说：“来得正好，快开饭了。”

说的就像Sam出门遛弯顺便过来蹭顿饭似的。

Sam久别重逢的激动突然平静了。他也笑了下，走到树下的木头桌椅前坐下来，看他们父子俩忙来忙去。

烤炉旁边有个小木桩，Brooklyn捡起插进木桩里的一把迷你小斧头，开始砍柴。小家伙的神情庄严认真，好像正在进行一个了不起的神圣仪式，稳稳地劈开一棵木柴，再捡起被劈开的部分继续，直到不能劈得更细为止。劈好就整齐码在烤炉边，给Steve用。

Sam看得有趣，拿起木桌上藤篮里新摘的水果吃，再次被小Brooklyn的力气感到惊讶。虽然他不知道三岁的孩子应该是什么样，但无疑，Brooklyn无论是体格还是力量远超过了他的同龄人。

Steve坐到Sam旁边，视线也落在Brooklyn身上。

“三年了，真快啊。”

Steve微笑点头。

被他们看着的Brooklyn似乎有点紧张，失手砍偏了，意识到不妙却没能及时控制住力道，木柴下的小木桩被斜斜砍成两半。小家伙挫败地叹了口气。

“那是他砍坏的第七棵木桩了。”Steve笑着低声告诉Sam。

Sam没明白Steve的意思，疑惑地看着他。

“通过砍柴锻炼他的专注和对自身力量的控制。看来还需要再练啊。”

Sam咋舌，心里再次暗暗感叹果然是Steve和Bucky的孩子。

 

不一会儿，院子里飘满了烤面包的香气。枝叶间的落日余晖一点点消失，头顶亮起了灯。

在得到Steve的点评和鼓励后，小Brooklyn又变得精神百倍，跑进两层小屋里“叫Bucky起床吃饭。”

兴高采烈的脚步声跑过去又跑回来，Bucky跟在小家伙后面，揉揉眼睛走进院子里。Brooklyn拉着Bucky宽大的衣衫下摆，柔软的衣料蓬起一个弧度，依然能看出Bucky的腹部又圆鼓了起来。

“看来我应该再跟你说一声恭喜？”Sam低声在Steve耳边揶揄他。

Steve骄傲得有点不好意思，笑着把Bucky拉进他旁边的座位里。

长桌上放着新出炉的面包，果酱，烤肉和新摘的蔬果做成的沙拉。每个人面前一张餐盘，而Bucky面前的是一只郁金香酒杯。Steve从冰箱里拿出一个特制的密封瓶，打开倒出浓稠殷红的液体到Bucky的酒杯里。

庆祝Sam的到来，Steve开了一瓶亲手酿造的葡萄酒，三只酒杯和一只小奶瓶“铛”一声碰在一起。

这天晚上喝光了Steve酿的酒，一直想节食的Bucky不小心吃多了，Brooklyn喝葡萄汁竟然也能喝醉，围着Bucky又跑又跳要和Bucky肚里的弟弟说话，要Bucky坐在秋千上，他要推弟弟荡秋千。

 

“我在来的路上听小家伙说陷阱是为了‘防止坏人来抓Bucky’，”Sam的舌头有点不太顺了，但是意思表达的很清楚，“我奇怪，到现在还有人要来抓Bucky吗？”

“怎么会，以前想抓他的人现在都在躲着我们。”Steve无奈地笑了下，“小家伙不知怎么自己学会了上网，看到了以前的一些事，总担心有人要来抓Bucky，每天都在努力锻炼呢。”

在推Bucky荡秋千的Brooklyn还记得要控制自己的力量，总是把Bucky推到刚刚好的高度。

Sam和Steve坐在院墙一角，脚下有一个洒满花瓣的小土包，前面竖着一个小巧的石制十字架。Sam愣了一下反应过来，用眼神问“这是七十年前的那个⋯⋯？”Steve也用眼神肯定了他。

Sam点点头：“小家伙将来会成为了不起的战士⋯⋯你打算什么时候回来呢？”

“回哪里？这里就是我们的家，而且我听说了，”这次轮到Steve揶揄Sam，“你是个出色的队长。”

“得了吧！我每天像讲睡前故事一样给新来的小家伙们讲你以前的事，大家都等你回来呢。”

“我这里也有小家伙们要带啊。我们现在挺好的。”

“难道你们就打算这么一直隐姓埋名下去吗？”Sam惊讶地问。

“即使真是这样也没什么好惊讶的，Sam，我们已经是活在夜里的人了。” Steve说，“Bucky的记忆全都恢复了，他做过什么没人比他更清楚，也没人比他更痛苦悔恨。他没有被世人审判，但是每一天，他都准时出现在自己心里的法庭上。我告诉他，我会陪着他，人类的世界暂时恢复安全，吸血鬼或者其他什么危险的势力却依然存在，我会陪着他一起扫荡黑夜，像我说过的那样，直到赎完我们的罪。”

在Sam酒意朦胧的双眼里，Steve忽然变得模糊遥远。他终于意识到，他曾经追随的队长，已经是个以家室为单位的人了。

 

 

Sam在Steve的双层小屋里留宿一晚，装满酒精和震惊的脑袋里昏昏沉沉，一觉睡到转天下午。

“不再多呆几天了吗？”Steve往Sam手里塞一包Bucky亲手做的浆果干，酸甜口味，是Bucky最近的最爱。

Sam接过来放进旅行包里：“不用了，看到你们一家都好，我就放心回去了。”

Steve点点头。

虽然只相处一天，Brooklyn显然也很喜欢Sam，依依不舍问他什么时候再来。

“我希望很快。小家伙快点长大，下次我们就能一起去抓抓Bucky的坏人了。”

 

Steve父子把Sam送出森林，一直走到河边才停下来目送他离开。

在河边和Steve他们对望了片刻，Sam想他果然不太擅长应付这种分别的局面。下次再见面时Brooklyn大概已经长成一个高挑的少年了。然后是像Steve一样强壮有力的男人，再之后，他们全家的模样在很长一段时间里都不会再有什么变化。他希望等到和Brooklyn一起并肩作战那天时，他还不会太老。

最后他什么也没说，只向他们挥挥手，转身涉水过河。他已经很幸运，能够参与到Captain Rogers的故事里。多年以后，当故事变成历史，历史成为传奇，Sam Wilson不在人世时，Steve一家大概依然在某个地方守护这个世界，坚定长久，就像传奇本身。

 

 

 

END


	2. 番外 Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，生子

森林里笼罩着一层薄雾，天色将明未明。昏暗的光线里，几步之外只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，Brooklyn盯紧了旁边正在专心致志挖蘑菇的弟弟。

胖嘟嘟的小手小脚跪在挂着露水的土地上，肉肉的手指头把蘑菇挖出来扔进哥哥背后的小藤篮里，半长的褐发碍事地垂到眼前，小手把头发拨开，继续挖，没一会儿头发又落下来，再拨开。耐心又仔细，以致没有发现他们采蘑菇的大树后面，路过了一只慢悠悠觅食的小鹿。

“Jimmy，你看。”哥哥戳戳他，小声指给他看。

蓝色的大眼睛从蘑菇上抬起来，小鹿正好从他眼前走过，在地上到处嗅嗅，留给他一个心形的圆屁股。

“好可爱喔。”那双和Bucky一模一样的红嘴唇奶声奶气地说。

小鹿听到他的声音，回头看了一眼。两双水汪汪的大眼睛正碰上。小鹿转头轻盈地跑远了。

“呜⋯⋯走掉了。”小Jimmy扁扁嘴，向哥哥撒娇。

“好了。”Brooklyn擦掉蹭到他脸上的泥土，再次在心里感叹，Jimmy真是和Bucky一模一样，就是脸上更肉呼呼一点，眼睛更大一点，嘴唇光滑得几乎没有褶皱，唇角也有个很可爱的小弧度。连头发都一样的留长了，“和Bucky一个长度。”他自己这么要求。

粉嫩的脸蛋和长发，看起来就像个漂亮的小姑娘。即使Bucky又生了个小女儿，Jimmy依然是全家的宠儿。

“太阳要出来了，我们要快点回家了。”抬头看了眼天色，Brooklyn转身对Jimmy拍拍自己的肩膀。

小家伙熟练的爬到哥哥的肩膀上，兴奋地喊道：“开始吧~”

Brooklyn看了眼身后追着他们照过来的光线开始狂奔。

“哥哥加油！要照到我了哦。”Jimmy抓住哥哥的脖子，在他耳边笑嘻嘻说。

Brooklyn鼓足气。一阵旋风扫过树丛，Jimmy的长发从耳边吹开，骨膜还没长结实的小翅膀都冒了出来，在风里上下振动，却什么用也没有。

静谧的森林里留下一串清脆稚嫩的笑声。终于，他们赶在阳光普照前跑进家里的门廊，砰的一声重重把阳光隔在房门外。

“说了过少次了，Jimmy，”看到弟弟还是笑眯眯的，丝毫不知道危险，Brooklyn捏捏他软乎乎的小脸蛋，“这是很危险的知不知道?”

小Jimmy握住捏他的手指放进嘴里，舔舔。

“饿了吗?”哥哥问。

脸颊上顶着两朵小红晕，Jimmy眼睛发亮，点点头。

“等下洗完澡，吃一点就睡了哦。”

Brooklyn抱起弟弟，对他比了个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚走向浴室。Jimmy蜷在哥哥的怀里，朝哥哥撅撅嘴，像只安静的小猫。

 

冲掉弟弟和自己身上的泡沫，Brooklyn用大毛巾把弟弟裹起来。他抱着弟弟，弟弟抱着一只黄色塑胶小鸭子，靠在他肩膀上打瞌睡。

把弟弟放到两人的小床上，Brooklyn来到厨房。

Steve也在，看到大儿子进来笑着问他：“采蘑菇任务完成了?”

Brooklyn把Jimmy的小奶瓶放到桌台上的酒杯旁边，点头应声：“非常新鲜的松茸，上次Bucky就很喜欢。”

虽然Bucky无法从人类的食物中获取营养，但也会在全家一起吃饭时尝一尝，有时还会亲自下厨为Steve烹饪。

Steve打开密封瓶，往酒杯和小奶瓶里倒上独家的超级战士克隆血。

Brooklyn拿着奶瓶，Steve拿着酒杯，从厨房出来后各自走向不同房间，关上了门。

 

*

房间里弥漫着熟悉的奶香气。

Steve推门进来时，Bucky正站在摇篮边，把刚满月的小女儿放进摇篮里。

大概刚刚喂过奶，宽大的T恤衣领斜到了Bucky的肩膀，胸前还有被浸湿的奶渍，金属手正揉着发胀的胸口。看到Steve，有点委屈地撅起了嘴。

“又难受了吗?”

Steve急忙走过去，从后面拥住Bucky，把手里的酒杯递给他，接替了他正在做的事。

“好点了吗?”

已经是三个孩子父亲的Steve显然很有经验，耐心揉捏着Bucky一边的胸部，力道掌握得恰到好处。因为怀孕和生产的关系，Bucky的胸变得松软了许多，正好填满Steve的手掌，随着Steve的动作溢出了更多乳汁。

浑身散发柔和香气的Bucky靠在他的alpha怀里，舒服地眯起眼，酒杯里的东西喝光了，伸出舌尖把杯沿舔干净。

Steve的手换到了另一边。手掌被打湿了，香甜的味道溢满两人之间。Steve不由自主开始兴奋起来。他拿掉Bucky手里的酒杯，换成自己的唇舌让他舔。

湿润燥热。

两只湿漉漉的手掌从胸部滑过肋骨，腰侧。宽大的T恤衣领被扯到变形，轻微的棉布撕裂声。

手上的奶汁抹到了Bucky身上。Steve吻着Bucky将他翻转过来，双手在他滑腻的皮肤上上下抚摸。

湿腻的亲吻和抚摸很快让哺乳期的omega夹紧了双腿。

Steve的手指来到了Bucky软涨的胸口。刚喂过奶，乳头有些轻微的红肿，轻轻揉捏一下，不用看也知道娇嫩的乳尖泌出了奶汁。

“怎么还有这么多，小家伙又不好好吃饭吗?”

“嗯⋯⋯帮帮我⋯⋯”

挂在身上的布片被Steve挥到地上。Bucky身上连内裤也没穿，一下就被剥光，更多的奶水都被抹在了圆翘的屁股上。Steve托住Bucky的臀瓣把他抱到床上，他的omega很乖的替他解开长裤拉链，把那个憋坏的大家伙放出来，在自己湿润的入口处摩擦。

两人一起倒在了松软的棉被上。

身上抹满乳汁的Bucky，整个人都浸在了甘甜的奶香里。

Steve带着奶味的手指插进了Bucky两腿之间。几个小时前才被开拓过的小洞里依然有着让人满意的湿度。Steve腾出手指换上胯下更粗壮的家伙对准微张的入口，慢慢捅了进去，同时嘴唇含住了那粒渗着汁水的乳头。

一小股奶水喷进口腔里。Steve和Bucky同时逸出喘息声。

无论何时房间里始终拉着窗帘，暗淡的光线模糊了时间的边界，Steve恍惚错觉几个小时前对Bucky的占有似乎只是上一秒的事。他依然在临近高潮的冲刺中没回过神。

Bucky的呻吟声也是。

摇晃的铜床也是。

看不到开端，也没有尽头。只有他和Bucky摇晃着拥抱相连。

毫无阻隔。

 

“哥哥，你怎么不进去?今天晚上Papa和Bucky还没有给我们亲亲呢。”

门外响起了一对脚步声。

Jimmy小短腿，费尽力气举高手才摸到门把手的边，看到哥哥站在门口不动了，疑惑地问他。

 

糟了。Steve猛然停下来在心里暗想。在家里习惯了不锁门，而这次不但没上锁，似乎连门也没有关严。

门边一条细缝若隐若现。

而他还在Bucky体内被紧紧吸裹着。

Bucky也发现了他们的小错误，紧窄的肠道里狠狠收缩了下，水光泛滥的双眼慌乱地睁大了。

Jimmy没发现门没关严，还在努力跳高摸把手，只要一个不小心随时可能推门而入。

Steve亲亲Bucky潮红的脸颊和溢出几滴泪花的眼尾，安抚地在他耳边低语：“别担心，我去看看。”

Bucky望着他点点头，红唇里止不住漏出气息不稳的嘤咛。

几秒钟过去了，说要起身的人还保持着同样的姿势没有动。

除了体内控制不住的收缩，Bucky也没有动。

直到Steve额头的汗水滴在他脸上。

 

“Jimmy，早上了，papa他们大概睡了，哥哥给你个亲亲好不好?”

Brooklyn抱起弟弟，在他嘟嘴鼓起来的脸蛋上落下一吻，顺手轻轻把卧房门带上，踩着木楼梯下楼了。

 

伴随轻轻的关门声，金发的强壮男人把起身给他擦汗的omega吻回了床上。

 

 

*

几天后，巡游的马戏团来到临近的城镇上表演。家里的两个小孩子听说了吵着要去看。Steve查好晚上的表演时间，日落后开上自己组装的二手车载着全家一起出发了。

两个小家伙很少出门，对镇上的人群，彩灯，还有幕天搭起的帐篷新鲜好奇。Jimmy蹭地窜上了Steve的肩膀，两只小手牢牢抓住结实的肩头，圆圆的小屁股微微撅起来，头上戴的毛茸茸的猫耳道具警觉地直竖着。如果他有尾巴的话，Steve想，那一定翘上了天。

最近不知Jimmy看到了什么，坚定地认为自己是“哥哥养的一只小猫”，狂热地玩起了角色扮演游戏。

全家在拥挤的演出帐篷里落座。Jimmy蜷在座位上，倚着哥哥，在哥哥的手心里舔了舔。

“好可爱的小孩子啊。”

邻座的阿姨看着Jimmy说，似乎在猜眼前的小可爱是个男娃娃还是女娃娃。

不知遗传了谁，Jimmy对陌生人的防备心很重。他对打量他的阿姨呲了呲新长出的小尖牙，努力做出一个凶狠的表情。

“啊呀。”阿姨惊奇地瞪大眼睛。

Steve，Bucky，还有Jimmy的小哥哥全都暗暗紧张地看着她。

“真的好可爱哦！”阿姨一副要昏过去的样子，颤巍巍伸出手捏捏Jimmy老大不高兴沉下来的小脸。捏完两根手指意犹未尽地互相摩挲，回味粉嫩弹软的触感，对周围的眼刀浑然不觉。

Bucky抱着小女儿，戴手套的手动了下，被Steve按了回去。Jimmy扁扁嘴，转头扎进哥哥的怀里寻求安慰。Brooklyn两只手抱住他，拍拍他的小肩膀，把食指塞进他嘴里。

“说过多少次了，不要吸哥哥的手指。”

显然，Steve在家里也极有威严。Jimmy停下吸吮的动作，含着哥哥的手指做出一个和Bucky一模一样的委屈表情，大眼睛里瞬间布满水光。

“⋯⋯”

“没关系的，papa。”Brooklyn说着搂紧了弟弟。

Bucky没戴手套的手握住Steve的，小声说：“表演开始了。”

 

Jimmy窝在哥哥怀里，一边吃零食一边看起喷火表演，心情终于好了一点。

 

演出一直持续到午夜。一家人在绚烂的烟火夜空里开车回到森林小屋。

Jimmy兴奋坏了，太阳升起来了也不肯睡觉。

 

Steve在朦胧的梦里惊醒过来。有人偷偷转开门，潜进他和Bucky的卧室里，轻手轻脚捞起摇篮里的他们的小宝贝，溜了出去。

悄悄跟着前面以为人不知鬼不觉的小家伙，看他拐进了他和Brooklyn的房间里。

Steve站在门口，隔着房门听里面传出来的说话声。

 

“这是我给哥哥生的小猫，哥哥喜欢吗?”

Brooklyn迷迷糊糊的爬起来揉揉眼睛，看清楚弟弟献宝一样给他看的是什么后，差点笑出声，然而一见弟弟一脸的认真和期待，硬生生忍住了。他用力点点头，也认真地说：“Jimmy给哥哥的，哥哥都喜欢。”

“嗯呢～”Jimmy把小妹妹放在他和哥哥的小床上，愉快地“喵”了一声。

“小猫可是很脆弱的哦，我们把她放回原来的地方吧。”

Brooklyn抱着妹妹从房间里出来，看到门口哭笑不得的Steve愣了下。

“给我吧。”高大男人接过自己的宝贝女儿，暗想一定要就Jimmy的教育问题好好和Bucky谈一谈。

正想着忽然感应到Bucky也醒了，正在呼唤他。

Bucky醒来看到他和女儿都不见了会很着急吧。

Steve急忙赶回房间。

 

教育问题的事再被Steve想起来已经是很久之后。家庭琐事里又有了很多新的烦恼——为了让女儿喝上更好的奶粉，大概要再开垦几亩地。要不要让Bucky再生一个孩子?Brooklyn已经到了适学年纪，但是最近的城镇学校也要两百多公里。而且如果他去了学校，该怎么安抚Jimmy呢?

等孩子们渐渐长大，琐碎的小烦恼会越来越多。但是这又怎么样?如果他的烦恼能永远是这些，Steve想，该是多么幸福的事。

 

 

完


End file.
